The Sixth Pilot
by Split-Girl
Summary: HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.
1. Chapter 1

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>The Sixth<p>

_Mike Howard was one of the scientists from the colonies alongside Doctor J, S, Instructor H, Professor G and Master O who were the original engineers. But unlike his peers, he did not want anything to do with Operation Meteor and resigned himself to living in peace._

_He was indeed, living in peace, cheerfully buying groceries, when he found a boy struggling to just stand up. He was wearing filthy, oversized clothes too big for his skinny...and bruised frame. 'Hey kid! You OK?' he cried as he rushed to the kid's aid._

_'...I-I'm fine...somehow mister.' the kid choked out while wincing._

_'How did this happen anyway? Come on kiddo, I'm taking you to the hospital.' Howard offered as he flagged a taxi cab, and upon getting one, he helped the boy get inside. 'To the nearest hospital pronto! This kid's in bad shape!'_

_'The hell happened to him then boss?' the driver asked Howard as he drove off for the hospital._

_'OK kid, how'd this happen?' Howard asked the little boy who looked meek and sad._

_'...I'm always blamed for everything.' he said miserably. 'Everything that goes wrong is always blamed on me. I'm always hurt by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. If I did better than their son and my cousin Dudley, I'll get beaten. It was always worse when the teachers sang praises about me while they get warnings about their son and they beat me up because they said it's my fault Dudley doesn't do well in school and using my freakishness to cheat. How can I when I'm in the front row? When uncle lost a business deal, he took it out on me. It always happens.' the taxi driver(through the rear mirror) and Howard stared incredulously at the downtrodden child._

_'Dear god...' the driver croaked. 'You're beaten every damn day?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'What about your parents?' Howard asked the boy, disturbed._

_'Died in a car crash. The Dursleys are my only relatives left alive and Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister. They didn't want me but were forced to have me. Won't tell me by who though. When I asked those, I was thrown under the cupboard under the stairs for a week and not allowed out with no food.' the boy sighed as the driver and Howard felt cold by sheer cruelty shown to the boy. 'I wished I died in that car crash too with mum and dad when I was a baby. Living is really painful.' he said miserably._

_'OK boss, we should take him to Child Services first. They got a clinic there don't they?' the driver suggested with a growl. 'These guys are nuts! Not fit to even care for a kid who became their punching bag!'_

_'That's a good idea now...people like them don't deserve freedom, they deserve a life behind bars.' Howard agreed, already thinking of humiliating ways to put them to justice for this child. 'By the way kid, what's your name?'_

_'Harry Potter. Until I was five, my name was 'freak' or 'boy'. I was only told my name when I had to start grade school.'_

_That, does it._

_The driver and Howard were close to killing someone. Upon arriving at Child Services, they rushed little Harry to the clinic, and Howard told the people in charge how he came across Harry in the streets. The man in charge asked Harry about his life with the Dursleys with a recording, and Harry revealed his life of pain and misery. Besides getting beaten for 'everything that goes wrong' or 'being better than his cousin in school', he was also forced to do chores and always yelled at, being called 'worthless, good for nothing'._

_Pictures were taken of Harry's abused body with several bruises, broken arms, legs and lower ribs, along with a pile of old and new injuries diagnosed by the doctors who were horrified and astonished as to HOW THE HELL did a malnourished boy survive it all when he should have been dead AGES AGO. Young Harry was a survivor._

_The Child Services hired detectives to ask the teachers in Surrey Elementary School about Harry. They were told that on his first term, Harry was a bright student but after the grades were released to families, Harry did not come to school for a week and started performing poor. When they asked, all Harry said was, 'Being perfect is really painful.' meaning, he was beaten if the pictures taken from Harry's body was enough indication. The Harry Potter Investigation Case began. No family files, medical files, and custody files regarding the boy. The only paper trail that existed was his grade one records._

_A Search Warrant over Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey was launched. Police cars surrounded the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and mostly targeted the 'cupboard under the stairs' where Harry was made to sleep in and locked up in his punishments. To their horror, the cupboard had six locks, and a cat flap. When they broke the locks, a stench permeated from within. It stunk of age-old urine and other smells. Luminol revealed bloodstains on walls and the thin cot on the floor, with vandalism on the walls written in crayons, with Harry's writings wishing he should have died with his parents, living was painful, wondering why nobody loved him a female officer broke down in tears._

_Needless to say, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were arrested for Child Abuse, and their son Dudley had to be put in the Custody of his Aunt Marge. In Court, Harry could not testify as he was confined to a hospital, but plenty of people came...the cab driver, Howard, and his teachers who misunderstood his words, 'Being perfect is really painful.' The final nail in the coffin was the list of injuries and records of severe malnourishment from the doctor, photos of Harry's skin-and-bones-battered body shown through a projector and the recordings of a man asking Harry questions about his life with the Dursleys._

_The Court shook from Harry's descriptions of his life while Petunia was shrieking, 'LIES! ALL LIES!' despite concrete evidences while Vernon suffered Cardiac Arrest from horror that he would be put in prison._

_The Harry Potter Case became quite the Media Circus. It was on headlines in Newspapers and even the radios and said victim of abuse was sleeping peacefully in the hospital, recovering from his injuries and malnourishment by being given Parenteral Nutrition IV Drips. The outraged public screamed for Dursley blood, forcing Marjorie Dursley to flee England with her nephew Dudley as they bore the name Dursley. Marge never dreamed that her brother and sister-in-law abused their nephew and justified it by their immense dislike of Harry's parents and now the Dursley name paid for it._

_Howard asked for secrecy while making his intentions clear to adopt little Harry, and changed his name to Rei Sevine so the public will not recognize him as the Dursley Abuse Victim and live a normal life as soon as he leaves the Child Services Hospital upon full recovery. He really felt for poor Harry...no, Rei. No child deserved a hellish childhood like his. Ever. It took two years for now eight-year-old Harry to recover completely from Malnutrition and gained some weight through proper hospital diet and food supplements...as well as he got gifts from well-wishers such as new clothes, shoes and toys. Harry was overwhelmed as he never got anything for his birthdays or christmases and it was his first time having a mountain of gifts._

_'W-wow...are they really for me?' Harry croaked as he stared at the boxes of gifts in his hospital room._

_'They sure are kiddo.' said his Doctor Dr. Ferguson good-naturedly. 'Apparently everyone wants you to start over after those relatives of yours are put behind bars. 'Oh yes, you can leave hospital now as soon as your guardian gets back here. He went to buy a luggage to put your gifts in as soon as we get them out of the wrappers and boxes. The people who sent you gifts said they were new clothes and shoes so we'll definitely need a luggage bag. Your current guardian now is that grandpa who took you here with the driver.' Harry blinked as he remembered an old man in a pink hawaiian shirt._

_'Ah!' he exclaimed upon remembering Howard. 'He'll really take care of me Dr?'_

_'He really wants to have you although his job of being a Salvage Operator...guy who picks up and sells junk, but apparently, his income is enough for him to care for a child so the higher-ups let him have you. He even gave you a new name as 'Harry Potter' is quite well-known in public now and he wanted you to live a peaceful and normal life. Your new name is Rei Sevine.' and Dr. Ferguson spelled it out for him on a notepad. 'Good luck upon leaving the hospital.'_

_'Yessir!' Harry, now Rei chirped with a beaming smile._

xxx

Seven years later...in the Sweeper Base at Sweden...

Harry Potter, now Rei Sevine grew up in Outer Space for him to receive his education under Howard. Howard's specialty was Mobile Suit Designing, Computer Programming and gadget usage as well as Expert Salvager and mechanic, which he taught to Rei whille educating him about the history of Romefeller Foundation, OZ and the conflicts between Earth and Space. He had one of his men train Harry in Firearms and chucked the boy to Karate workshops and gyms until he was thirteen years old. Then he would learn about Mobile Suit Piloting and driving at fourteen years old until Operation Meteor was to be initiated. Rei also read books about physics, chemistry, animals, culture, and mastered two more languages besides English: French and Spanish. Rei also took a shine to animals...particularly Owls and Snakes, the latter of whom he could understand and Owls are friendly to him for some reason. He had a white owl he named Hedwig, and owned two Black Mambas named Blanca and Noir...under the strict rule that he never allows the snakes to leave his side. Hey, they're poisonous for crying out loud.

He heard from his old friend Professor G that the Barton Family created their Brainchild, Operation Meteor. The original plan called for the dropping of a colony onto the planet Earth. Barton had intended to drop the L3 colony X-18999 in or soon after the year After Colony 195. After the colony had been dropped, five Gundams would be sent to Earth to take control. The Gundams were to be tools for a massacre. Once the planet had fallen to the Gundams, the Barton family was to assume full control of the Earth Sphere. Sensing danger in this, he prepared Rei.

'Rei.' said Howard as Rei looked at the mobile suit created just for him. 'So you're here.' he said as he found his adoptive grandson in the hangar, observing his machine.

'Yeah,' said Rei, now a fifteen year old boy. 'I wanted to see the Gundam you made for me.' Rei, from a tiny, malnourished boy grew up to be a muscular, beautiful young man who grew his wavy hair long enough to be tied up. He wore a black tanktop, leather armband and gloves, camouflage pants and combat boots. 'It's name is Templar right?'

'Yep, I made it to suit your style. Soon, 'they' will begin.' Howard sighed. 'Operation Meteor.' Rei stiffened at this. 'You know the Original Plan.'

'I know but I don't agree with it.' Rei grunted. 'Drop a colony, causing Nuclear Winter on Earth, then send the Gundams in for mass massacre for the Barton Family to rule...'

'Can't agree either which is why I raised you to counter them. On a one-on-one battle, you should be fine. However...'

'Come on, I can do well against multiple opponents in simulations!' Rei pouted indignantly while Howard shook his head.

'You did great alright but what we don't know about, is their fighting style.' said Howard. 'You'll be fighting to protect Earth from the Barton Family. You need to live.'

'Yeah...I can't let them destroy Earth.' Rei swore as he gripped the metal railings tightly. 'It's the only Planet that can support and provide life for humans. Without it all of us will have nowhere to go to.' "And I owe a whole country..." he thought as he remembered his home country England.

There, he suffered and saved by Howard, with his relatives put to Justice. And the people of England wished him well to start over with his new life. Rei swore he WILL foil Operation Meteor...by destroying the Gundams sent to Earth when Operation Meteor struck. He would protect Earth and England.

* * *

><p>A:N-I wanna try this for a change. It's my first time writing this crossover and yes, there'll be Yaoi in it soon. It's just hard for me to write boy and girl pairings so don't be too mean to me on this one! (^.^)<p>

Name Origin

Rei Sevine- Rei, the Japanese word for Zero and Sevine came from the Gothic word Sevene meaning Seven. In other words, Harry is 07. I intended on making him 06 but Zechs already took that number, with his name coming from the German word 'Sechs'.


	2. Rei Sevine launches

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Rei Sevine Launches<p>

Rei had an interesting life since he met and got adopted by Mike Howard. Upon adoption, he learned many things he knew would NEVER learn in a freaking elementary school. He learned how to design mobile suits, trained hard in computers, gadgets and programming, then taught how to drive, shoot guns and use bombs, then finally, learning about his winged mobile suit Gundam Templar with a white, pale green and jade green color scheme, designed to be a hi-speed 'one-man army' and for long-range combat.

It's armaments as follows:

2x Vulcan Gun hidden in the shoulders  
>2x Beam Sabers hidden in the hips<br>2x Beam Whips also hidden in the hips  
>2x Gauntlet Katars on the forearms hidden under an oval-shaped thick plate shield<br>2x 31mm CIWS  
>2x Beam Pistols in leg holsters<p>

Special Features

8x DRAGOON System-which doubles as thrusters for hi-speed and is the 'wings' of Templar. With Rei's quick typing skills, he can easily set targets and shoot for the kill using remote beam turrets that also doubles as an octagon beam shield big enough to cover a hundred meter radius-about the size of a ship with space left to spare.  
>Special Armor Coating with Beam Deflection technology-making Templar impervious to beams and deflect beams back at attackers; designed to deflect beams from OZ suits as well<br>Hyper Jammer-that disrupts enemy sensors but not that of Templars-which Howard ripped off of his old friend Professor G who specialized in stealth systems.  
>The Cockpit has a big enough space for a foldable laptop stored in a slot to the left side below the monitor screens complete with programmed software enabling Rei to hack into bases, gather information and erase his tracks. He can even send messages to Mobile Suits, Bases and Shuttles, and open numerous channels to communicate with as many suits as he could<p>

It suited Rei's style indeed, as he studied his new suit. "It won't be long now..." He thought. "If the Gundams are here for Genocide, they must be destroyed." he swore as he narrowed his eyes. But he had a question. 'Grandpa! Is Templar able to fight in Space too? I might have a job there if you chuck me there sometime.' Rei asked Howard after he checked out the data of his Gundam in the computers.

'Hohoho! I thought ahead since I thought the same you did while I was designing Templar.' Howard chuckled as Rei sighed in relief. 'Well get ready. They'll start soon. If we detected five entries from the atmosphere...we'll begin.'

'Yeah!' and Rei ran off for his room in the Sweden Base, to get ready, with his two snakes waiting on him on his bed.

/Rei, gonna go?/ one of the black mambas asked Rei.

/Operation Meteor will soon commence guys. I got five Gundams to take down and possibly...a whole colony if the Barton Family went along with it./ Rei sighed. /Noir, Blanca, you two will come with me 24/7. If they took away my guns, you guys are my last resort. You'll assassinate some guys in their sleep and steal the keys for me if I'm ever captured./

/Roger that./ Rei then went to his owl Hedwig.

'Hey there girl, you're coming too.' Rei told his lovable owl as he patted her head. 'You'll be helping me send and receive stuff I can't exactly get by mail order. Afterall, ordinary kids can't order guns and bullets, right?' he chuckled as his owl Hedwig snorted.

xxx

Howard thought about his adoptive grandson as he triple-checked the Templar Gundam. Rei who used to be Harry Potter was quite the strange boy. After adopting Rei, the boy flourished and can finally do his best without fear of beatings. He had an Eidetic Memory as he could remember things down to when he was four years old, old enough to comprehend what was happening or done. It was therefore easy to teach Rei the skills needed to be a pilot. As a child, he was said to have resembled his father but the more he grew up, the more he resembled his mother, making him quite the pretty boy he was sure Rei would run away from girls.

Rei hated girls. In his opinion they're loud, squealy, clingy, etc because that was what he saw in his grade school days. When Howard tried to teach him how boys and girls get along, Rei would freak and run away from lessons, not wanting to know how. Another quirk is that Rei gets along well with SNAKES! He hisses to the Black Mambas he owned and they obeyed anything Rei hisses at them. They could even pull down levers and push buttons using their tails. It took the whole Sweeper Gang a week to get used to the snakes in the base and the fact that they would not bite. Sometimes, some men swore the snakes were laughing...or as far as their snake hissing can go. 'hiss hiss hiss' could double for 'ha ha ha' of laughter.

The oddest part was when they first went to space.

Rei felt a headache the higher the more painful they went on space for their shuttle. Then Rei yelled something about 'being pulled out of his head' and his bolt scar burst out blood. The whole crew freaked out while stabilizing Rei who soon fell into a coma for a week...despite the doctor's dumbfounded diagnosis of, 'What the hell? No illness whatsoever but his forehead wound opened and blood burst out?' no one could figure out **why**.

A week later, he woke up, saying he never felt lighter and better in years, as if a weight was lifted off his head. All they could think of, was 'WTF?' more oddities piled up. Rei's ability to train owls to be intelligent messengers, venomous snakes for assassins, he could somehow tell whoever was behind him or trying to pull a fast one on him and react accordingly, and had a knack of knowing who to and who NOT to trust by one glance alone. His odd talents were however useful.

And he just learned that owls could deliver even heavy packages by the time Rei was done with his owl Hedwig, who could deliver a 4 kg carton box and still look proud(?) that the snowy owl managed to do it's task.

Well, useful birds indeed, as mail order was sometimes risky. They could contact bases for deliveries of supplies that aren't too big for the owls to handle, as Rei told them that the owls can carry at least 20kg of packages.

OK...?

Howard hoped that Rei won't surprise him again. He wasn't sure if his old age could take it.

Rei-formerly Harry had numerous secrets of his own.

He discovered why he was being called freak all the time. Ever since he first went to Outer Space, to L3 Colony to get his training. His huge pain in the forehead that caused his skin to break and bleed, and 'something else and something big' was pulled out of him. Painful as hell but when he woke up days later, it was like he never felt better. In fact, he felt refreshed...rejuvenated even! His abysmal eyesight became as clear as crystal, he no longer needed glasses.

He could communicate with snakes, and train owls to become messengers or delivery birds. His injuries began healing faster too from training, and sore muscles and joints were gone when he wanted them gone so he can continue working. Then his memory improved to the point that he could quote the Sherlock Holmes series. His powerful memory made it easy for him to remember what he reads only once. He can even turn himself invisible...that happened one time when he was running from dangerous street kids from L3 who wanted his money. He ran into a dead-end alley and wished they wouldn't see him. When the kids gleefully entered to corner him, they could not see him for some reason in broad artificial daylight. When he looked at his hands, even he couldn't see himself until he wished for it minutes later.

He was...magical. He can lift things with his mind and fly around to a limited extent, but he's working on it. However...his powers fry electronics. And he was living with computers so to avoid shorting technology, he had to practice in his bedroom. He knew by instinct he could do more but for now, his current skills are enough. He will only use his powers in life-threatening situations and that's it.

xxx

Next day...

By the Main Control Room...

'Howard, we've detected five atmospheric entry from space!' one of the CIC cried. 'One heading for America, China, Africa, Australia and Europe!'

'They've begun...' Rei smirked. 'Any signs of a colony entering? The operation involves dropping a colony on Earth before the Gundams move in!'

'Er surprisingly none. No signs of a colony entering Earth. No movements according to the guys on space!' Rei glanced at Howard at this.

'Grandpa...what's going on? Aren't they supposed to drop a colony first before the Gundams move in?' Rei asked Howard who looked thoughtful.

'We should keep our guard up.' said Howard. 'There must be a change of plans somewhere. But we musn't let our guard down or Earth will be no more if we were lax. But for now, we'll focus on OZ and the Alliance. Rei, your first mission will be to take out Lake Victoria base...where they train their space pilots. Go all out.'

'Roger.' and Rei ran off.

'I should get going too. You guys keep an eye on this base. This base will be Rei's permanent base while I have to move around.'

'Sir!'

xxx

At the Hangar, Tempar Gundam...

/This is it boss, your first move./ the snake on the right shoulder hissed as Rei entered the cockpit and closed it.

/Yeah...time to start this party!/ Rei grinned as he activated his Gundam. 'Templar Gundam take off!' and he left the Sweden Base, and headed for Lake Victoria in Africa, and it took Rei three days to arrive. He hacked into the base to gather information as to what OZ knew of O.M. Sadly, they knew what he already knew. 'What a disappointment.' he grunted as he got out of his suit and camouflaged it using nets and chopped-down branches. Even with Hyper Jammer making it invisible from sensors, it's not exactly invisible to the naked eye now is it?

He rendered himself invisible, and casually walked into the base around the same time people went in and out of doors. He had to time it right after he planted bombs.

Upon planting bombs in critical areas, the trainee dormitories, facilities and even the main control room, he went back to his Gundam in the forest, and took out the trigger.

'Bye bye, Victoria.' Rei smirked as he pressed the trigger and the Victorian Base blew up.

xxx

At Lake Victoria...

Lucretzia Noin, Instructor in charge of training Space Pilots got herself out of the rubble with some injuries. 'How on earth did this happen? How did anyone sneak in without security finding out? Do we have traitors in here?'

'Lieutenant!' a soldier called out. 'You OK Ma'am?'

'Tell me the status of the base.' Noin ordered the soldier.

'The Cadet Dormitory, Main Control Room, Generators, even the hangars are blown up...the suits are as good as gone and so is this base.'

'WHAT? Report to his excellency at once!' Noin ordered.

'B-but ma'am, your injuries...' the soldier stuttered out as he looked at Noin's bloodied condition.

'I can get to a doctor on my own...unless don't tell me the hospital's hit too?'

'No ma'am.'


	3. To kill or not to kill?

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>To kill or not to kill?<p>

After destroying the base in China by the Yangtze River, Wufei was about to go to his next mission when he received his new orders.

**Plan Changed. Lake Victoria is no longer a target.**  
><strong>Somebody got ahead and destroyed it.<strong>  
><strong>Proceed to Indus Supply Base.<strong>

'What?' Wufei blinked. 'Who destroyed it then?' he wondered aloud as he flew for his next destination, the supply base.

After finishing his mission in Lake Victoria, Rei had gone to Egypt, to destroy an OZ Camp there.

Upon arrival, it would be his first magical encounter, after hiding his Gundam in the desert using sand as cover, he happened to be near the Valley of the Kings...where some Cursebreakers-cum-Tomb Robbers come out out of panic due to an 'earthquake' caused by his landing. Hey, Gundams weigh a lot!

But these tomb robbers wear quite odd outfits he was sure is WAY ANCIENTLY OUT OF DATE. He was sure he saw these outfits in bible picture books. But what caught his notice is that they were using magic. Meaning, they were like him. 'So there are others like me huh?' he smirked as he rendered himself invisible and descended into the camp. But upon approaching the camp with intention to steal food-he was hungry, something interfered with his invisibility. 'Wha?' and before he knew it, his invisibility was dispelled. "THE FUCK?" and suddenly, more wizards popped outta the woodwork, wands aimed at him.

'Who are you and what do you want?' one of them demanded.

'Oh, some supplies and have you guys seen a military base near here?' Rei asked them calmly as if they weren't pointing wands at him. 'Need to go there.'

'...who are you? What country you're from? And are you a Death Eater?' a redheaded man asked him. He had so many freckles Rei thought he was tanned.

'I am 07(he said 'zero seven' so quick it almost sounded like one word), Scandinavia(he was vague on this one on purpose), and what the fuck is a Death Eater?' Rei spoke monotonously as the Egyptians exchanged looks. 'Now about my question please? Seen a military human base with huge-ass metal-human machines?'

'...It's northeast from here, close to Cairo.' said the redhead.

'Thanks a bunch, now I gotta go. See ya Egyptian Wizards.' before Rei could take a step, a strong breeze blew and some sand.

'SANDSTORM! TAKE COVER!' and they ran for it to avoid the sandstorm.

"Oh great, I'm worrying about my Gundam's paint job...a sandstorm can reportedly strip a car of it's paint in three seconds, what about my Gundam I wonder?" Rei thought wryly as he took shelter with the wizards. The most he could do was create a barrier around himself so sand won't get in his hair, eyes, ears nose and clothes. Only the wind was allowed to pass through in his barrier and he joined a group in an improbably sturdy tent.

'It's a freaking sandstorm and this tent survives the damn thing. Pretty cool magic on your part.' Rei praised the tent that looked more like a kitchen, living room and bedroom all rolled in one as the wizards were shaking sand off of themselves. 'Although...' he chuckled. '...you guys should have used it to create a barrier around yourselves so you wouldn't be shaking sand off right now!' he cackled as he earned himself dirty looks.

'Well it was quick to catch on we really don't have time to and losing our wands in this desert is a no-no.' the redhead grumbled. 'We could use the idea anyway. Looks like the storm will take quite a while.'

'Crap, which means I'll be late.' Rei sighed as he leaned down on the chair. 'I'm sooo gonna get chewed out.' he grumbled as he held up his pointing finger, fire came out and drew a trail of fire for fun.

'What's your job anyway?' the redhead asked Rei who smiled as wind blew his hair, showing his lightning scar(**1**) which caused many jaws to drop unbeknownst to him.

'My job? Oh I need to make things interesting at that base that's all.' Rei grinned as he looked outside. 'Oh, storm's over! Gotta go.'

'Wait a minute, Zeroseven,' the redhead guy cried as he strode over to brush away Rei's fringes. 'Where did you get this scar?'

'Oh, a nasty injury caused my skin to burst and bleed like hell.' Rei shrugged. 'That was seven years ago. What's the deal man?'

'Oh...it's just that we're looking for a boy with a similar scar to yours...although yours looks more like lightning than a bolt.' the redhead man admitted. 'He's a VIP to our community and we can't find him anywhere. The Child Services won't tell us who adopted him.'

'Hummm...good luck finding him then, Earth's pretty big. It's like looking for a needle in the ocean.' and Rei left for work.

'Damn Bill, it's so close too.' Bill's co-worker shook his head. 'Too bad that kid ain't him.'

'Yes...it's really a shame. It's been YEARS now.' Bill sighed as they went back out to go back to the tombs to work. Ohhh if only William 'Bill' Weasley asked some more, and if only Rei stayed longer for both sides to do one-plus-one...

And if only the Wizards said a certain spell;

**Point Me Harry Potter**.

Sadly, due to magic, Witches and Wizards lost all forms of common sense, physics and logic, justifying things as 'magic'. Magic may be fun it it certainly did more harm than good in a race reliant on magic.

xxx

Egyptian Base, Cairo...

Rei's mission was to assassinate one of OZ's financial supporters, Prime Minister Essam Sharaf. The man also supplied OZ with fuel and supplies one can only get in Egypt as a secret member of Romefeller Foundation and he frequently visits the OZ Cairo Base. It'll be easy. All he had to do was use his snakes, Noir and Blanca to do the job for him when the man is alone.

Upon finding the man alone in the bathroom, the two Black Mambas lunged from Rei's coat to bite the Minister at the neck, injecting as much venom as they could, causing the Minister Hyperexcitability and Convulsive Symptoms. Rei then cured the man's bite wounds to erase traces and wipe off the blood with his handkerchief before leaving the base, and go back to his Gundam...

And he was miles away from it's hiding place.

Great. Until then, Howard sent him out on Assasination Missions only Rei could do as he can never be caught, for Rei uses his snakes to kill than guns, enabling him to bypass security while in disguise several times.

xxx

'Hey grandpa, it's been several weeks now and no signs of a colony dropping anytime soon.' Rei told Howard through communications system.

/Yeah, it's been confirmed. Change of Plans./ Howard told Rei who blinked. /And I'm housing two of the pilots right now whose suits need fixing./

'WHAT? Then my job...' Rei croaked as Howard shook his head.

/Killing them no longer applies as Operation Meteor changed./ Howard told Rei. /Apparently, all five scientists are against the original plan and set out to carry OM on their own terms with less bloodshed, and targeting only OZ. Come join us here in Luxembourg./

'So I'm to team up huh? Roger that.'

xxx

Luxembourg Base...

'So, how're things with you and Heero?' Howard asked Duo Maxwell, pilot of 02 Gundam Deathscythe as Duo was using Howard's computers to check the status of his Gundam repairs and re-supplying.

'The guy's gonna give me nightmares for years pal,' Duo shuddered. 'That maniac set his dislocated knee back in place all by himself!' he choked out. 'I even heard it 'pop'! Talk about a tenacious bastard!' he exclaimed as said 'tenacious bastard' was checking his systems and can very well hear Duo but chose to ignore him anyway in favor of 'priority number one'.

'Well, until you guys are ready to get the heck outta here, I'm calling in my grandson.' said Howard. 'And send him out with you. He'll be of a great help.'

'Huh? You got a grandson?' Duo blinked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

'Yeah, my grandson Rei. One Gundam per colony that makes five, so I created a sixth one with Rei as it's pilot...representing Earth itself.' Duo and Heero stopped whatever they're doing to listen to Howard. 'Might as well come out now. I heard of Operation Meteor and it's original plans set up by the rebellious members of the colonies who wanted to commence Operation Meteor. That was form of retaliation for the assassination of the political leader Heero Yuy. Operation Meteor was the brainchild of Dekim Barton. The original plan called for the dropping of a colony onto the planet Earth. Barton had intended to drop the L3 colony X-18999 in or soon after the year After Colony 195. After the colony had been dropped, five Gundams would be sent to Earth to take control. The Gundams were to be tools for a massacre. Once the planet had fallen to the Gundams, the Barton family was to assume full control of the Earth Sphere with Dekim as the leader. That was the original Operation Meteor.'

'The hell? I didn't know about that one!' Duo cried. 'All I was told to do is that we go to Earth as shooting stars to disguise our arrival before we take out OZ!'

'And this grandson of yours...was he also told to take part of the Original Operation if you knew of it?' Heero startled the be-jabbers out of Duo and Howard by appearing all of a sudden behind them.

'Whoa! Heero! Don't do that!' Duo choked as he massaged his chest, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

'Well?' Heero asked Howard, ignoring Duo.

'Rei was not to take part in Operation Meteor. His purpose is different. His purpose is to foil Operation Meteor and destroy the five Gundams sent as tools of mass bloodshed to protect both Earth and Humanity.' the two pilots stared at Howard at this. 'Earth is the only planet we humans can live in. Even if the colonies deem themselves independent, they still rely on Earth for raw material supplies needed in everyday life, especially food. If Earth is plunged into eternal winter, all life will die little by little. Without plant life, animals and then eventually humans will die from starvation. The planet will become unable to support life due to the cold. And if the Gundams are still tools of mass murder, there won't be a living being left in Earth. Eventually, the colonies and Dekim Barton's so-called 'Kingdom' will perish. Not only is Earth destroyed, but humanity will also perish.' Howard explained. 'Why should billions of innocents perish because of the faults of the few? With that thinking in mind, I trained Rei and created his Gundam to end the War our way...by destroying OZ, the Romefeller Foundation and the Barton Foundation as well as their supporters.'

'When you put it that way...I guess that explains why old man G wasn't so forthcoming.' Duo sighed as he scratched his head. 'No idea there's more to just going to Earth as shooting stars.'

'That's the truth behind Operation Meteor huh?' Heero mused thoughtfully. 'So he's to kill us if the original plan proceeded.'

'Yes. But since plans changed, Rei won't be killing any of you kids anytime soon. He's already informed and is heading home.' said Howard. 'Rei's a nice kid but will obey his orders to the letter. If I asked him to cut Duo's hair and make him dress in drag, he would do it as soon as he catches Duo.' Duo blanched at that and took steps back from Howard.

'Y-you're kidding right?' Duo asked Howard nervously who laughed.

'Ohhhh he WILL do it. A job's a job no matter how silly!'

'Waaaah!'

* * *

><p>A:N<p>

1. Since Rei's first flight to space, the Horcrux in his scar felt a powerful tug to Earth due to its connection to Voldemort and the magics that bind it. So by leaving Earth, Voldemort's 'soul fragment' was 'yanked out' of Rei's scar, as well as the power blocks on his magic as he was leaving Earth. The magical bindings can't reach out to space so they were also removed rather painfully from Rei. Rei's scar burst from the ordeal, making more wounds near his scar to the point that it now looked like rooted lightning than a bolt should. With the magical bindings removed, Rei can use his full potential and still grow.


	4. The Templar Pilot

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

A:N- To answer your questions, Rei's Hedwig is just an ordinary snow white owl as he found and adopted said owl from the forests of Earth. This Hedwig is not the Hedwig Hagrid bought for him in Canon. As for the two snakes Noir and Blanca, he stole them from a zoo. As for Bill not asking Rei more questions even when he had the chance, it's because Rei left after asking him about his scar and didn't look back. Then it's VIP. Had Bill mentioned about Harry Potter...who Rei actually was, Rei would either run away from a world that wanted him to clean up their mess, or mass murder about the truths regarding him in his anger. Because that would lead to, 'If I was a hero, why was I left with abusive relatives and a hellish life?' The Wizarding World will show up a couple times in future chapters, don't worry.

* * *

><p>The Templar Pilot<p>

It took Rei four days to go to Luxembourg base. He wanted to see for himself who the other pilots are. And why the original Operation Meteor was changed. He had an inkling why and he was glad for it because he can't really destroy a damn colony all on his own even with his Dragoon System. Yeah, he can bang it up, but whether or not it disintegrates before entering the atmosphere is up for debate.

It was sundown when he arrived, and both Duo and Howard who were by the docks of the Sweeper Base-Luxembourg Branch were there to see him arrive.

But...

'What the hell happened to Templar to be deprived of it's paint?' Howard spluttered out as the Templar Gundam was pure white, save for the glass-green lenses on the Gundam's 'eyes'.

'That's the Templar Gundam stripped naked then.' Duo chuckled as the Gundam flew into the hangar. 'This I gotta see!' and he ran after Howard to meet up with this famous grandson who was supposed to kill them. Even Heero was there out of curiosity. "Even Heero wants to see who this guy is huh?" Duo grinned as the cockpit opened.

'Hey Rei! What the hell happened to the paint scheme of Templar?' Howard yelled as an effeminately pretty boy dressed like a guerilla stepped out and took the platform elevator to reach the hangar bridge where Howard and two boys were.

'A sandstorm in Egypt stripped my suit naked.' Rei deadpanned as he got off the elevator by leaping off it to land in front of Howard. 'I got the lousiest of timing.'

'Oh well, I'll just have it repainted.' Howard sighed. 'There's hoping that nobody has seen a stark-white Gundam yet.'

'You must be the famous grandson sent to kill us.' Heero, direct to the point spoke blandly to Rei who smirked.

'Oh, take offense?' Rei smirked at the spandex boy. 'A job's a job. My duty is to protect Earth from wannabe world dominators. Come hell or high waters. Now that plan's changed, you can keep your head. Well grandpa, I need to go. Noir and Blanca needs the toilet.' he said as he walked away.

'He's even taking care of kids now?' Duo asked Howard with an amused expression on his face.

'Not kids, _his two pet Black Mamba snakes_.' Howard corrected casually, that even Heero looked surprised. They may be colonists but even they knew that particular snake specie is poisonous. 'Rei has this uncanny ability to understand and befriend snakes. He can even befriend a Cobra if he wanted. He mainly uses them as assassination tools if he can't bring guns with him on a job. His main forte is assassination. I chucked him on assassination jobs to cripple OZ by assassinating their higher-ranked members and financial backers. He's known in my Sweeper Group as the Black Serpent due to this. He stole Noir and Blanca from a zoo back at L3 where I sent him to be discreetly educated and trained.'

'Ohhh man...should I be scared?' Duo shuddered. A seemingly innocent pretty face completely hid the grasp of death underneath.

'Well you should. The snakes either hide under his sleeves, coat or pants so be careful where you touch him or get bitten. They don't like it when anyone touches Rei without his permission.'

xxx

'Heero, what do you think...whoa!' Duo yelped as a number of owls flew in, carrying packages, most of which, were carton boxes of whatever's in it. And one of the boxes nearly hit his head and Heero ducked to avoid getting smacked on, as the owls dropped their packages in the hangar floors before flying out. 'What the hell is THAT all about?'

'Oh, you guys encountered our Owl Express.' a mechanic grinned as he passed by. 'Rei trained about fifty owls to be deliverers for us, but they can only carry small packages though such as parts and stuff. Pretty useful as it costs us less, we only needed to spend for deliveries like mobile suit parts too big for the owls to carry.'

'OK, what'll Rei train next, a lion?' Duo wondered wryly as he was sure this wasn't the only oddities he and Heero would encounter during their stay here.

xxx

In his room, Rei was taking care of his menagerie of snakes, as besides his primary snakes, Noir and Blanca, he owned a number of poisonous animals as well. Poison Arrow Frogs which he uses for blowdarts were quite the guests in his huge aquarium on the floor. His room in every base, was lined up with guns, knives of all shapes, sizes and forms, blowdarts and his poisonous pets essential for his assassination missions.

This was his main skill and he was proud of it. He was set on preparing poison darts for his next job when somebody just went into his room.

Heero.

'What is it?' Rei asked Heero while mixing up poisons in vials.

'We need to talk.' said Heero flatly as Duo also went inside. The snakes in the terrariums 'stood' up and hissed menacingly. Rei hissed to the snakes that slunk back to the terrarium but the two other pilots SWEAR the snakes were glaring at them.

"Man, this is juuust plain creepy. I bet my braid that all animals here are toxic...and what's with this room?" Duo wondered as he looked at the walls lined up with guns, rifles of all different kinds, a cabinet full of bullets for said guns, and a cabinet full of knives and two closets for who-knows-what. This was truly a killer's room. Heero was staring at the guns rather predatorily.

'I want to know your identity, status, and all that whack.' Heero told Rei.

'Grandpa didn't tell you guys my name yet? Well ain't he forgetful.' Rei chuckled. 'I am Rei Sevine, 14-gonna be-15 this July 31st, birthplace London, England and Gundam Pilot of 06 Gundam Templar. I don't represent the colony to be a 06 but I represent the Earth as you already know.'

'Damn, you're a couple months younger than us then. We're both 15.' Duo grinned as he slung an arm around Rei's shoulders. 'You're like, the team baby!'

'We're not even a team.' Heero drawled as Duo twitched at the deadpan snarker.

'Well, we're all probably teenagers piloting WOMDs! So how's your name spelled?'

'Japanese word for 'Zero' and Gothic word for 'Seven'. In other words, my name is a code name.' Rei smirked as this revelation took aback Heero and Duo. 'I ain't telling you my real birth name so stick to my code one. Why'd you want to know about me all of a sudden?'

'Because you are an unknown factor to our mission and a potential ally or an enemy depending on circumstances.' Boy was Heero frank! Rei chuckled before bursting out in laughter. 'What's so funny?' he demanded as Rei stood up.

'Boy are you paranoid!' Rei exclaimed while sobering up from laughter. 'I like you kid!' this surprised the two boys for the second time. 'Well, as long as the original plan isn't hatched up, I'll be your ally. However...I will turn on you if the original plan is re-initiated. Do remember that.' he smirked as he approached Heero, and yanked him close to his face by grasping the other boy's chin. Rei then let Heero go. 'Well, you guys better skiddadle. I'm dealing with poisons in here for my next target...and no stealing of my prized guns or I'll shove an Arrow Frog down your throats.'

xxx

'Man, that guy is something else entirely Heero!' Duo exclaimed as they walked down the hallway after leaving Rei's room. 'A room fit for a killer and poisoner, and that name of his...he's 07 but his Gundam was 06...what the hell? What do you think?'

Heero was in deep thought as well about the boy who just named himself 07 despite the fact that he was the sixth pilot. Then why not name himself 06 if that was the case? Odd...And try as he might that night to sneak onto Templar to check out it's stats, it was guarded with numerous powerful firewalls protecting impossibly long passwords...about 50 characters?

All he can do now is just watch Templar in action so this alliance just might pay off.

xxx

Next day...at the Mess Hall...

'Morning...AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?' Duo yelped as Rei was dressed up, and even wearing make-up. Rei was dressed in a white hoodie jacket, baby blue tank top with fake breasts(Duo was sure he wore a bra and stuffed it or something) and a navy blue miniskirt. For shoes it was a pair of slip-ons.

He didn't even have hair on his legs.

'Oh, my next target is a pervert and pedophile in London and I'm off to off the guy.' Rei explained casually and he saw one person missing. 'Hey, where's Heero?'

'Oh, he's off to school.' said Duo. 'It's his cover. I mean, it's strange to see kids wandering around at school hours, right? He's attending St. Gabriel's Private School for Rich Kids.'

'And I don't see you going to school.' Rei drawled. Duo laughed it off.

'Haha, I didn't really get schooling as all I got is training. I'll be left behind and people will wonder why so I'm hiding here until my buddy's fixed.' Duo snorted. 'You? Busy being a hitman?' and Duo's eyes looked up and down.

'Pretty much. No time for school. Besides, what I know in my head ain't gonna be learned from cheap schools anyway!' Rei laughed haughtily in a creepily enough...convincing teenage girl's voice.

Duo wondered what kind of people the other pilots were. SERIOUSLY!

Heero was a nutjob who didn't care whether he breaks his neck or not as he jumped out of a frigging hospital floor on the FREAKING NINTH FLOOR and dislocated a knee when he decided to open the parachute too late. Then he resets his knee with sheer tenacity and once stole parts off his Gundam which he fixed OVERNIGHT WITHOUT SLEEP.

Rei is a killer through and through. He owned a variety of guns, complete with kits and bullets, owned a menagerie of poisonous snakes and frogs, and other assassination paraphernalia. He would even dress up for the job and have more mysteries on his person than Treize Khushrenada. And he has YET to see Templar in action too. He already saw Heero in action.

Then there's him, a happy-go-lucky guy who believes in the God of Death. He was pretty ordinary compared to these two and was glad he was the self-proclaimed sane guy in the bunch. He's already looking forward to meeting 03, 04, and 05 and see what kind of guys they are.

xxx

Some hours later, London, after hiding his Gundam, he arrived at night time but...

A rather chaotic night time. A green skull with a snake tongue is floating on the streets, robed men with skull masks are fighting a ragtag group of wizards. 'Hummm...it's obvious who the bad guys are...I should give them a hand.' and he took out his guns and put on silencers, before doing a number of headshots that shot each masked wizard dead before he disappeared.

To the wizards...

They all heard shots, causing quite a confusion between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters who were wondering where the shooting came from, and all Death Eaters fell down dead.

Upon unmasking, they were shocked to see known faces all dead, shot through their heads. Of course, they were dead!

This made headlines in the community, needless to say. And next morning, Rei got a new mission in his Gundam...to assassinate the higher echelons of OZ who would board a shuttle in New Edwards Base heading for the colonies.

'Humm...interesting.' Rei mused as he checked through the database on who would the passengers be. He was hoping to off Treize, but no information of the man whatsoever in OZ databases to his chagrin. But!

'Oh hell no!' he swore as he left for New Edwards Base. 'Full speed ahead! They cannot die!' he cried frantically as within his laptop...he discovered that OZ purposefully leaked wrong information as to WHO is on the shuttle leaving for the colonies. He would have to make sure twice upon getting there. His pedophile target can wait.


	5. Interference

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Interference<p>

Wizarding Community, Britain...

It was chaos in the Ministry of Magic with good reason. In Godric's Hollow, an attack by Death Eaters occurred...and Godric's Hollow is famous for being the home village of notable wizards like the Potters, Dumbledores, and the Bones Family, especially by one of Hogwarts Founders Godric Gryffindor. They were targeting Amelia Bones for murder, and the Order of Phoenix took action as the Ministry of Magic under Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort was back, and refuses to take action, prompting the Order to take action instead to protect Amelia Bones, one of the ideal candidates for the Minister of Magic position.

They approved of Amelia Bones. She was a fair, no-nonsense woman, never took briberies, and made sure justice was served cold. It was why she was head of DMLE and not Rufus Scrimgeour. Upon rescuing her and her niece Susan Bones, the fight escalated but...

The Order, led by Alastor Moody as Albus was too busy heading off the Ministry so they could freely take action, heard numerous gunshots(they didn't know that). And next thing they knew, from each gunshot, a Death Eater fell down dead.

'The hell?' Nymphadora Tonks, an Order Member croaked as their enemies fell down dead.

'We better be careful, they could be playing possum for all we know.' Moody growled. 'Disarm those mongrels before approaching them! Expelliarmus!' he barked at the Death Eater whom he suspected was a Malfoy.

'Expelliarmus!' the Order followed suit at their own targets. Once their wands were beyond their reach, they went close enough to see a hole by the hoods and a wet stain. They turned the bodies over and took off the masks to see familiar faces with holes on their foreheads with blood covering their faces as well as bits of their brains, but there's no mistaking it.

McNair, Travers, Yaxley, Rowle, Nott, Gibbon, and Dolohov.

'Eep!' Emmeline Vance meeped. 'They're dead!'

'And they better stay dead.' said Moody gruffly. 'These bastards are notorious since the first war. It's better for our community that they stay dead, these bastards.'

'Report!' Amelia Bones called out, startling the Order.

'You still here when we told you to evacuate to safety with your niece?' Kingsley cried incredulously as Amelia threw him a dirty look.

'My good men happened to be Order Members as I just found out!' Amelia snapped as Kingsley cringed and shrunk under her steely stare. 'I have every right for answers! Well Alastor?' she asked the mangled ex-Auror who sighed.

'Dead obviously...this is no spell as there's no magical signatures around their heads. No Dark Art.' Moody told her as he pulled up MacNair by his hair. 'Question is, who and what killed them?'

'Hey! I found something!' Tonks called out as she ran back to the group, holding something in her hand. A bullet but empty of gunpowder. 'It's got blood on it, so...' and she showed the empty bullet in her hand. 'It's still pretty hot to the touch.'

'A gun bullet...' Kingsley mused as he recognized the bullet. 'Arthur will have a field day. A Muggle Weapon killed Death Eaters! Whoever helped us out used a gun!'

'A gun eh? Sounds useful to me.' Moody grinned. 'Let's get these dead fools to the Ministry. They're dead anyway and we better let the world know a MUGGLE killed these bastards. Voldemort will have an aneurysm for sure!' and he laughed heartily.

'Honestly, it would anger the Dark Lord though but why not?'

'But hey, I think we should hide the fact that a muggle killed them.' Amelia suggested with a frown. 'These guns are dangerous. The Death Eaters might swallow up their prides AND use Guns on US, as Guns are a powerful weapon used by muggles. They're faster than any spell out there too.'

'Sigh...that has some merit in it.' Moody deflated. 'I really wanted to rub it in though...how about WE use them instead? It sure gets us nice results.' upon taking the dead Death Eaters to the Ministry, the Order wisely left their corpses and did not show up, not wanting a media circus AND be accused of murdering Purebloods even if they were confirmed Death Eaters. Amelia decided to protect them as well and that next morning, horror rang in the Ministry to find several suspected Death Eaters whose sleeves were torn to show their Dark Marks, and their masks on their chest with each Death Eater dead with holes on their foreheads.

Who and WHAT killed them is unknown as there's no trace of magic whatsoever. Of course, that got out to the Daily Prophet...

xxx

Number 12, Grimmauld Place...an Order Meeting was held.

'You mean to say that the one who aided you against seven Death Eaters used a gun and is currently unknown?' Albus Dumbledore asked the Moody Party who returned from their mission to rescue Amelia Bones.

'Yeah, we wouldn't know otherwise if Tonks hadn't found a bullet on the ground.' Kingsley remarked as he held up the bullet in question.

'I suggest we use these Guns too if we're to stand a chance.' said Moody gruffly. 'Better us than them.'

'But Professor Moody, none of us are strong enough to hold a gun!' Hermione Granger protested. She may be young but her knowledge was invaluable because of her obsession for knowledge and greatly hated being left out of the loop and she knows the situation of the Muggle World well, add the fact that she is a very talented witch who knew high-level spells and more advanced than anyone in her year level. And it was because of her Muggleborn Heritage that got them wind about Harry Potter. Granted, there are many Harry Potters as she theorized that there are several people in the world with the same name but different identities and backgrounds, but it was her inquisitive nature upon learning about their Harry Potter, and compared him to her world's Harry Potter...and to her shock, the boy-who-lived and the abused boy rescued by Child Services were one and the same, thus the search began when they now have an inkling of where the boy could be.

But Child Services refused to give them information about him and the ones who knew of the case were transferred to another Child Services Branch. But upon getting there, they got wind that they retired and changed jobs. And most of them left overseas too. So they had to find him on their own efforts. Bill Weasley got a close call in Egypt though. He met a beautiful boy who passed by the Valley of the Kings where he worked, who possessed a really lightning-in-the-sky shaped scar, not the infamous bolt-shaped scar they knew of. It was really close!

'Don't call me Professor girlie, haven't been since that damn Crouch Jr. stuffed me in my trunk since the start of term last year!' came the correcting mark from the ex-Auror complete with a snark.

'Ehhh whatever, it's more than just shooting a bullet, you also have to deal with the recoil force of the gun after shooting. If any of you watched a muggle action movie, you would see that even some professional actors have their hands thrown upwards per shot. We need to be physically strong to use a gun so we can wield them like we could wands without our hands getting thrown by recoil each time. And a gun can only hold limited number of bullets at a time. Some can hold as high as twelve bullets, and a revolver gun can only hold six. And remember, we might accidentally hit an ally if we DO use a gun. A gun, depending on where you hit, can instantly kill you or fatally hit you and you die if you don't get treatment on time.' she explained. 'Muggle weapons are more dangerous than magic, as with magic, we have quick treatment to spells by simply using the counter spell. You get almost no chance with a gun if you got shot at the head, heart, spine, lungs, kidneys and your neck.'

'Then we get training then. Where do we get guns?'

'Moody, due to what she said, I can't agree to this just yet. The consequences of friendly fire are too dire.' said Dumbledore somberly. 'And we are not murderers. Let's not stoop to their level.'

'Then what the _hell_ is this group for if we're not doing what we're supposed to do Albus?' Moody grunted. 'The Ministry is useless until Amelia gets the Minister Seat! Azkaban is also useless as a Dementor's loyalty changes to whoever offers them more souls to eat! Death Eaters will get free and gain support by simply just capturing them. And let's not forget that Fudge turns a blind eye as soon as he's given gold! It's common knowledge! Heck, even young Percy Weasley who works as that fool's junior assistant sees Lucius Malfoy give Fudge a sackful of Galleons for a bill favoring Purebloods he wants passed!' murmurs of agreement rang through the meeting room-the dining room of Grimmauld Place. 'As long as Fudge is Minister, Britain will go down due to corruption and his foolish cowardice.'

'I agree with Alastor even if I'm against killing myself. We still need to do something to permanently put them down.' said Remus Lupin. 'Our current operandi gets us nowhere, and more on our side are getting killed because we hold back to avoid killing or at least maiming them to the point they're invalids. OK, no killing but we should at least have ways to permanently put them out of action.' he suggested. 'To the point they're useless to send out in fights, raids, and whatever crime Voldemort wants them to commit in the name of Pureblood Supremacy.'

'I agree with Remus.' said Sirius. 'We're getting nowhere with what we're currently doing AND we're losing because of it. We nearly lost Amelia if it wasn't for whoever reinforced Moody's party. If we lost Amelia who's one of those capable to become Minister who truly works for the best for our community...we're done for.' he said grimly. 'We need to know ways of combat, ESPECIALLY skills we need if we lost our wands. I'm starting to favor muggle methods already if a Gun can take down seven idiots. Hermione, get us those action films for us to see and understand Muggle Fighting.'

'Sure but it requires tedious physical training, not just learning moves you know!' Hermione warned him. 'Muggles who have no magic practice martial arts, gunfire, assassination techniques, stuff like that and it's mostly close-combat quarters. Your only long-range offensive will be a gun. And in the Muggle World, you need a LICENSE to own a gun so uh...I think we'll be stealing...yikes.' she said sheepishly. Moody then stood up.

'Lead the way as soon as night falls. Find where we can get these guns and we better find a place for training! Fine, for some pansies we won't kill but we can always blow up a few knees can we?'

The situation sure spiralled out of control...out of Dumbledore's hands.

'Alrighty! How about we go to your house and watch these action films of yours?' Sirius grinned as he stood up.

'No magic in my house or you'll fry our appliances! You're definitely paying if you do!' Hermione huffed with a snarky smile on her face.

Such is the situation in the Magic Community.

xxx

Meanwhile, upon arrival in America, New York where the New Edwards Base is, it was almost departure time.

'Oh no oh no oh no...I'm not gonna make it!' Rei swore. 'It's almost time and for sure, if those men die...c'mon Templar, faster! We can worry about machine damages later!' he moaned as he flew using even his Dragoon System to boost his speed. Upon arrival, he saw Heero who just arrived. He quickly took out his laptop to contact Heero, and the Space Shuttle. 'Connect! C'mon...' he mused as he typed faster. 'Bingo!'

To Heero's Gundam...he was almost there to his target, when Rei's face showed up on his communicator screen...and the shuttle's radio systems. Rei's face showed up on the Gundams' communicator screens.

/HEERO! STOP! DON'T ATTACK THAT SHUTTLE!/ came the earsplitting holler, startling a number of people. /YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED!/

'What do you mean by tricked, Rei?' Heero asked Rei coolly.

/OZ let out wrong information on purpose! They leaked that OZ's higher echelons are on that very shuttle you're targeting when in fact, it's passengers are Alliance's Military Leaders! They're about to set disarmament of Earth for peace! If they die now, OZ will completely take over the Earth Sphere! Don't shoot!/ numerous looks of shock, were on the other Gundam Pilots present, as well as the Alliance Leaders on the shuttle.

'What?'

'We've been set up?' came the numerous outbursts.

'This is injustice! We've been had!' Wufei burst out in anger as he banged his fists hard on the armrests of his seat.

'Is this for real, Rei?' Duo cried as Rei's image on the communicator screen nodded. 'Which means...we nearly ended the one ticket we had for peace! Damn!' he swore in anger. Heero wasn't too happy either as he seethed...for he was just seconds away from nailing the final nail in the coffin with his beam saber.

He nearly lost this for them.

xxx

OZ Base, New Edwards...

'We've been found out.' Lady Une commented as the radio was even open to the base. 'Oh well, send out the Aries and Leos! Make sure that shuttle is put down for good!'

'Yes ma'am!'

xxx

At the base, numerous mobile suits from OZ are mobilized, and was to target the space shuttle.

'OZ's released their mobile dolls...' Quatre gasped with wide eyes. 'Somebody protect that shuttle! We'll handle the Aries and Leos!'

'Roger that! To the shuttle, keep flying! I'll cover you!' Rei yelled as he arranged for his Dragoon System Turrets to form a square beam barrier around the shuttle.

'What? A barrier?' Trowa croaked as the pilots of the Gundams, Aries and Leos saw the beam barrier.

'We can fight easy then!' Wufei smirked. 'Secure that shuttle! We'll handle these!' at the OZ New Edwards Base, Main Control Room...

'Ma'am, there's a barrier surrounding that shuttle!' an OZ CIC officer cried as he put the image on screen.

'Hmmm...this is certainly something new.' Lady Une commented as she looked at the formation of the barrier. 'Which means our beams will be useless against this thing unless our men are good at aiming small things. Those turrets secure the barrier...evacuate this base immediately. The Gundams will blow up this base for sure!'

'Yes ma'am! I'll now issue orders to evacuate!' and every OZ soldier who wasn't out fighting quickly left the base before the Gundams were done with the mobile suits. They're not dying anytime soon!


	6. The letter of Hatred

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>The letter of hatred<p>

After the mess in New Edwards, the Gundams made sure that the shuttle safely got to space, before meeting up in the battered base.

'So this is all of us?' Duo asked the others as they all met up after getting off their Gundams.

'It's all of us.' said Quatre with a sheepish smile. 'I think.'

'It's all of us. One Gundam per colony and in my case, I belonged to Earth, and my Gundam's created here too.' Rei grinned. 'I'm Rei Sevine, 06. You guys are?'

'...02, Duo Maxwell.' Duo grinned.

'04, Quatre Raberba Winner.' Quatre introduced himself.

'03, alias Trowa Barton.' said Trowa as Rei looked itching to get his gun. 'I just stole that name after I killed the original Trowa Barton.' now THAT'S new...

'01, Heero Yuy.' Heero sighed, having no choice but to comply by introducing himself. He seriously hated anything outside his job, especially...socializing. But he has no choice as even he can't do all this on his own! He inwardly admitted that he would need help but it'll take swallowing his huge pride-something all men possess-for him to admit that OUT LOUD.

'05, Chang Wufei.' said Wufei. 'It seems I'm not the only one who knew that we've been had...even I just discovered this too late after I confirmed his finding. If it wasn't for Rei, we would have committed a huge mistake.'

'We were so close to doing that.' Quatre sighed gloomily.

'Well, at least I managed to stop you guys in time.' Rei smiled. 'Well, I'm off to my next job. See ya again.' and he went back inside the cockpit, and his Gundam flew out of New Edwards.

'...a woman?' Wufei frowned as he watched Rei go.

'Nope, Rei's a man.' Duo corrected as Wufei blanched as the minds of the other three pilots clicked on one single conclusion.

'C-Crossdresser?' he yelped with surprised wide eyes as even Trowa looked shocked. They SWORE they saw a GIRL come out of that cockpit!

'No, he's an assassin.' said Heero monotonously. 'He will do anything and he means anything to get close to his target and get his job done. He'll even go as far as crossdressing as his next target is a known pedophile. That's what we heard.'

'Urrrgh...too much information Heero, too much information...' Quatre swooned after turning blue.

'He definitely looked pretty convincing...until you told us he's a man.' Trowa said blandly with a grimacing expression on his face.

'You wanted information, I definitely gave you just that.'

xxx

'We've been found out, your excellency.' Lady Une reported to Treize in a safe house not far from New Edwards. 'And the Alliance members got away safely.' as they spoke, there's a scuffle on the shuttle, due to a traitor General Septem. He was eventually killed by Field Marshal Noventa out of self-defense.

'I see...there's always next time.' Treize chuckled. 'We do have bases in outer space.'

'I'll send word then.' Lady Une nodded. 'And also, there are six Gundams confirmed in New Edwards. How should we deal with them?'

'I leave it up to you my lady.' Treize chuckled.

'Sir.'

xxx

Back in London...

'Ahhh...I'm in serious need of some sleep...' Rei yawned. 'I didn't get to sleep because I had to rush there for nine freaking hours!' he swore with a grunt as he checked the schedules of his target. 'Humm...already left London...heading for VEGAS? I have to go back to America again! Damnit!' Rei swore angrily with a twitch. 'I need some refueling...' he moaned as he headed for Luxembourg Base to get re-supplied.

This, was not his day.

Back at home...he slumped on his bedroom for some much-needed sleep. He was dead tired. And his staying in one place...and apparently close to the British Isles as Luxembourg is close by...

Gringotts, Wizarding Bank, British Branch...

'I finally found you, Mr. Potter.' Lionfang, the Potter Family Account Manager mused as he managed to locate his client through a goblin spell. 'You have eluded us for many years since 'that case'...but for now, we must meet.' and he was gone, and reappeared right inside Rei's bedroom, where he found his client fast asleep.

The goblin twitched and put his hands on his hips. 'Napping during the day? Why I never!' and he snapped his fingers, causing a mild lightning bolt to sting Rei's butt.

'Waaaah!' Rei yelped as his body practically sprang off the bed. 'WTF?' he gasped as he quickly looked around...to see a goblin wearing a suit. 'Wha...goblin?' he blinked at he STARED and even went as far as pinching his own cheek to see he was not dreaming.

'Correct guess Mr. Potter.' Rei stiffened at this. 'I am your Potter Family Account Manager, Lionfang of Gringotts' Wizarding Branch.'

'W-wha...kindly explain?' Rei sputtered incredulously at the Goblin. 'I know I'm magic, but nothing about owning a magic bank account?' Lionfang sighed.

'Well, I shall start from the beginning.' said Lionfang as he explained about the Potter Family, and how Rei was the last living Potter and only heir due to the First Wizarding War.

'If I'm a hero, then why am I left behind in the hands of the abusive Dursleys then?' Rei snarled. 'I nearly died everyday from abuse! If it wasn't for my adoptive grandfather, I wouldn't live past six years old!' he growled with his teeth gnashing in anger.

'None of us knew...it was widely known however, that Albus Dumbledore left you in the care of the Dursley muggle Family as he felt you would be safer in their care and have a normal childhood...but apparently, that wasn't the case as we goblins found out. We have been searching for you since, although your story wasn't known in the Wizarding Public. It's only known to us goblins, and the people close to Albus Dumbledore and the man himself.'

'I want that story leaked, Lionfang. Not to gain sympathy but to tell them of the fate they abandoned me to. It will also be a clear message that since the wizards abandoned me and not even my godfather and family friends bothered to save me and just took the word of an old man, it's only fair that I'll abandon THEM to this megalomaniac you speak of. However, you are not to reveal who adopted me. Just say that whoever did is a very important human who wants his identity and background classified. Do not reveal my new name either.'

'Very well Mr. Potter or should I call you Mr. Sevine now? I also came here to tell you of your account statistics. Your Trust Fund which is intended for your schooling, is 100.000 galleons, sickles and knuts, totalling to 634.000 Euro.' Rei's jaws dropped at this. 'As for the Potter Family Vault, you currently possess 700 million galleons, 998 million sickles and 500 million knuts, totalling 35 billion, and 389 million and 340 thousand Euro.'

'H-holy crap...I own that much money?' Rei squeaked incredulously as he felt weak on his knees, and found himself glad he was sitting on his bed.

'The main problem is, your money is STAGNATING in the bank Mr. Sevine.' said Lionfang with a frown. 'If you don't start investing in businesses to increase money or at least use your money in the bank, your money will soon lose value! Then it'll be nothing more than a worthless pile of gold in the vaults. That's our main worry right now.' he pointed out. 'You need to use the money in both accounts and soon. As the last living Potter and heir, you are automatically emancipated according to laws of the Ministry, making you hereby a full adult. What do you wish to do with your money?'

'Humm...its pointless wasting space as apparently, I have two vaults...' Rei frowned in a thoughtful pose. 'Lionfang, I want the money in my Trust Vault moved to the Main Potter Vault. Afterward, declare that space vacant for somebody else to use it. Then if there are any unauthorized withdrawals I definitely did NOT permit, retrieve that money by all means, unless it's your salary as my manager. As for me using my money...I'll decide what to do. I sure as hell don't know what to do with it but if the need arises, I'll contact you with my owl.'

'Very well Mr. Sevine. Anything else?'

'Can you use goblin magic to deliver a very...verbal letter for me?' Rei asked Lionfang. 'I can't use Hedwig or they'll place a tracer on my owl just to drag me back and use me to fight their problem for them and what? Abandon me again?' Rei sneered with a snort. 'Not a snowball's chance in hell. I want this letter delivered to Sirius Black, **my so called Godfather**.' he said as frostily as he could as he picked up a piece of paper... 'You can charge for this service if you like...because I know for a fact that account managers are definitely not messengers. Just make this one time an exception.'

xxx

London, 12 Grimmauld Place...

'Sirius! There's a letter from you in Gringotts!' Molly Weasley cried as she delivered the letter to Sirius while she was halfway cooking lunch for the Order and her family who were hanging around elsewhere in the house.

'Gringotts? I just got my monthly statement this morning...that's weird.' Sirius blinked as he touched the envelope, but he gasped upon skin contact. 'TOO COLD!' he yelped as he quickly let go of the envelope like he was zapped with static electricty.

'What do you mean cold? It's pretty normal to me in my hands.' Molly snorted. 'And those boys can't prank it as the owl just came and dropped the letter in the mailbox.' Sirius stared as he touched the envelope on the floor.

'But to me, it's like ice...I'll have to deal with it then.' Sirius swore as he opened it, but it wiggled out of his hands to form a mouth. 'A Howler?' and both adults braced themselves but what awaited is not a screeching scolding from a goblin, but the voice of a young man.

**Yo, worthless godfather of mine...this is Harry Potter speaking.** came the cold, sneering voice worthy of a Malfoy. **I just learned the truth from my Potter Family manager Lionfang...about my family, the First Wizarding War and how my parents died and I became a supposed hero that night. If I was a hero, why wasn't I given a happy childhood? Why wasn't I loved? Instead, after accomplishing my duty to this community, I was abandoned to the hands of my abusive maternal relatives...day after day I suffered physical pain and verbal abuse and learned the life of a child slave. None of you even bothered to check up on me...you just took the word of a presumptuous old man who said all is well when in fact, it's not.**

'N-no...not true...I didn't abandon you!' Sirius sputtered as he burst out into tears...but the fact that nobody ever once checked up on his godson stung while he was in prison.

**So just as how you and the Wizarding Community abandoned me to my hellish life, I shall abandon you to your resident megalomaniac and renounce any familial connection with you. You are no family of mine!** came the snarl as Sirius looked like he was shot, while Molly covered her mouth with her hands in horror. **I will leave the Wizarding Community to rot just as they left me to rot! I can almost see my parents rolling in their graves for your abandonment and my suffering.** the voice hissed. **I nearly died day after day from the beatings I suffered you know? Day after day, I would pray that I died so I can be with father and mother as living was too painful! If it wasn't for magic, I'd be long dead you children of bastards and bitches!** Sirius sank on his knees at this, while Molly stood, frozen from the verbal letter of hatred. **The man who found me along with a sympathetic taxi driver saved me, adopted me and loved me...and he was a total stranger at first too. He treated me like I was his son in all but blood. He wanted to help me and teach me that not all adults are evil...and taught me that life was still worth living and that I still have hope to be loved and cared for.** Sirius and Molly could 'hear' the smile in the voice **That had been my most happiest moment...a stranger of all people showed and gave me the love I wished for, for so long but my so-called family never once showed me love. Congratulations, I now officially announce and wish to repeat that I'm denouncing all familial bonds to you, both magic and blood. This is a permanent good-bye!**

'NOOOOOO!' Sirius howled in despair, almost pulling his hair out as Molly burst into tears. 'No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!' he wailed in anguish, but the cold Howler wasn't done yet. But Sirius was too far gone in his despair to hear the last tidbit.

**Oh, by the way, I heard from Lionfang that you knew the truth, but kept it a secret from the Wizarding Community...so I asked my manager to reveal the truth, complete with HARDCORE EVIDENCE for the community to see the hell they put me through, under the words of an old man...I'll make sure they know of it.** came the menacing, scathing promise and the Howler tore itself apart.

'What's with all this screaming and what happened?' Ron Weasley cried as he, his sister and older brothers only saw their mother sobbing, and Sirius wailing in anguish. 'Oy! What happened?'

'R-Ronald...owl Albus now...' Molly sniffled with puffy eyes. 'And tell him to gather the Order and for Albus to bring his pensieve...immediately!'

'Y-yes mum...' Ron croaked, finding the situation awkward as the twins and their sister exchanged nervous, awkward glances. What had happened for two adults to break down as if somebody died? And when the Order gathered at Grimmauld Place...

'What happened? Ron made it sound so urgent.' Remus asked Molly as all 19 members gathered in the dining room. The Weasley elder brothers Bill and Charlie could not come due to being in two different countries though...and in their place, was their youngest siblings.

'...it would be easier for me to show you in a pensieve, Remus.' Molly spoke in a broken voice. 'Poor Sirius is devastated and is of no condition to be with us in this meeting so it falls to me to tell you this. Harry contacted us.' gasps rang among the members.

'And?' Elphias Doge asked the redheaded matron excitedly who shook her head.

'He sent a Goblin Howler that is extremely cold to the touch only for Sirius, supposedly meant to emphasize his hatred towards us and the Wizarding Community in General for abandoning him to the cruel Dursley Family.' Molly told them sadly as she took out her wand and tapped her head with it. 'You should hear the words he said as soon as I get my memory out.'

'Very well then.' said Albus as he took out his pensieve and Molly extracted her memory and dropped it on the Pensieve. The whole Order took turns in watching and by the end of it, all fell silent, with the women weeping.

'This...is not good...' Albus choked in horror.

'Well I told you since the beginning!' Minerva snapped. 'But you insisted on it! Look at what's happened now!' she cried harshly. 'And poor Sirius! He was still in prison when all this happened but Harry thinks he abandoned him to the Dursleys' cruelty, not once checking up on him! This is all your fault!'

'We should increase our efforts in searching for young Harry. We must prove him wrong.' Albus insisted. 'We didn't abandon him!'

'And you call dropping a baby on a doorstep 'not abandoning'?'

'And he probably took steps. If we couldn't find him before, even using illegal blood magic and combed through Child Services all over England, what makes you think we can find him now?' Severus Snape grumbled. 'He is no fool. He made it clear that he abandoned us just as how we so-called abandoned him. And he would have paid the goblins a fortune to make all wizarding magic useless in tracking him and could be relying on the goblins to hide him and whoever's the Muggle that adopted him. Let's also not forget that he will reveal the truth to the community...as to why he's a no-show for the past five years.'

'That musn't happen!' Albus cried in horror with wide eyes. 'We must go to the Daily Prophet...'

'Too late...' said Arthur Weasley in a haggard voice as he got back from work, and held out a Daily Prophet issue, with the Headline reading, **HARRY POTTER, ABUSED AND ENSLAVED BY HIS OWN FAMILY?** the Order gasped at this as there was even a photo of a bruised, and battered little boy who was lying on a hospital bed complete with an IV Drip and an oxygen mask. 'Who leaked this to the Prophet? The community's in chaos and we're all receiving Howlers on all departments it was barking mad!'

Oh no...


	7. School Again?

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>School Again?<p>

After that encounter with Lionfang, Rei was thinking. He had delivered his brand of revenge to the Wizarding World after learning of the truth about himself, his family and their history. And why his godfather who was freed when he was twelve never came to find him in both Earth and the Colonies. He could find him with magic for crying out loud, if Lionfang could find him but nooo, he probably took the word of that hateful old man-who happened to be well-respected in the magic community, Albus Dumbledore. He would really love to kill that old man one day.

Justice and Revenge is a dish best served cold. After the war between Earth and the Colonies, he planned on continuing to live. Marry, have kids, the works. His family blood must NOT DIE, even if it means asking Howard to create genetically altered Clones of him. With that mindset, he decided to ask Howard first.

'Grandpa.' Rei asked Howard who was double-checking data on Wing and Deathscythe. 'How do you feel about Cloning?'

'Cloning? What made you ask about that outta the blue?' Howard snorted as he paused in his rapid-typing.

'It's just that I don't see myself getting married anytime soon. In fact, I might die in this war even. But I still want to have kids but me getting married...? And I never even got along with a girl and how can I? It's my only resort but I'll ask you first.' Howard groaned at this.

'Granted, the life of a soldier is dangerous but Cloning has 50-50 chances of survival there due to genetical discrepancies.' Howard grunted. 'It'll be lucky if the clones turned out OK!'

'Then I want to risk it.' said Rei with firm resolve. 'I want six male clones of myself, but genetically altered so they'll all look different. They are to be my sons who will inherit all I have should I die. I don't wanna die without leaving behind proof that I existed. Please, grandpa.' Howard scratched his head at this.

'You DO realize that we'll be playing God in this request of yours?' Howard asked his adoptive grandson with a frown.

'I know...but please, do it anyway.' Howard sighed at this. Rei will not back down anytime soon.

'Alright. I'll be going to our Main Sweden Base for this.' said Howard with a heavy sigh. 'You manage the Luxembourg Base in the meantime and you take care of those two then. Come here and give me some genetic material.'

'Yes.' and the two left for the first step of cloning...providing the genetic material...

xxx

Next Day...

'Hey Rei, where's Howard gone off to? Don't see the old guy around.' said Duo as he looked around.

'Oh, he's in our main base so for now I'm in charge of the Luxembourg Base.' Rei told the boys. 'Which means I'll be looking after you lot.' and he looked at the Gundams under repair.

'Oh yeah, I got an idea!' Duo chimed. 'Why don't we join Heero in school, in St. Gabriel? I'm dying of curiosity to see what school life is like!'

'Weren't YOU the one who said 'who cares about school'?' Rei snorted as he crossed his arms and glanced at Heero.

'Hn, you guys do whatever you like.' he grunted as he went back to his suit. Duo sighed as he scratched his head.

'Man, that guy...all work and no play can make one a brooding, lonely old man.' the braided pilot sighed with his shoulders hunched. 'But whaddya say Rei? Gonna go to school with us?' he asked Rei excitedly. 'And let's enroll in the same class as Heero!

'Sure...why not? It's been a while too...because I stopped school at Grade One and that's when Howard adopted and groomed me for the job.' Duo's jaws dropped at this.

'W-what? Then what about your parents?'

'Dead long before I was a year old. I'm conveniently an orphan.' Rei said with a sad smile while Duo inwardly frowned. 'I was cared for by an orphanage who funded our schooling...and you can do the math from there.' that, was a lie. But Rei had no intention of telling them the truth. Ever. 'Well, I should see what High School's like, at least. High School students start at fifteen years old, right?'

And so they began. They enrolled into St. Gabriel Private School. Of course, they did not pay and hacked into the database after enrollment to make their data say that 'they paid' their fees.

'Man I'm so nervous! This is it!' Duo giggled excitedly as Heero just rolled his eyes.

'Just be yourself and everything will be fine.' and they had to be a bit late on purpose while listening closely to the door.

'Everyone, we have two new transferees to our class.' said the Teacher Mr. Glasborn. 'Come in, you two.' and two long-haired brunettes came in as the girls talked excitedly about the two newcomers, saying that if Heero was dark and handsome, Duo was 'really cute' and Rei 'what a pretty guy!' causing the two transfers to sweatdrop under their poker smiles. 'Please introduce yourselves.'

'Hiya!' Duo greeted cheerfully. 'Duo Maxwell here!' he practically exuded a friendly approachable aura. 'Pleasure to be here.'

'Rei Sevine. I hope we'll get along well.' Rei spoke with his million-euro smile that caused many girls to swoon, and for the guys to roll their eyes at their female classmates.

'Take your seats boys, and we'll start with World War II...'

Four Hours Later, at Lunch Time...

'Man, so this is an exclusive private school for rich folks huh?' Duo sighed as the trio isolated themselves from others behind the school. 'Yeah, there's Math and History but Politics, Fencing, Equestrian and all typical rich folk crap? I'm shocked!' he exclaimed as he ate his clubhouse sandwich.

"Hey, I'm a rich kid too you know!" 'Well, it's a shock for me too...I didn't know a school like this existed.' Rei admitted. 'Then again, exclusive for rich kids...speaks enough volumes as it is. Oh well, playing pretend is fun anyway!' he chirped happily when his personal owl came for him. 'Ah, what do you have for me today Hedwig?' he asked his owl as he petted her before giving her a piece of bacon from his own sandwich before untying the letter from her leg.

'What's that?' Heero asked him.

'Oh, money issues. Our group is running low on money as business is a bit hard lately. People buying scrap mobile suit parts are dwindling in Luxembourg Branch in favor of producing the parts needed straight from a factory so the guys want me to get some money over.' Rei sighed as he took out a notebook and wrote a note to Lionfang to send him 100 million Euro at 5 pm, before putting the letter in the used envelope. 'Hedwig, to Lionfang, OK?' and the owl took off. And he turned to the other two pilots and said, 'Code Name.'

'Ohhh...'

xxx

Elsewhere in school, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft is in deep thought. Two new transferees today but said two transferees quickly stuck to Heero, the boy she knew is a Gundam Pilot who fights against OZ. One of the two transfers was also quite a familiar face, as he saved her from Heero's gun once when they first met. So his name was Duo Maxwell...and the boy named Rei Sevine. She's positive that the two so-called transfers are also Gundam Pilots fighting for the colonies...and using her school as a hideout and cover.

That was the plan she knew, but she could also see that...they wanted a taste of normal civilian life. She could see that while Heero is being his usual anti-social self, Duo and Rei were chatting happily while she watched from the third floor window where she was positive they wouldn't see her. She felt sorry for these youths who were thrust into war...and they're just around her age too!

She hoped that the war would end sooner in their hands...so maybe, they can enjoy more of being a normal teenager. In the meantime, she was thinking about the woman who murdered her father, Lieutenant Colonel Lady Une. Just for knowing the truth about OZ which her father and Dr. J passed onto her, he was killed and now she was also a target for seeing the woman's deed.

Then again, Relena also wanted revenge for her father. The question is, can she hold a gun and kill...? She would need a strong resolve to commit her first act of murder...and revenge.

"Father..." she mused as she clenched her fists. "I'll avenge your death...no matter what."

xxx

Down at the school grounds...Rei sensed her vengeful feelings but could not tell who. 'Hm?'

'What is it?' Heero asked Rei after washing his hands using his leftover water from his water bottle.

'...I sensed a murderous intent...but luckily, it's not towards us.' Rei mused. 'The question is, who does this person want dead I wonder...?'

'That's creepy man...and how can you tell?' Duo shuddered as his eyes warily glanced around.

'Killer's instincts. I'd know if a murderous intent was aimed at us or not. But someone in the school who's close by really wants someone dead.' Rei told them softly. Heero also glanced around as well.

'Then I'm glad it's not us or our cover will be blown...and so much for school life too.' Duo sighed. 'By the way Rei...'

'Hm?'

'A student at this school knows who we are.' Duo warned Rei as the other brunette frowned. 'Relena Darlian. Apparently, on our first arrival here to earth, she found Heero washed up from ashore and he tried to kill her for just seeing him so I uh had to save her when I happened to be nearby. She also saw our Gundams.'

'Idiot, when you came, that was the second time I saw her again.' Heero corrected coolly. 'The first time, I had no choice but to run.' Duo blinked at this. This was something he didn't know.

'Oh...OK. But anyhow, considering how we're hanging out right now, Relena probably already knows that you're also a pilot. She'll approach you soon for confirmation.' Duo told Rei. 'But she won't rat us out. Otherwise Heero will really shoot her.'

'So that's our form of security then.' Rei muttered. 'I'll see how to deal with her if she does approach me. And Darlian eh...he was killed in L1 during a peace conference with the colonists.' that was something new. 'Apparently, Vice Minister Darlian learned the truth about OZ and he became a threat. He was killed with a bomb placed in the conference room...and he happened to have taken Relena to that very meeting and most likely witnessed everything. She's now also a target of OZ.' Duo and Heero stiffened at this.

'Man oh man...what a mess...' Duo moaned as he scratched his head. 'What do we do about her then?'

'I'll keep an eye on her. You two continue turning OZ into scrap metal.' Rei instructed. 'Relena Darlian must not die...for she has inherited the Vice Minister's will of pacifism. Moreover, her family has huge political clout and influence and Relena as the sole heir of those wills will soon blossom into a threat for OZ as soon as she learns just how much power she actually possesses. She must not die.' he said grimly. 'And Heero, no killing her, OK?' he warned Heero who grunted. 'She could very well turn the tables for us. Her family's will of pacifism and the power of the citizens if they united...it's easy to count who wants bloodshed and those who want peace.'

'...whatever.'

xxx

They enjoyed school life so far in school for a couple of months. They got along well with their classmates even though they avoided outsider friendships as much as they could, and Heero stayed as a lone wolf. Then after a basketball tournament, which they won...

'Ahhh! That was so much fun!' Rei chirped as he stretched. 'I never played sports before in my entire life too!'

'For someone who never played sports before, you sure played like a pro.' Duo scoffed. 'Even I had some experience until that old man professor of mine picked me up.'

'It's easy as long as you read the rule book but experience is a whole another matter.' Rei smiled when a pink limo stopped by. 'Heero, your princess has arrived.' he grinned, causine the 01 pilot to twitch.

'She sure has nerves of steel...to want to see the guy who nearly shot her dead once!' Duo chuckled. 'Heero, deal with your lady OK? We'll be in the way so be seeing ya!' and Heero was left behind by his laughing co-pilots, making Heero swear he WILL get back at them later.

Why does he have to put up with her _anyway_? From a considerable distance, Duo and Rei watched from behind trees. 'Well will ya lookit that.' Duo smirked as they watched the two interact. Rei probed Relena's mind and found an interesting tidbit.

'It's her...she's the source of that murderous intent months ago.' Rei mused as Duo stared at him incredulously.

'Pacifist daughter of pacifist Vice Minister Darlian, source of murderous intent? And how?'

'...her father was murdered by OZ and there's a good chance she knew who was behind this. She's ready to face death just to avenge her father.' Rei told him. 'And like I said she must not die so I'll keep an eye on her. Templar will not be joining battles for quite some time.'

'Sheesh, I really wanted to see your Gundam in action though...' Duo lamented. 'All I saw so far is it's ability to create an anti-beam barrier.' he pouted. Rei laughed heartily at that.

'Now now, you'll see me soon if I go all out.' Rei laughed. 'Well, I got a new mission. It's to protect that missy from her own recklessness.' and he left Duo to look after Heero, while he set out to prepare. Relena would leave for a party where she got wind that 'that woman' would come. Originally, Marquis Weridge wanted to meet up with Treize Khushrenada but Treize sent Lady Une instead...and Relena saw that as her only chance for revenge. She would come to this party, come hell or high waters.

He would need two forged invitations...


	8. Une's Elaborate Scheme

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Une's elaborate scheme<p>

After school that day, Rei approached Relena. 'Miss Relena. We need to talk.'

'Rei...is it?' Relena asked Rei who nodded. 'What is it?' Rei then glanced around and upon seeing no eavesdroppers, he continued.

'I know what you're planning to do, Miss Relena. You want revenge in killing Lady Une of OZ for her murder of your father, Vice Minister Darlian.' Relena stiffened at this. 'I applaud your bravery but at the same time, frown at your recklessness, especially at a time like this where you are not allowed to die.' he said sternly. 'Assassination requires great patience, and a calm and sound mind with great focus. If you have both, even if you are a shoddy marksman you can still hit your target.'

'How did you find this out?' Relena gasped as her eyes darted around warily.

'It's easy to put one plus one, just as you had for both Duo and I when we transferred here for our cover.' Rei smirked. 'Might I add that your informant is quite, shoddy in cleaning his tracks. The basics of a hacker is knowing how to log out and NOT be traced. You should use another informant, otherwise, suspicious people will know it's you. You're already in danger just for witnessing Une murder your father.' Relena shook as she bit her lower lip at this. 'So I took the liberty of truly cleaning up after your hired hacker.'

'T-then what should I do? I can't forgive this!' Relena cried as she put her hand over her heart. 'My father is fighting for peace and pacifism and he's murdered so war can go on!'

'Then if it makes you feel better, I'll let you do what you wish. However, I will be in the shadows watching over you. The party's a month from now, there's lots of time to prepare Miss Relena. I suggest you use that time to practice your marksmanship. I will make sure that you can get into that party on my part. Take care.' and Rei walked away.

'Rei...' Relena muttered as she thought of her options.

A month from now...is it? She waited for her limo to take her home...and get prepared. A month is plenty of time.

xxx

Next day, in an OZ Base on Marseilles...Treize arrived on his shuttle, greeted by Une herself. They walked on the grounds as Treize wanted to see what Zechs Merquise took home...the prototype of all Mobile Suits, the Tallgeese.

'So that's the Tallgeese...an impressive suit.' Treize complemented as his eyes fell on the suit that was a head taller than the Aries surrounding it. And it looked rather like a pure white Gladiator with a shield and gun in it's hands. 'I can see that it's no ordinary machine...that and only Zechs can pilot it.'

'Giving Zechs too much personal freedom might not be wise.' Une subtly objected.

'There's nothing bad about a superior pilot wanting a superior suit to suit his needs, no?' Treize smiled. 'Any problem with that?'

'I'm just concerned that it might give him an attitude.' Treize glanced at his right-hand woman.

'There's no need to worry about that. I know Zechs very well. Him getting an attitude will be like asking for snow on the desert.' Treize snorted. 'Just focus on the major issues.' he ordered.

'Sir.' and they went inside the base...to his office where Zechs and Noin awaited them.

'We have been expecting your arrival, your Excellency.' Zechs greeted.

'Sorry for the trouble Zechs.' Treize greeted his young friend. Well, Zechs is five years younger afterall...being almost twenty.

'It's of no concern.'

'Very well, and also thanks to Lieutenant Noin for your commendable performances in the front lines.' Treize praised Noin. Something Une frowned on(possessive, jealous woman much?). 'I'd like to thank you personally.'

'You're too kind sir.' Noin slightly smiled.

"Why should Mr. Treize have to thank his own soldiers?" Une thought with a frown. "And some of them even shamelessly accept his praise."

'I've put Lady Une in charge of our latest plan.' Treize told them. 'Shall we get started?'

'Sir.' Une spoke. 'I'll be giving an explanation of our strategy at 1600 hours.' she spoke in a rather harsh, commanding voice. Treize looked at his watch.

'Almost time then.' he said. 'Be on your way.'

'Sir. Colonel Zechs, Lieutenant Noin, you two shall attend. Come with me.' Une commanded bossily.

'Oh, there's something I want to talk about with Zechs.' Treize told her. 'I'll have him follow later.'

'Very well sir. Come now, Lieutenant Noin. Move it!'

'Ma'am.' Noin was glad she has PLENTY of patience, that and she greatly respected the two men in this room than lose her temper with the older woman. She would not stoop that low and definitely did not want Zechs of all people to see her ugly side. She then followed Une out. When the two women were gone, Treize and Zechs made sure they were out.

'...I believe you have a better grasp of your feelings by now towards the Alliance.' Treize told Zechs as he sat on the armchair behind the desk, and rested his chin on his entwined hands. 'Well, Lightning Baron or should I call you Lightning Count now?'

'Your Excellency, I was hoping to serve you a little while longer.' said Zechs.

'There's nothing that'd make me happier, but are you sure?' Treize asked his longtime friend and confidant. Afterall, he knew Zechs best despite how Noin likes to think otherwise. Afterall, they grew up together.

'After all there's only one name I can give myself now...Killer Of His Own Men.' Zechs sighed dejectedly.

'The Gundams?'

'Yes sir.'

'In that case, you should do as you wish.'

'Thank you very much sir.' and Zechs set to leave the office...or was about to, when Treize spoke again.

'By the way, when are you going to take that mask off?' Treize asked Zechs in a rather teasing voice with a smirk. 'You've carried out your revenge...so there's no need to hide your face any longer.'

'I still carry around my feelings of hatred and bitterness in the battlefield...think of my mask as a mark of distinction.' Treize chuckled as he stood up, and wrapped his arms around Zechs and rested his chin on Zech's shoulder.

'You're such a loyal man...that's why I can trust you with anything.' Treize purred as he gently cupped Zech's chin with his hand. 'Milliard Peacecraft.' Zechs stiffened at this.

'Your Excellency, anything but that name!' Zechs said a little too quickly.

'I'm truly looking forward to the day you truly take off that mask...Milliard.' before Zechs could protest, Treize's lips touched his in a chaste kiss. 'I hope to see you tonight, my dear Zechs.'

'...very well...Treize. Just don't call me Milliard in a place like this.' Zechs deadpanned as he gently took Treize's hands off him.

'Will do will do.' Treize chuckled as Zechs left his office. 'You're so fun to tease Zechs. It's what I liked best about you.'

xxx

In the Underground Strategy Room...it all began.

Une who was standing on a movable platform positioned herself in the middle of the room infront of the huge screen. 'The latest plan involves transporting the Tauruses to the Siberian Base to install our new mobility system.' she said as the Tauruses showed on screen.

'A new system?' Noin muttered. 'I definitely did not hear of this.'

'Our lack of confidence in the facilities and security at the Lake Victoria Base has led to this transfer.' Une continued as she subtly glanced at Noin who was in charge of that base. 'The Tauruses will be transported across the Arabian Peninsula under the heavy guard of our African Branch. We'll take over the transport there. So far there aren't real threats but we all considered everything. We've already announced a false transport plan. We won't let the Gundams have their way this time!'

'The Gundams have practically attacked all of OZ's operations. This should be another attractive target for them. _But as long as I'm in charge, such interference will not happen_!'

'If they're going to Siberia, they can pass through OZ's protected areas so the Gundams won't be able to attack.' Zechs commented as he observed the points of transfer and attack strategy on the screen.

'No, we want them to come.' Une replied with a cold smile. 'I consider annihilating the Gundams as a big part of this plan. Up until now, our losses were because of cowardly soldiers who are slow in compiling data. But now OZ is serious! I'd like to give an example of how to eradicate the Gundams. It might not come to much use, but let me provide you with some background.'

xxx

Back at St. Gabriel, Heero was hacking using the computer in his room, when Dr. J's protesthic hand and soon his face showed up on his screen. 'Dr. J!' he gasped as Dr. J smirked.

xxx

'We'll refer to the unit that fell over the Pacific Ocean as Gundam 01.' and an image blueprint of Wing Zero showed up on his screen and his bird-mode transformations. 'Most remarkable is it's mobility as an aircraft. We'll lure it to an Aries Air Zone to shoot him down. Without it's 'wings' we can overcome it in a long battle. Next, the 02.'

xxx

/The Tauruses are quite a problem./ Dr. J told Heero. /It has the ability to learn after accumulating enough battle data. I wanna trust OZ's system, but it's possible the machine will ignore the pilot's commands and act alone. If the command to kill overrides the pilot, the consequences could be significant. Destroy it, otherwise it'll be a menace to mankind./ end of transmission.

'Mission Accepted.' Heero agreed as Duo and Rei barged into his room.

'I've come to say goodbye!' Duo grinned. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' he said as both boys leaned on the doorposts.

'OZ's transport plan is good. They'll be taking two routes, both air and land.' Rei continued. 'One which contains the Aries and the other route is a decoy. I tried hacking but apparently, it's not even in the computers. The strategy this time is most likely passed by word of mouth from the higher ranks to the grunts.'

'Heero, you and Rei take the Air Route.' Duo suggested. 'Both your machines have flight capabilities, so this should be a cinch. I'll fight the Land Route. The others will come, I'm positive. We'll lose if we don't have a plan this time...'

'I agree. I'll contact the other pilots to see which route they'll take. There are six of us. Two groups should take and clear a route. If I can't get a hold of them...well...it's up to us I guess.' Rei sighed. 'Where the hell are they anyway?' he wondered as he scratched his head.

xxx

'02's features allow it to remain unnoticed and it specializes in Close Combat. It's important to make 03 exhaust all of it's ammo at an early stage.' Une told the soldiers. 'This is true for all of them, but not one of them specializes in organized combat...'

xxx

Elsewhere, not far from the Circus...

'There's no choice but to attack during the transport.' Trowa sighed in annoyance(his expression doesn't look it). 'Even with such basic tactics...if they can trick us, our firepower will be dispersed. By air...?'

By the Arabian Desert...

'We'll take the Land Route!' Quatre told his personal army of Maguanacs. They were already there in waiting. 'They might come by air. If we hit the transport early, we can tell everyone which one's the decoy!'

'You think the Gundams will come?' Rashid asked Quatre.

'They will come. We can't win this one by ourselves.' said Quatre as he put on his goggles. 'But I'm positive the others will come!'

'Master Quatre, somebody's contacting us!' Auda cried. 'Should we answer?'

'It could be an ally or one of the other pilots. Let's see it.' said Quatre as in different parts of the world, Trowa and Wufei also received Rei's message.

In China, by the Yangtze River...

'So, they decided that Heero and Rei will attack the Air Route and needs one more member, while Duo took the Land Route and needs two allies...' Wufei mused. 'Three pilots per route. Not bad.' and he sent his answer.

xxx

'04 is also a close-range battle-type suit but we believe that it's skills are broader than 02's. Avoid direct combat with 05 and barrage it until it's destroyed. Be extremely cautious of it's firepower in it's left arm. As for 06, the only Gundam confirmed not to have descended from the colonies in Operation Meteor and has yet to attack a base...and it only showed up on the attack of New Edwards.' Une spoke. 'It has the ability to create an anti-beam barrier with the turrets on it's back. It might focus on defensive powers so it's essential to have a good aim at the turrets as it's most likely that if a turret is taken out, the barrier formation will cancel. It's combat capabilities are long distance, if the guns on its holsters are any indication but skills unknown so be cautious!'

'That concludes my briefing.' Une finished. 'Gather the troops of the respective bases along this route to standby.'

'Yes ma'am!' Une then took her platform close to Zechs.

'Now then Colonel Zechs, I'm hoping that you can take out 01 on a one-on-one duel.' Une told the blonde colonel. 'What do you think? It's also perfect revenge as he previously suffered a defeat from 01 as at the time, he piloted a Leo but with the Tallgeese, I'm sure we'll get satisfactory results. Lieutenant Noin, you are to come with me to Headquarters. Any problems?'

'No ma'am.' Noin said stiffly. 'So if Zechs loses, it's his fault. Convenient.' she muttered darkly.

'It suits me just fine Noin.' Zechs told her upon hearing her mutterings. He knew of this too, coming from the spiteful right-hand woman of his lover. Afterall, Treize showed him more attention than he did her as they are fully aware of her feelings for Treize. Too bad for her he's already spoken for.

* * *

><p>A:N- How's that for a little fluff between Zechs and Treize eh? I told you that since Chapter 1, this will be Yaoi. I hope nobody forgot about that as I'll simply use flames and protests to cook fried eggs for tonight's dinner...<p> 


	9. The threat to the Colonies

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>The Threat to the Colonies<p>

'And whatever happened to keeping an eye on that woman?' Heero drawled as he took flight with Rei.

'She'll be fine. Her night of revenge will be till the end of this month. She's got plenty of time to hone her shoddy marksmanship skills.' Rei chuckled. 'She'll stay put till then.'

'Hn.'

'Worried?'

'Who's worrying?' all Heero could hear was Rei's teasing laughter. Heero really wanted to get back at him now...

'Anyhow, Trowa's coming. Quatre will most likely attack Land as the others are Close-Combat types and have no flight skills compared to us. Trowa will be a good aid as he's a long-range type. We got our own strategy this time so we'll manage.'

xxx

Headquarters...

'Mobile Suit Preparation for both the flight course and the railway course are complete!' a CIC soldier announced.

'Check the observation satellite for course irregularities.' Une ordered as the soldier set to work.

'Good. We can now begin.' Une smirked as Noin has a question to pop.

'Lady Une, which carrier route will they be using?' Noin asked her.

'Both are extremely important.' was all Une said when a warning siren rang.

'Ma'am! 04 has been sighted in 9.0 km from Land Point A!'

'Alright!' Une gasped. 'Aries no.4 squad attack!'

xxx

Land Route...the Maguanac were attacking the Aries suits while providing support for Quatre, while Rashid spotted the Land Route carrier.

'I found it, Master Quatre!' he cried. 'I'll send the coordinates over!'

'Thanks! Please cover me!' and Quatre headed off to attack the land route. 'There's no mistaking this security...it's this route all right!' he swore as he fired two missiles at the two Leos before him. He was about to destroy the railroad tracks when a beam cannon from the train shot him, causing him to fall over the tracks. 'Whoa!' He was about to get run over, if it wasn't for Duo's arrival.

'YOU WISH, ASSHOLE!' he cried as he had Deathscythe grab the train and toppled it over, and both Gundam and train rolled all over the tracks, but Duo got out OK. 'You OK man?'

'Somehow...your timing saved me!' Quatre sighed.

'Sure but this route's the decoy.' said Duo.

'What?' from the train compartments, out came numerous Leos...and they were surrounded.

It was the perfect situation to say 'Oh crap.'

xxx

Air Route...

Numerous Transport Carriers were flying over the skies as their radars caught a stranger. /Radar Plane reporting! There's a hi-speed carrier right behind us!/

/Release mobile suits for counterattack!/ and the planes released numerous Aries suits. On his carrier, Trowa came out of hiding and started his attack.

/The Taurus Carriers have arrived at it's refuelling point. Backup Defense Army, attack!/

xxx

Headquarters...

'Flying object from southeast approaching at hi-speed! Probably 01 and behind it is another hi-speed most likely the unknown 06. They'll arrive at the base in T-minus 300.'

'Zechs! 01 has just arrived!' Noin called to her headset. 'It's headed for the air route supply point where we're fighting off 03!'

'That's fortunate!' Zechs sounded really happy at this. 'He came for the Air Route.'

/He's also with 06 so be careful./

'I'll take care of these shitheads!' Rei cried as his turrets shot out of his back and next thing Heero knew, they were remote beam turrets and Rei also took out his pistols and began firing, taking out several Leos at once.

'So it's purpose is not just for defense?' Heero sputtered. He saw earlier that Rei was using the turrets for extra mobility and it's previous use as an anti-beam barrier but this part he wasn't expecting, as they landed smoothly on the airport.

'Heero, I gotta warn you now to stay out of my way especially where beams are concerned.' Rei warned Heero. 'My suit is created to reflect all form of beam attacks OZ has developed. If my suit reflected a beam and you happened to be there you'll be shot too.'

'That's quite convenient!' and also a headache, Heero noted. Which means he might get hit by friendly fire. 'Hm? Something's coming...' and he had his camera zoom on the newcomer, and checked the database. 'No match for OZ's latest weapons?' and he fired his Buster Rifle at the newcomer but it evaded his beam fast and took to flight. 'It's fast!' Rei saw that it will fire a shot at him and quickly launched his Turrets to form a barrier around Heero around the same time as the impact.

'That's no ordinary suit...it's Tallgeese, the first mobile suit designed by grandpa along with six other engineers back at AC 170!' Rei warned Heero. 'It's the prototype for all mobile suits, including Gundams!'

'Well isn't that great?' Heero grumbled. 'Statistics?' Rei sent over the weapon data and suit data of Tallgeese to his system.

'It's a well-rounded unit able to match the Gundams. However, development was abandoned because of it's powerful boosters put a lot of strain on the pilot, resulting in a burden of about 15Gs, enough to cause circulatory system problems or death of the pilot in question. So to prevent harm to the pilots, I heard it was then simplified into Leos and the Tallgeese was rendered obsolete. But who on earth mastered that monster?' Rei wondered aloud. "But it's beam data is also in my suit so it can't harm me or my turrets in any way...thank god grandpa has a strong memory despite his old age!"

'I have an inkling who. Leave him to me Rei.' Heero told Rei. 'Cover Trowa and make sure our match won't be interrupted!' "Time for payback." he growled as he remembered his match with a certain Leo with a beam saber and he had a good idea WHO is in that piece of antique. But the antique has surprising stats which means he better get serious.

'Yeah yeah, have fun with your dance. We'll handle the trash and the Tauruses! This one's in the bag!' and Rei flew off in search of Trowa who was fighting by the runway, and assisted him in taking out the Leos after sending him a warning regarding his suit.

"Anti-beam reflecting technology huh? Looks like I'll have to dodge while working with him too. This is gonna be tiring...but also training on my reflexes." Trowa thought as he worked alongside Rei in easily wiping out the opposition. 'Hey Rei, what's Heero's beef with that thing?'

'No idea but he knows who's inside that piece of dangerous antique and he wants payback.' and Rei sent him statistics of Tallgeese and a guess on who the pilot was:

Zech Merquise.

'...I guess we stick around and make sure he doesn't get killed...but anyway, let's finish our job.' and Trowa and Rei dealt with the remaining Leos, and headed for their target.

xxx

Headquarters...

'The Land Route Leos have been wiped out by 02, 04 and 05.' the CIC spoke. 'Air Route, completely annihilated! 03 and 06 are heading for the Supply Base and 01 is engaging Tallgeese in combat!'

'Who would've guessed the Gundams had this much power...?' Une muttered in awe as in minutes, their forces were being decimated.

'The Taurus Carriers are on standby for emergency take-off!' Noin cried. 'I'll give the 'okay'.'

'I didn't approve of that.' said Lady Une. 'My strategies never fail.' she said confidently.

'But right now they were just destroyed!' Noin cried. '06 got to the carriers and destroyed them all!' this caused Une to pale considerably.

'What did you just say? Destroyed?'

'Yes! Right now 03 and 06 are thrashing the base!' Une's glasses flashed while Noin braced herself. She knew Une's pride took a blow regarding her 'effective strategies' and failed to protect the Tauruses.

'...get Space Fortress Barge online. NOW!'

"Now what's she up to?" Noin wondered aloud as the Space Fortress is online.

/Colonel Une! Positioning is complete!/

'Good.' and Une took a radio. 'Calling all Gundam Pilots! We're ready to stage an all-out attack on the colonies! We've seized all missile satellites from the Alliance. Now we truly control the fate of the Colonies!'

'What?' Noin gasped with wide eyes. If that happens, millions of innocent civilians will die!

'This isn't a bluff!' Une continued. 'I demand all pilots to surrender at once and hand over your Gundams!'

xxx

'They've targeted the colonies?' Quatre gasped in horror.

'Hand over our Gundams? As if!' Duo snarled.

'Not a chance in hell you dishonourable fiends!' Wufei huffed, not really wanting to believe whether or not it's a bluff or for real. Inside he was nervous.

'Another of OZ's tricks...perhaps?' Trowa muttered while shaking.

'That skank!' Rei swore as he hacked into fortress barge. 'Shit! It's for real!' he cried in horror. 'They got missiles aimed at the colonies!' and he sent the hacked data to the other pilots.

'WHAT?'

'Hell of a time for a tasteless tactic!' Zechs spat as he and Heero continued their battle. 'You guys can't fight can't you?' he cried in anger. 'I can't either. Noin! Get me Lady Une now!'

xxx

'The Gundams have stopped but shows no signs of surrendering!'

'Then launch a missile, I don't care where!' Lady Une sneered as Zechs came online.

/Colonel! What the hell are you doing?/

'I know exactly what I'm doing Colonel Zechs.' Une told him.

/This isn't what his Excellency wants!/

'I believe I know what his Excellency wants.' Une retorted coldly. 'I'm merely fulfilling his ideals!'

/You clearly don't understand His Excellency!/ Zechs snarled in anger. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to claim so. He knew his lover would never target innocents just because of a select few!

'It's you who doesn't understand.' and Une shut him off.

'No, it's you who doesn't understand.' Noin told Une coldly from behind. 'The objective is to take down the rebels. His Excellency would never stoop so low as to target and kill innocent civilians as you claim! This is all you!' this earned her a slap from Une.

'The colonies can be flattened by the most minute of attacks.' Une spoke harshly. 'They're insignificant worlds for the pathetic! What about the rebels? I'll sweep them all away with this one command! Launch the missiles!'

'NO DON'T!' Noin cried as suddenly, all screens showed an image of Dr. J. Even on the Gundams.

/Attention OZ...I never believed that you all would be so foolish./ Dr. J spoke mockingly. /The Space Colonies have no intention in fighting OZ, this is MY personal battle I'm staging against you!/

'Who's this guy?' Zechs wondered aloud.

'Dr. J...' Heero muttered.

'So the rebel finally shows his face!' Une cried triumphantly.

'Transmission is from an outer line from space, Transmission Origin is Colony C-1013!'

'Who's this old man?' Duo asked Quatre.

'The person who's sending orders...most likely, to one of us.' Quatre told him.

'One of the scientists...' Wufei mused. This was not his scientist. This was someone else entirely.

/To you, inhumane moves like colony assaults are justified if that's what it takes for you to come out victorious./ this, was an insult but Une never caught on. /I have no choice but to surrender./

'Good! Your surrender's accepted. Then hand your Gundams over!' Une commanded.

Back at the airport, Heero read between the lines and got out of his Gundam, standing over the folded doors to his cockpit, startling the hell out of Zechs when he saw who the pilot was.

'A kid...' he gasped. 'The pilot of this Gundam...is a little boy?' he choked in horror and realization as it dawned on him that the enemy he wished to duel once again, is a CHILD!

/I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundams! I repeat, I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundams!/ Dr. J's voice rang all over, as Heero took out a trigger in his hand.

'Mission Accepted.' and without a sign of hesitation, he pressed the trigger...his self-destruct switch much to Zechs' and the other pilots' horror and disbelief of Headquarters as Gundam 01 self-destructed. And Heero violently fell to the ground with grave injuries, and blood started to pool under his body.

'01 just...' Noin choked as Une gasped, 'Self-destructed...'

Arabian Peninsula, Quatre suffered immense pains from his Space Heart Empathic abilities as he heard powerful thoughts.

_That pilot sacrificed his life... Zechs gasped in horror._

_He self-detonated in exchange for the colonies? Une muttered incredulously._

_He sacrificed his life without a second thought!' Noin exclaimed as Quatre doubled over in pain._

'I-it hurts!' he gasped as he clutched his chest tightly. 'My body...my spirit...!'

/Can anyone hear me? We better get out of here!/ Trowa contacted the other pilots as he picked up Heero's battered body from the ground, as he and Rei retreated. 'Heero's accepted everything. We no longer have the will to fight!'

'One of us had to die for this...' Rei swore as none of them expected that Heero would willingly sacrifice himself without a second thought. He was horrified by it all. 'Heero...just how fucking serious are you?' he cried in anguish as he banged his fists on the armrests of his seat. 'DAMMIT!'

/...it's not over yet Rei! If we can get him to treatment, we can still save him!/ Trowa cried as they ran off.

'Because they bluffed with the colonies...' Duo choked, frozen stiff. 'Heero had to die...'

'We can't fight any longer.' Wufei croaked in a broken voice as they retreated as well, accompanied by the Maguanac.

xxx

'The Gundams are retreating!'

'Don't expect this to be the end Gundams...or you, Lieutenant Noin!' Une growled at the subordinate, glaring directly at Noin who received a call.

'Colonel, I have a call from his Excellency.' Noin told her, ignoring Une's threat.

'Give it, here!' Une made a motion to grab the headset, but Noin swatted her hand away.

'Colonel, he says for you to be more gentle about everything,' Une stared, stunned. 'Be gentle...' came Noin's mocking sneer, 'Lady.'


	10. Whereabouts of Happiness

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Whereabouts of Happiness<p>

That night, in Treize's suite...

Treize could clearly feel his lover's ire all over the place, even if he stood by the windows. 'Treize...'

'I know Milliard...I can feel your anger thick enough to cut with a knife. It surprised me as well, her tactics. This goes against what we want.' Treize muttered thoughtfully as he rested his chin on his entwined fingers.

'That woman has the gall to claim that mass murder is you wish and has the audacity to claim that she knows you better...hell, even Noin knows you better and she hardly sees you in person while you have to put up with that woman every day!' Zechs swore in his anger. 'And a child has to die for her selfish claims...I just can't accept this.' he choked as he shook. Treize sought to comfort his young lover by taking him into his arms.

'I know. But if the Gundams made it on time, there's a chance that boy has survived. We can only pray that they got him treatment on time and that he lives. It's a 50-50 chance but we should hope for the best Milliard. Your kind heart will definitely get you favor.' Zechs sighed in depression as he leaned onto Treize's embrace. 'You will definitely get a chance. I believe in it.'

Zechs didn't want Heero's death on his conscience. Ever. He could really use a night with Treize...the only person who could truly understand him. 'And why do you keep her around anyway?'

'It's so I can spend more time with my dear Milliard...as I use her to go to boring parties and other social functions in my stead when my almost-non-existent free time is better off spent with you. She's useful that way.' and Treize removed Zech's mask, for them to kiss properly...

xxx

Meanwhile, in a forest somewhere...

'Why are we here when we should be heading for the nearest clinic?' Trowa asked Rei impatiently as he was asked to put Heero on the ground...far from their Gundams.

'Because we won't make it in time if we looked for a hospital and how are we supposed to explain away his injuries? Moreover he'll die of blood loss by then!' Rei snarked as he took off Heero's top. 'Trowa, what you will see tonight...please keep it a secret.' he told the uni-banged pilot pleadingly, Trowa wondered what secret it could be, when Rei turned Heero's body over to see the deep wound caused by a rock and placed his hands over the wound. To Trowa's surprise, Rei's hands created a ball of green light that washed over Heero's battered body. The bleeding stopped and the wound was almost closed up but Rei was still healing, making Trowa figure Heeros state is much more dire than just a deep stab wound by a sharp rock.

'T-this...what are you, Rei?' Trowa croaked in amazement. "Heero's healing...he'll live!" he gasped in amazement and relief. So far, common knowledge is that Heero died. But only two of them know that Heero would live.

'I am a Wizard.' Rei told him. 'I was a very efficient assassin because of my powers. But not even my adoptive grandfather who's also my scientist knew of my powers. The only other person I told this about is you because of the situation. Please keep it quiet.'

'I understand. I know the repercussions as well, especially if OZ got wind of this.' Trowa commented. 'So are unicorns real?' he asked Rei jokingly.

'They exist.' Rei smiled. 'But my race is quite secluded and isolated themselves in fear of witch hunts, while ironically at the same time, they look down on humans who can easily wipe them out with a mere beam shot of a Leo.' Rei snorted. 'That's according to my bank account manager Lionfang the Goblin. I knew all my life I was magic, but not my origins and that there's a Magic Community, until a couple months ago when Lionfang tracked me down to the Luxembourg Base and filled me in about the truth behind my parents' murders, a civil war for Pureblood Supremacy and my status in our society. I was in fact, a wealthy noble but I don't give a rat's ass about that now. I was abandoned after my parents' deaths so it's tit for tat. I want nothing to do with that community unless it's to visit the Goblin Bank for my financial status. The goblins are neutral but aren't too happy with wizards for their arrogance. I'm an exception as upon meeting my manager for the first time...apparently, he never met a courteous human before.'

'Ohya? This I got to see.' Trowa chuckled as Rei stopped.

'Alright, Heero's life is out of danger. I healed his broken ribs and internal organ injuries. But I have to leave him half-healed in his bones or he'll ask questions I obviously can't answer.' Rei told Trowa as with a wave of his hand, Heero's head, torso, and limbs were wrapped in bandages. 'Let's go to Luxembourg Base where Heero, Duo and I were hiding. Aside from internal injuries, we also have blood loss to deal with. We need transfusions.'

'Right. By the way, how come we have to do this so far to our Gundams anyway?' Trowa wondered aloud as he took great care in picking Heero up as his bones were purposefully left half-healed and given bare minimum of care for the sake of Rei's secret.

'Magic fries technology.' Rei deadpanned. 'That's the annoying downer. I once fried one of our bases in L3 when I lost control as a child. Good thing grandpa just thought that someone's leeching electricity off us and caused circuits to short. Our base happened to be in the slum areas too and Jumpers are among common criminals there.' Trowa laughed at that as upon boarding Templar, Rei lowered the right hand of his Gundam for Trowa to climb on, and gave him a lift to his cockpit, enabling Trowa to carefully board and settle inside his cockpit with Heero on his lap. Upon docking, the two left for Luxembourg Sweeper Base.

xxx

Next Day...

'Hey Trowa, why not attend school with me?' Rei suggested. 'We're lying low anyway and we've been using our student-hood as our undercover base.'

'Afraid I can't. I'm employed in a Circus Troupe.' said Trowa as he shook his head.

'Oh...that's a shame. School life is fun too.' Rei pouted. 'Duo also enjoyed his time here and Heero's being the sourpuss as usual.' Trowa smiled as he pictured all that now. 'For now, we can't contact the others that Heero lived...but if you ever see them in person, tell them face to face. We need this one advantage over OZ right now. That one of us hasn't truly died.'

'Roger that.' and Trowa boarded his Gundam after Rei had the mechanics repair and re-supply his suit. He then left the base, leaving Rei to care for Heero...while attending school at the same time. He DOES have a young lady to look after.

'Rei!' Relena cried as she got him alone at lunch time. 'Heero...is Heero...?' she trembled over her words. She heard he was killed but wanted confirmation...or reassurance that he lived.

"Her informants sure work quick!" Rei thought, apparently taken aback that Relena heard so fast. 'Relena...'

'Well?' Relena cried as Rei smiled.

'We made it in time. His life is out of danger...' Relena beamed at this. 'But he'll be in coma for quite a while.' she deflated. 'Because as the idiot self-destructed, he was violently thrown to the ground. Numerous bones broke, his ribs punctured internal organs it was a miracle we made it. He also had to deal with blood loss.'

'I-I see...that's good...' Relena choked with tearful eyes. 'I thought...'

"Damn Heero! She's got it bad!" Rei thought in amusement as Relena quickly wiped her tears. 'He'll be fine but as much as you want to visit, I can't let you. We can't compromise our hideout.' "Your pink limo is already a security risk!"

xxx

At the Air Route...Zechs ordered for the remains of 01 to be gathered. 'So even Gundams can end up as scrap metal, rather, scraps of Gundanium...well, we collected what we could, but of course, all important parts are destroyed.' Noin told Zechs who was slightly limping. 'The Tallgeese again?' she asked him worriedly. She knew Zechs could control that monster to a certain degree...but this time, that wasn't the reason why her friend and longtime crush was limping. If only she knew the truth...

'...it's nothing.' said Zechs quickly and he was glad for his mask. It hid his blushing. Noin sighed. 'Noin, sorry but can I take these parts to Lake Victoria Base?' he asked her as this was his purpose, besides changing the topic. 'The Gundam design was based on the Tallgeese. So the basic technology should apply.' Noin caught on quick, and this was the reason Zechs confided in her, besides his lover.

'You mean you'll fix this thing? Why the bother?' she asked him as Zechs knelt on one knee to pick up the self-destruct trigger.

'...perhaps I'm preoccupied with that pilot.'

'But...he died.'

'I hope he survived.' said Zechs. 'I know it's well impossible, but I hope he's alive. As a fellow mobile suit pilot, it's as if I was destined to fight him.'

And he damn hoped Heero lived. Or it was a regret Zechs would take to his grave and he had one woman to blame for it.

xxx

School...things were peaceful so far...and the days went by past, for Relena to have sufficient time for practice. Then on the night of the party...

'Relena, here is the invitation I forged for you. I also hacked into the database to add your fake name to the guest list. Just remember, many important people will be at that party. I'm talking filthy rich nobles and important people who has links to both the Alliance and the Romefeller Foundation. You only have one shot and for this, OZ will remember why you're wanted again. Tonight will be the night that you say goodbye forever to your days of normal life, and live a life in hiding like a criminal. Youve seen how that far that woman Une goes to get what she wants.'

'I know...I'm fully prepared, Rei.' Relena told him with fierce determination.

'Very well. By the way, at least wear a one-inch heel shoes so you can still run. You can't run on stilettos.'

xxx

And so, with two 9mm Browning guns on his leg holsters and eight magazines for his guns strapped to a pouch on his back, as well as two daggers strapped to his belt...Rei was ready as he followed Relena's limo to the party, and shadowed her movements. She managed to make it thanks to his interference. While looking around for Une, she was picked up by Marquis Werridge. At this, he got closer to hear their conversation about the Peacecraft Family and it's fall in the hands of Romefeller Foundation. Apparently, Marquis Werridge invited Treize over for a talk about 'what was he trying to pull' but instead he sent some representative.

"Relena's royalty alright." He thought. "This is something new." soon, their target showed up...and was surprised to see Relena there, whom Werridge playfully introduced as his granddaughter after asking for Une's rose on her uniform as 'it does not belong on a military uniform and it suited Relena better', much to Rei's amusement.

'Relena Darlian!' Une exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'Grandfather, roses will not look good on me either.' Relena told Marquis Werridge gently while pure hatred shone in her eyes as she glared at Une hatefully. 'I'd look better soaked in the blood of OZ!' and she took out the gun hidden in the bow behind her waist and aimed it at Une. 'This is revenge for my father!' and she fired her gun. Une dodged the bullet on time as the only casualty, was the rose on her breast. She was about to fire at the Soldier bodyguard when two of them took out a gun, but both fell from two more gunshots from an unknown source.

'Relena! Time to get out of here! Hurry!' came a young man's voice. Relena cast one last look at Une who no longer had bodyguards. Relena had no resolve to truly kill, but she still put a bullet on Une's side and fled with Rei.

'Dammit...' Une swore as she clutched her side and she took out a radio. 'Target Relena Darlian now!'

'Relena...' Marquis Werridge muttered worriedly as he had been too late in intercepting that radio. He hoped she would be OK. "So she's the one who killed Vice-Minister Darlian...and caused her highness to go as far as to use a Gun..."

xxx

'I...I couldn't do it...I lost it!' Relena choked in tears as Rei led her out of the building.

'You have a peaceful kind heart Relena...something you should be proud of. You cannot be a true murderer like us.' Rei comforted her. 'But you made your intentions clear and the nobles heard you. Word will spread for sure and plenty of people liked your father for his desire for peace and pacifism. Upon hearing of his murder in the hands of OZ and not rebels as they claimed for scapegoats, OZ will lose a chunk of support for sure. That should be sufficient revenge, no?'

'Y-yes but...I suppose that will suffice...but the fact I failed doesn't really help...I couldn't avenge...my second father.' she said softly. 'My family...and now my adoptive father and Heero too...just how much more will they take from me?' she wept in despair.

'You must live Relena...you have a lot to live for. You hold more power and political clout than OZ itself as not only as the daughter of Vice-Minister Darlian but you're also the last heiress of Sanc Kingdom's Peacecraft Monarchy, Princess Relena if what Marquis Werridge claims is true! You definitely must not die!' Rei cried as he shot numerous OZ officers who were after Relena while using his powers secretly to hide themselves in a barrier while cautiously blending in the shadows, hiding from search jeeps and Leos.

'Whoo boy...Une sure likes going overboard.' Rei sighed. 'We just got lucky with Heero but the damn fool sacrificed himself for the colonies...to be honest, we were all shocked and horrified...as that damn fool threw away his life without a second thought.'

'...I met Dr. J...Heero's scientist on the day father was murdered.' said Relena softly. 'He told me that Heero knew and understood the pain of the colonies. He is also very kind but will do his job no matter what it takes. I just never imagined he'll go as far as killing himself after detonating his Gundam rather than be caught.'

'To be frank, we'd do that too.' Rei snorted to Relena's disbelief. 'Rather die than be slowly tortured sadistically for information. That's a worser fate. At least death's quicker.' the young princess grimaced at that. 'That's the mindset of a true soldier who's prepared to give everything for what he's fighting for.' once the Leos were no longer flashing lights in their direction, they took advantage of the darkness. Not far from them was Noin who was on her tricycle, apparently in search of them. He turned his barrier off after seeing her intentions.

'Oh no!' Relena gasped as Noin caught up to them. Rei pointed his gun at her and Relena followed suit, prepared to fight.

'You sure are reckless...makes me wonder who you took after with that temperament.' Noin chuckled.

'Who are you? With OZ?' Relena demanded but to her surprise, Rei put his gun down. 'Rei?'

'It's OK. I don't sense malice from her.' Rei reassured her. 'I am a proud hitman, I do not kill those with no malicious intent.' Noin looked rather surprised at his claim. Then again, little boys who are in fact Gundam Pilots who gave OZ quite the headache...she felt she really shouldn't be surprised anymore. 'She means no harm But I do wonder about her purpose, I admit. Well?' and the two teenagers stared at Noin at this.

'I have been sent to pick you up, Miss Relena Peacecraft.'

That shut them up.


	11. Preparations for the Dance

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

A:N-to some reviewers who commented on Zechs' real name, its just personal preference on my part. There are two translations. Milliard or Milliardo as in japanese alphabet, it's 'mi-ri-ya-ru-do' and Milliardo is also the italian number for one thousand million. It's personal preference!

* * *

><p>Preparations for the Dance<p>

'Who are you? With OZ?' Relena demanded but to her surprise, Rei put his gun down. 'Rei?'

'It's OK. I don't sense malice from her.' Rei reassured her. 'I am a proud hitman, I do not kill those with no malicious intent.' Noin looked rather surprised at his claim. Then again, little boys who are in fact Gundam Pilots who gave OZ quite the headache...she felt she really shouldn't be surprised anymore. 'She means no harm But I do wonder about her purpose, I admit. Well?' and the two teenagers stared at Noin at this.

'I have been sent to pick you up, Miss Relena Peacecraft.'

That shut them up.

xxx

'OK...how the hell do you know that?' Rei demanded as he kept his act up despite already knowing who this woman is.

'I am one of the Imperial Guard hiding within OZ to protect the last of the Peacecraft Monarchy. I'm the only one who knows. You don't have to worry about that.' Noin reassured them. 'Please come with me.'

'We can't leave Europe just yet...at least until two months.' Rei told Noin. 'Give us that much time, Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin.' Noin was surprised for the second time that day...and Relena was surprised he knew her. 'What? I'm a hacker!' he justified, a term the two women were familiar with and they accepted that excuse.

'Two months...what for?' Noin asked Rei.

'For arrangements for us to get the hell out of here. My case is easy but Relena's case is another story. She's well known in all walks of life and 'making her disappear' legally won't be that easy. And I have to prepare other things as I cannot let her die. Not right at a time like this. We will meet at the beach behind St. Gabriel Academy at 5:30 pm two months from now. You better have a ride big enough for a mobile suit.'

'You own a suit?'

'You can say that...two months.'

xxx

'Two months...the time we need to wait for Heero to wake up. It really depends.' Relena sighed as she now wore casual clothing and hiding in the Luxembourg Sweeper Base. She was by Heero's bedside while a bit wary about the snakes in the room. 'But will he really be OK?' she squeaked as so many snakes she was sure was poisonous slithered around the room.

'He'll be fine. These Black Mambas are my friends. I asked them to protect him and not harm you.' Rei chuckled as he hacked into the school database and dropped them out of enrollment. 'Just be sure NOT to step on their tails when you visit. They'll be really angry if you do. Well, we dropped us out. Next step...follow me.' and Rei led her to his room and opened his disguise closet to reveal...clothes for girls. 'Uh Rei? This...?'

'Oh, you'll be borrowing my disguise wardrobe.' Relena's jaws dropped. He wore these? 'Although I'll have to raid YOUR wardrobe for underwear for your use, as I definitely don't have your size in here.'

Relena fainted at the mere thought of Rei raiding her underwear in her house. That was too embarrassing! 'Relena?' he gasped as he caught her. He then rolled his eyes. 'Sheesh, she took me too seriously...I was gonna ask her mother as I can't touch undies already used and worn by girls...it's like indirect groping...' and so, he had gone to Relena's house to explain to her adoptive mother why Relena had to go into hiding, much to the woman's and Pagan the butler's horror.

Which is why he needed Relena's civilian clothing in which she can run around in easily, especially her underwear.

xxx

Two hours later...

'Pagan?' Relena gasped upon seeing her butler.

'He insisted on coming with us.' sighed Rei. 'He also packed up as you can see.' he said as he eyed the old man's suitcase. 'And your mother did the packing, don't worry. Well, we'll wait for Heero to wake the hell up, then we're outta here.'

And so, these two months passed by, with Rei asking Pagan to train Relena more in marksmanship for self-defense. As she doesn't have the will to kill, she should at least be able to shoot the elbow and knee joints for incapacitation. He also taught her just how much power she actually possesses as just 'Relena Darlian' but her power as 'Relena Peacecraft' is a whole, 'nother story. But her true identity will have to wait as she has not yet gotten used to her power. Rei gave her lessons in politics...OZ and Romefeller style.

After six weeks...Heero woke up from his coma and was glad to see a familiar face. 'Rei...'

'You scared the hell out of all of us when you blew yourself up.' Rei snorted. 'Trowa and I were lucky to get you treatment on time...otherwise we'd have lost you.' he told Heero with a sad smile. 'Your death was a great blow to us all...until Trowa saw that you're still alive but barely. We both decided to keep your status a secret...until you're ready to return to the battlefield.'

'...my Gundam's gone.' Heero deadpanned.

'Not sure about that...' Rei snorted. 'From a reliable source, we got wind that Zechs ordered a huge amount of Gundanium Alloy shipped from outer space, enough to build two suits. He built a fake, incase his secret got compromised, and focused more efforts in rebuilding your Gundam. He hoped that you survived so you can settle the score properly. He was devastated that you committed suicide because of OZ's Lady Une's threat to the colonies.

'Devastated that he didn't get to finish or devastated about...'

'You.' Rei injected. 'He was horrified that not only is the Gundam Pilot a child, but said child ended his life without a second thought. Since that battle, it was rumored that he was seething for DAYS everyone had to avoid him or earn his...ire. That's how highly he thinks of you.'

'Pfft...'

'By the way, Relena is here and has been for two months.' and Rei filled Heero in on what happened. 'That's about it.'

'So it's two weeks more before you meet with Noin then?'

'Correction, WE meet Noin. You're included!' Rei snarked. 'Anyway, you no longer feeling pain in your bones?'

'...no.'

'Well, You can borrow my clothes. We're the same size. But take a bath first and do some mild exercises.' Rei instructed. 'You slept for a long while afterall, sleeping beauty.'

Heero wasn't sure what to say to that. And Relena being in the Sweepers Base...was a major ugh. He had no idea that a 'mother hen' was so annoying even if she meant well.

He'll just have to live with it. After two weeks, Rei made sure that the Luxembourg Base is fully supplied, before telling Howard that he had a mission that required him to travel around the world with Heero before leaving for the beach where Noin awaited them in her ship.

Yes, Rei had told Noin that they have a Mobile Suit...but they definitely did NOT tell her that said suit would be a Gundam! 'T-this is...?' Noin stepped back, a bit wary of the Gundam.

'It's OK. It's only Rei in there.' said Relena. 'He would be protecting us during this trip.'

'Rei...that young man you were with? So he's a pilot too...somehow, you youngsters just keep on surprising me.' Noin sighed with her shoulders slumped. 'I'll get gray hairs over this...' and they boarded the ship and skillfully hid the Gumdam under a huge sheet of cloth. Another surprise was that Heero was alive, and rode with Rei until they had to get out after getting the Gundam on the ship.

"So he's alive...Zechs will be pleased to know this." Noin thought with a smile. Zechs had been extremely upset it took him considerable efforts not to accidentally yell at her at times and speak snappishly towards her because he greatly valued their friendship during his moods. She also discovered his name so Zechs no longer had to refer to him as 'that pilot'. Heero Yuy. It was obviously a code name referring to the famous pacifist Heero Yuy who was assassinated...and he was just a centimeter close to achieve total peace in both Earth and the Colonies when he was assassinated.

And the other pilot 06. Rei frankly told her that his name Rei Sevine is also a code name his adoptive grandfather gave him to start anew. And he preferred it more than his real name that sounded so plain and boring he hated it as it did not suit his 'exciting lifestyle' and wasn't going to tell them anytime soon to her amusement.

xxx

In an OZ Base somewhere...

/Noin reporting. I have Relena onboard...as well as two Gundam Pilots./ she smiled as this greatly interested Zechs. /And that boy survived./

'Really?' Zechs gasped as he almost burst from his seat in relief.

/Yes. 03 and 06 managed to treat him on time and barely made it. Relena did not leave his bedside since she began hiding with 06 in his base. She has a degree of connection with him as he did you. His name is Heero Yuy. Apparently it's a code name meant to remind people of the pacifist who was assassinated. Relena met him on his first day in Earth and then transferred undercover in her school. Then there's 06 Rei Sevine, another codename that meant 'zero' and 'seven' in two different languages. He works and willingly self-imposed himself as Relena's bodyguard as he learned and knew of the power she inherited as the daughter of Peacecraft and Darlian respectively. He believed that as soon as she knows fully well just how much political power she wields, this conflict will end./

'It won't be that easy and you know it.' said Zechs rather wearily. 'We need to put down the upstarts...before we can finish setting up the stage for her to come into play.' he told Noin. 'And what about 06? We have no information of him whatsoever?'

/...all I know is that he's willing to do anything and I DO mean anything to get his job done. I even learned from Relena he even owned a menagerie of poisonous snakes for subtle 'fatal accidents' and a wide collection of guns. He was not part of Operation Meteor but rather, he was ordered to counter Operation Meteor by his scientist as his Gundam is built in Earth. The original plan of Operation Meteor is that the rebel colonists who were behind the Gundams will drop an aging colony to Earth, causing a global disaster to encase Earth in permanent winter. Then the Gundams are to move in for mass massacre for the rebels to proclaim themselves as ruler of humanity. Rei was groomed to counter this as his Gundam is designed as a one-man army suit. However, the scientists who built the Gundams and trained the pilots were against this mass murder and destruction of a planet just because of Romefeller so they rebelled against the people behind them and changed the Operation for the Gundams to go to Earth as shooting stars, and attack only OZ bases to cripple Romefeller. Upon getting wind of this, Rei became their ally instead and rather thankful they changed plans. He can't exactly wipe out a dropping colony on his own./

'I see...who are the rebels behind the scientists?'

/The Barton Foundation. For now, since they lost the Gundams, they're probably up to something else and Rei is constantly looking out by hacking. Let's just hope that they won't be dropping a colony anytime soon. The consequences will be disastrous that will slowly, and painfully end humanity itself. Will you tell his Excellency?/

'Of course. This is something none of us knew. I'll see what he thinks.'

/Then over and out. You need this private line afterall./ and Noin was gone for Zechs to open a line to Treize.

/Ohh Zechs, it's been two months since we last talked./ Treize greeted, happy to see him. /So how's your project?/

'Going along smoothly...and Noin secured my sister and two pilots. And that child survived.' Zechs told Treize with a soft smile as Treize smiled for his lover.

/Your wish has been answered by fates itself. You can settle and end this with honor./

'Yes.' then Zechs frowned, 'Although with the new information Noin just relayed to me, we would be needing your power Treize. Because I just learned of what the true Operation Meteor should be like.' and Zechs told Treize of the Original Operation Meteor and how 06 was supposed to counter this operation if the Gundams went ahead with it.

/I see. My power is necessary as well./ said Treize with a frown. /Although it's quite surprising that 06 wasn't from the colonies but in fact from Earth...and a counter to the colonies, is it?/

'Yes but he's also against OZ. Afterall, sometimes in this world, it takes only one person to change destiny if one plays their cards right...and that person is to be my sister. It'll be a heavy burden but you know very well why I cannot shoulder it.' Zechs chuckled. 'A prince with bloodstained hands is not fit to rule a pacifist kingdom.'

/You give yourself too little credit./

xxx

On the ship...

'OK, where are we supposed to be going?' Heero asked Noin.

'To Siberia, where Zechs awaits you.' said Noin. 'Rei, you must come as well. Pagan will take care of Relena. I have prepared a safehouse in Sweden.'

'Well it's a duel with Zechs right? And somebody's gotta make sure Heero doesn't get killed. Again.' Rei snarked as he looked at the ocean. 'I wonder if Trowa already told the others...'

xxx

Arabian Peninsula...

Duo, Quatre and Wufei were forced to leave Arabia when OZ attacked the Maguanac Village and were headed for Sweden, where according to Duo, was a Sweeper Base known to his allies so they can rest and get re-supplied there. 'I'm glad that you know some convenient people Duo. We can't exactly wait for our machines to re-supplt itself.'

'Haha, I know! In Sweden, there's a Sweeper Base. It's cover is a junkyard but in fact it's a hideout.' Duo grinned. 'An old pal of mine is there.' he said when they spotted Heavyarms not far from them. 'That's Trowa...he in trouble too I wonder?' Quatre made a move to contact Trowa.\

'Trowa!' Quatre called out to the communicators. 'Will you join us in Sweden? We can hide there.'

/I was in fact looking for you guys to deliver a message personally./ Trowa told them as Quatre opened all links for Duo and Wufei to hear.

'A message you have to deliver personally?' Wufei asked the banged pilot who nodded.

/...Heero survived./ Duo, Quatre and Wufei gasped. /We made it in time. Had we been later, he really would have died./ said Trowa grimly. /Rei predicted that he'll be in a coma for a couple weeks and I have yet to receive word when he'll wake./

'I see, but at least he survived...I mean, it was a great blow to all of us back then.' said Duo gloomily as they all fell silent. 'Anyhow this way. I'll lead us to the Sweden base.'

xxx

Siberia, several hours later...

'Good grief! It's cold!' Rei complained as the two pilots were shivering.

'Who's the wise-ass who didn't wear sleeves?' Heero snarked while trying not to show that he's also cold.

'You also didn't wear sleeves!'

'That's what you get I suppose.' Noin chuckled as she came to provide them a coat. 'Can't let you freeze in here now. Wear these.'

'Is the factory really in Siberia, Noin?' Rei asked Noin who nodded. 'Sheesh, wishing he built 01 in a warm place instead.'

'It's a necessary evil as Siberia isn't really fit for human survival.' Noin told him. 'It's too cold even if you got heaters on. Outside is much, much worse. A base here is convenient for special covert operations...like Zechs' project. And this blizzard will also hide our activties and your duel here.'

'Then what does Zechs want me here for?'

'You are to intercept search parties. He doesn't want this duel disturbed.'

'Oh, I clean house then.'


	12. Children of Misfortune

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Children of Misfortune<p>

At the shuttle upon docking...

Rei was showing Heero his Templar.

'A laptop for hacking with the latest software, anti-beam technology with remote turrets that cam deal with several suits in one shot...not bad.' Heero commented as he studied Templar's statistics. 'And overkill.'

'Well, it was created to serve my purpose afterall.' said Rei. 'You really don't want to use the Gundam Zechs rebuilt for you?'

'...if he removed the self-destruct switch I will not use it.'

'Too bad for you, my Gundam doesn't have a self-destruct switch. Grandpa loves me too much for that.' Rei chuckled. 'Instead of Self-Destruct, there's a trigger that releases a virus that deletes all of the programming in Templar, rendering it no more than an incompetent Leo even if they try to re-program it. Even the anti-beam armor will no longer work without the programming. It'll be just a scrap of Gundanium Doll. I can re-wire it back of course, I got it all up here.' he said as he tapped his temple with his finger. 'It'll take me a week for that to accomplish manually though. But if I'm in our sweeper bases, I can simply copy-paste.'

'Damn.'

'This simply means no suicide tactics this time, idiot.' from afar, Noin watched them hard at work as Heero was learning how to work Rei's Templar Gundam after he got wind that Zechs did not install a self-destruct device. Unfortunately for him, considering what she heard, Templar had no self-destruct device either but rather a virus...so Heero had no choice. Really.

"Oh boy, should I feel sorry for him I wonder?" she chuckled in amusement as she could feel Heero's ire all the way here. 'Come on you guys, we should disembark. We're now in Barclay Base.' they set to get off, and met Zechs who was waiting for them there.

'Colonel Zechs! I've brought Heero Yuy and Rei Sevine as you requested.'

'Good work. It's a pleasure to have you here. I am Zechs Merquise.' Zechs spoke to the pilots.

'It's nice to meet the guy crazy enough to rebuild a Gundam for his enemy just to have a duel.' Rei chuckled.

'I suppose you can call me crazy but what happened back there was unacceptable.' and Zechs turned around to lead them to the base. 'Heero Yuy huh? The same name as the name of the man who hed the colonies together.'

'It's meant as a shout-out I guess...to the one who had him murdered. General Septem.' Rei told him.

'I heard he was murdered.' said Zechs to their surprise. 'Back at New Edwards base, when the shuttle got away safely thanks to your efforts, General Septem who was a mole for the Romefeller tried to kill the Generals himself but was in turned murdered by Field Marshall Noventa. They had gone in hiding since with their families, biding their time until they can finally move freely.'

'That's rather unexpected...for a mole of a warmonger to be killed by a pacifist.' Rei smirked. 'An irony.'

'Indeed.' and they arrived to the factory to show them the Wing Gundam.

'My...Mobile Suit...' Heero gasped as he saw his Gundam, completely rebuilt...although it lacked the self-destruct trigger.

'Do you like it?' Zechs asked him with a smile.

'I don't accept charity.' Heero said flatly. 'But for our battle...can't say I have a choice. But I will thank you by defeating you.'

'Now we're talking.'

'Oh boy, a man's pride is a troublesome thing.' Rei sighed as he was way at the back with Noin.

'Aren't you a man too? You should also have that so-called man's pride.' Noin retorted with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

'I threw away my pride in order to adapt and better do my job. I even go as far as crossdressing and flirting with old men before I snuff out the spark of life in their eyes.'

'Scary.'

xxx

Some hours later...

'Hard at work?' Rei asked Heero who was working on his suit's data from his cockpit, as he handed Heero a cup of black coffee.

'Thanks.' Heero gratefully took the coffee for a warm sip. 'What time is it?'

'Time for you to get sleep. It's 2:37 am!' Rei scolded. 'I'll finish the rest for you. You can't fight sleepily you know.'

'And YOU slept?'

'Early at six, and I alarmed my phone at midnight for this.' Rei grinned as Heero got out of the cockpit. 'Get some sleep or I'll sic Relena on you.' Heero twitched at the mere thought of Relena harping on him and worse, he can't exactly shoot a VIP for being annoying. 'I'll tell her that Heero who just got out of coma hardly sleeps and works till he drops...I wonder what she'll do when she finds out, no?'

'That's hardly fair.' Heero spoke in clenched teeth.

'It's a good enough threat. Hehehehe...now off to bed with you!' Rei playfully commanded as he pointed to the bunks. Heero muttered about sly bastards before leaving his laughing partner behind to the soldier bunks where he could get some sleep. Rei then finished the finishing touches on the Wing Gundam on his own. Well, with a workaholic like Heero who lacked sleep, even he would miss some things in the programming out of fatigue. And that could be deadly in the duel with Zechs. After he was done three hours later, he went off to take care of his own Gundam, re-fuelled and re-supplied it for tomorrow's duty.

And Tomorrow...

'Ehhh? A change of plans?' Rei yelped as the two officers nodded.

'Siberia is too risky.' said Noin. 'Because Barclay Base is near our Chinese Branch. The only place where we can do a duel uninterrupted, would be Antartica. As an extra security measure, Rei will take out search parties before they can reach the duel site.'

'Antartica huh?' Rei muttered darkly. 'An inhumane place where no form of life can ever thrive in...save for the occasional penguin or a polar bear.'

'It's the only option we have after a considerable debate.' said Zechs. 'We will leave at 1200 hours. Make all preparations before then.'

'Alright.' and after break, they set out to prepare to leave for Antartica in their shuttle.

xxx

Sweden Base...

'Aw man, it's gonna be boring for quite a while...' Duo complained as they passed by Rei's bedroom with a bright red 'KEEP OUT' sign. 'Rei and Heero are off to Antartica to settle things with Zechs and after that, Rei's gonna babysit the princess while Heero goes off to who-knows-where!'

'All that's relevant for Heero is the orders he gets from that scientist.' said Trowa as he put two and two together back at their last mission.

'We really should teach the guy that work is not all there is in life.' Duo grumbled. 'I'm starting to wonder how the hell did that old guy train Heero to the point that he'd blow himself up _on orders_?'

'About that,' Howard spoke from behind them. 'I can't blame this person but I got a feeling THEY'RE involved.' he said. 'Dr. J is an old friend of mine back from when we all developed the Tallgeese back in 170. He has his methods. But I believe Heero would have turned out differently if only Heero's training wasn't directly supervised by the Barton Foundation. Because he is 01, the Bartons want him to be their perfect soldier. Their perfect tool. Dr. J tried his best to protect Heero as he knew of his kindness.'

'Heero, kind? That's hard to believe, he's a lone wolf! Rei and I tried hanging out with him but he never spoke, not even once!' Duo sputtered out in disbelief. 'He didn't even give the princess a glance! THE PRINCESS!' he emphasized.

'...it could be because that he lost someone he truly cared for during the early stages of the war or...involved with his training whom he either lost or killed before him for his emotional training. That's how cruel the Bartons were to their subordinates in training. They want everything perfect.' Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Wufei paled. 'Considering all this, you guys are luckier. Out of all of you, Heero suffered the most. He most likely suppressed his emotions and distanced himself from potential friends in fear of losing another...and suffering the pain of loss. That's what I believe at least.' said Howard sadly. 'The only way to thaw out Heero's emotional barriers would be a friend strong enough to protect themselves so he didn't have to fear for them any longer...and have friends for keeps.'

'Heero...I had no idea...!' Quatre gasped, terribly shaken by the revelation. The others were also soundly shaken.

'That's what I found out by hacking. I had to be careful as J is no slouch with his security. I am just as good as he is.' Howard sighed. 'But I can directly hack into the Barton Foundation. The cruel Dekim Barton was the one who supervised Heero's training.'

'This is...this is...all this just for wannabe supremacy over the human race?' Duo cried in outrage.

'And?' Wufei seethed.

'The damage is done. Unfortunately.' said Howard. 'I believe you kids are the only ones who can thaw out that kid. He deserves better. I know for a fact that all of you understand each other to a certain degree, not just because you're soldiers. All of you had your pasts but you overcame it and still managed to smile but Heero's smile is lost in there somewhere...'

'Rei's probably the luckiest, being raised by you.' Duo deadpanned.

'Ohhh he wasn't so lucky either...when I found him that is.' said Howard. 'I found him beaten to a pulp, dressed in filthy clothes several sizes too big...and he was six years old at the time.' that froze them. 'He could barely stand up in the streets of London. I forgot my shopping as my thought was to get him to the hospital ASAP. He is an orphan whose parents were killed in a car crash and somebody we still don't know who left him in the doorstep of his surviving relatives, the Dursley Family.' he said. 'Unfortunately for Rei, his Aunt HATED his parents and for some reason, his Uncle hated him too.'

'Rei had a miserable childhood. He was blamed for everything gone wrong and would get beaten for it. He was called 'freak' or 'boy'. He only learned his name when he had to start Grade School but we think they'll never let him get an education if they could help it but the neighbors will start asking questions. So Rei was allowed to go...while forced to 'pay' for his schooling by making him tend to the garden, weed the lawn, mow the grass and household chores without a break. They didn't care. Rei was threatened that if he didn't finish his chores on time, he wouldn't get food and water. And if he does eat, he was only given the bare minimum to survive. And his bedroom all his life was the cupboard under the stairs.'

'W-wha...wha...?' Duo choked.

'Then when the first semester of Grade One ended, Rei had stellar grades. Rei thought he would be rewarded but what he got instead, was a beating of his life for doing better than their son Dudley who got very low grades and accused him of cheating.' Quatre looked ready to throw up Trowa had to make sure he wouldn't faint. Duo and Wufei looked ready to kill. 'Which was impossible as he was on the front row. He began doing poorly in the next term but he was still better no matter how hard he tried as his cousin was just too stupid. He couldn't imitate his cousin's IQ. Then one day...his Uncle lost a big business deal. Guess who he blamed in on?'

'Rei...' Duo choked.

'...Rei was almost dead when I found him in the streets. And he spoke of his life to me and the cab driver as if it normally happens. The Child Services we took him to looked ready to kill when they heard Rei's story. We began a search warrant of his so-called bedroom in the Dursleys and it strongly reeked of body fluids and reacted strongly to luminol. The walls were vandalized with graffiti, with words wondering why he had to suffer, why living was so painful and why didn't he die with his parents as living was just too painful. The police took photographic evidences of Rei's battered, terribly malnourished body...and took his case to court. With such strong evidences, justice was swift. When the case hit the papers, citizens of England cried for his relatives' blood as nobody dreamed that a child's own family can be such a bunch of monsters in human skin. Heck, even the Royal Family had violent reactions, particularly her majesty Queen Elizabeth.'

'His relatives' name became synonymous to monsters when the case was made public. Her Majesty then demanded that all houses in England from all walks of life be checked for children like Rei and put more abusive family members to justice. Once everything died down, Rei could peacefully recover in the hospital from his injuries and malnourishment. He was in a coma for several months as his mind finally shut down from the extent of his injuries and blood loss. It took two years for his body to gain weight. He was overwhelmed that he was saved by strangers when his own blood gave him nothing but pain. He was extremely happy over simple things like getting to eat hot dogs and candies...and he even wondered why was he allowed to have big, fuil meals. It took extreme counselling efforts to undo the brainwashing of his Aunt and Uncle. It took Rei to get used to the idea that he was a good boy wrongfully hurt by his abusive relatives.'

'And according to his personal doctor, Rei looked SHOCKED that he got presents from well-wishers from his neighbors when he never got a present all his life in both birthdays and christmas. So shocked he burst into tears.' Quatre was openly crying at this time with a hand over his mouth, as his Space Heart Ability took on the pain from Howard's story. Trowa allowed the blonde to lean on him while his own eyes were moistening with tears. Duo was miserably failing as his tears were flowing but he looked extremely angry. Wufei was doing better at least.

'I decided to adopt Rei and gave him his current name for him to start anew. He was allowed to leave hospital when the Doctors gave the OK. But I asked the agency to keep my identity a secret as I definitely don't wanna be hounded by the media circus. And Rei accepted me as his new parent because I was the one who first showed him kindness. His neighbors never did as they believed the lies his relatives fed them. That Rei was a terrible delinquent child they took in out of the kindness of their hearts. But when the case got out, they saw how terribly mistaken they were and were terribly sorry for not seeing the signs and the truth. They could have helped Rei sooner. Rei wanted me despite a hundred families with good backgrounds wanting him because I was the first person who showed that I cared. I showed Rei the love he should have had from family. I personally taught him everything he knew, and raised him to be a good lad to fight for what he believed in and wished to protect. Although I had to get connections to teach him his combat, firearms and assassination skills.'

'What was his name before he became Rei Sevine?' Wufei asked Howard.

'Oh, he hated his name due to his past...and that his name sounded boring that strongly contrasted with his new life. His real name is Harry James Potter. His relatives were the Dursley Family. Why he was put with them was because his Aunt was his mother's sister. The one responsible is still unknown to this day.'

"And they called him 'freak'...they knew he was a wizard." Trowa thought, knowing fully of Rei's secret when he had no choice but to use his powers to save Heero's life as they wouldn't make it. Not even Howard knew of this.

'The case is also quite famous too...because when Queen Elizabeth got wind of it, she was reportedly furious, and is the one who judged the Dursleys herself. That they were to suffer Rei's hellish childhood for life in prison. Custody of their son was given to Marjorie Dursley, Vernon Dursley's sister. They reportedly fled England because they bore the name Dursley.'

xxx

Antartica...

Relena was heading for Antartica, when two beams shot by past their plane. 'Wha?'

/Yo, Miss Relena./ Rei greeted. /These search parties led by Romefeller suck-ups are such pain in the asses! What're you doing in an icy wasteland like this anyway?/

'I'm here to stop Heero and Zechs!' Relena cried. 'This fight is meaningless!'

/...for you it is but for them it is. It's a matter of pride as soldiers of the battlefield...especially those whom are they destined to clash swords with. If they don't do this now, they'll carry this regret for life./

'What? I don't get it!' Relena cried indignantly.

/Well, you have to be a fighter to understand. It's kinda complicated. Especially if pride is on the line. If anyone interrupts, they definitely will not be forgiven./

'You got to be kidding me...' Relena choked.

/Relena, I know what you're gonna wish for now that you heard this./ Rei told her grimly with a frown. /Despite the bad cards life dealt you with in the past, never ever wish for your brother's death. Zechs Merquise is in fact, Milliard Peacecraft, your older brother./

'What? I have...a brother...he's my brother?' Relena gasped weakly. Pagan knew the jig was up and sighed softly.

/Since the Peacecraft Monarchy fell to the Alliance, he's had his heart set on revenge./ Rei continued. /Assembling power in the ruined Sanq Kingdom was hard. He chose to join OZ to get close to the Alliance and donned the mask we all know as Zechs Merquise. He felt that he, a Peacecraft Prince with bloodstained hands has no right to lead the Monarchy and wishes that you who had clean hands, lead and revive the Monarchy as he works to bring back power to the Kingdom with you as it's ruler upon succeeding your late father, King Peacecraft. But when OZ brought a wave of chaos to the world, he lost his sense of purpose and clung to his identity as Zechs Merquise the Soldier of OZ. He can only find the soldier in himself as he fights the Gundams who were conveniently there to help him find his purpose in life. This battle is everything to him./

'When you put it that way...but I still wish things didn't have to end like this.' Relena muttered sulkily.

/Zechs is prepared to lose even his life in this battle. His only wish is that you revive the Kingdom and uphold the family once more as Princess...no, Queen Relena. This is why you cannot die. If you were to die now, Zechs would lose it. He would fall to insurmountable anguish./ Relena shook as Rei glanced at Pagan. /Pagan, make sure that she can observe the battle while avoiding the crossfire. I need to make sure this duel is not to be interrupted by Acht's search parties./

'Yes, Mr. Sevine.'

/Over and out!/ and Rei left.

'Pagan...I actually have a surviving brother...and father never told me anything.' Relena lamented. 'And when Rei explained why, I could understand but...it really hurts.' she choked as she pressed a shaking fist over her heart. Meanwhile, several planes arrived at Antartica, but all were blown up by Rei's Dragoon System.

/Just carry on and let me swat the flies.../ said Rei as he contacted both pilots. /I just wish they put on more efforts./ he said boredly.

'Keep it up Rei! I definitely don't wanna be bothered right now!' Heero cried.

'Do what you have to do!' Zechs barked as Rei grinned as the two pilots continued fighting.

/Sure thing. Have fun~!/


	13. Grooming for the Future

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Grooming for the Future<p>

Rei destroyed the Search Party Planes and it rained debris all over the place. Relena's plane landed and she watched from afar as Heero and Zechs duked it out. Rei circled the skies for incoming planes just incase...and the battle ended in a draw, as both Wing and Tallgeese were terribly battered by the time they're done.

'Mr. Sevine, it's a draw.' said Pagan to his phone. 'Both are alive.'

/That's good to hear. I'll have Noin pick up the two idiots. Secure Relena and get the heck outta here. I'll cover you./

'Yes. Ms. Relena, we must depart.' said Pagan.

'B-but I haven't even talked to Heero and my brother yet!' Relena protested.

'I'm afraid that can wait another time...Romefeller is stirring. We must not be found here. If you were seen and perish now, the young Prince will lose all will to live.' Pagan told her sagely. 'We must go.'

Relena didn't have a choice. Literally.

After that, a series of battles took place after several days since that battle...the Gundams attacked OZ bases and assassinations occurred...until OZ tried a new tactic with so-called cooperation than control. The colonies accepted OZ and denounced the Gundams, much to their disbelief.

Rei knew they would return to Outer Space. 'Grandpa...what should I do? Should I join them or stay here?'

'Rei, I raised you to do what you believe is right and for the best.' Howard told Rei as he patted Rei's head. 'If you truly care for them enough to provide aid, you should go. It's up to you.' Rei gasped before looking eager to play.

'Yes! Grandpa, please change Templar's paint scheme into something more darker to suit Outer Space!' Rei beamed. 'And I need to double check it's ability to fly and fight in space!'

'Roger that. Ohohohoho!' and the two set to work with re-adjusting Templar for Outer Space Combat. And that night, Rei contacted Noin.

'Noin.'

/What is it, Rei?/

'Can I leave Relena in your hands?' Rei asked Noin. 'I can't leave those guys alone. I'm going to space. I assassinated all those who are threats to Relena's future rule. Now it's your turn and your job is to give her the power she needs.'

/Right. Good luck...because in space, you got no allies. OZ took over the colonies by appealing to them through cooperation instead of control. Talk about an underhanded tactic./

'Une, or Treize or Romefeller behind this?'

/Guess who?/

'Une.' said Rei. 'Romefeller is all about control. Treize doesn't like involving innocents and Une will do anything for Treize. You told me how bad she has it for the guy.'

/Bingo./

'Damn...I should've killed that woman when Relena couldn't.' Rei grumbled. 'But a lot of VIPS who are on the side of Peacecrafts are at that party. I can't get them killed because I killed Une. Relena would lose supporters and I can't allow that to happen.' he sighed. 'Oh well, her time WILL come. I'll make sure of it.' he swore with narrowed eyes. 'Take care of Relena or Zechs will lose it.'

/I know that since we were in Cadet school./ Noin told him. /I knew his true identity...and resolved myself to become his personal Imperial Guard under the guise of 'best friend'. Zechs is fully aware of course./ she chuckled. /Then as he returns to the battlefield, I shall be Relena's Imperial Guard this time. Over and Out and good luck./ and she signed off.

'Well, time to contact the space bases and send data over.' Rei muttered as he sent locations of Sweeper Bases under Howard's control to the pilots who were in space as well as the current situation in OZ and the Colonies. 'Now that that's done...I need to wait a li'l while longer before I fly for space.' he mused as he turned to his snakes as he lined up numerous portraits at the floor leaning onto his bed. /Everyone, I will depart for outer space to assist the other pilots in this war./ he spoke in Parseltongue, /While at the same time, these people must be dealt with alone. They are in the way of the Peacecraft Monarchy and they must die, before Relena can take the throne of pacifism. Choose your targets...and move out./ and the snakes slithered towards the photos and began hissing with each other over who poisons who, before slithering out of Rei's room and soon, out of the base.

A week later, Rei took off with his Gundam in a black, blue and metallic silver paint scheme. He was in search of a space station to launch off from. During that time, the Gundam pilots hid in space. Trowa, since his identity was not compromised, entered OZ undercover and Heero became a student once again using Duo's name...with a rather disturbing History report.

As for Rei...while on flight, he encountered Zechs who was flying limply, until he crashed onto the shores. "He must've been attacked...what's going on?" he wondered as he went down to pick Zechs up. He was out of his cockpit and without his mask. He shared the same patrician beauty with his sister Relena. 'Figures...and I bet the Tallgeese's 15g put a strain on him again. You musn't die yet your highness...Relena is fighting too. You can't give up now before she does.' and he healed Zechs as well until the expression of pain faded into peaceful slumber.

xxx

Hours later, Zechs found himself on a bed. 'W-wha...I'm alive?'

'Alive and kicking.' Zechs turned around to see Rei. 'Yo. I was looking for a Space Station to hijack so I can go to space and I found you on a shore near our Malta Base. So I'm guessing OZ found out you aided and fought Heero and you now became an enemy of OZ...Zechs Merquise.'

'That man is now dead.' Zechs stated flatly.

'Oh, should I call you Milliard Peacecraft now?'

'Hell no.' Rei shrugged at this.

'You need a name either way.' Rei snorted. 'I'm guessing the Tallgeese's thrusters did a number on your circulatory system again so I'm having my mechanics do a few adjustments. Grandpa designed that monster thirty five years ago...but due to obvious dangers, it was simplified into the Leos.'

'Yes...we found this antique ever since I really wanted that battle with Heero. I know of risks but I still desired to battle with him. Treize can no longer protect me now so I had to leave.'

'I see. Well, as soon as I get you a nice suit, recover here in the meantime. Any enemy of OZ is a friend of ours. That's the law of this base. You'll be fine here.' and Rei left the room, leaving Zechs to ponder his thoughts. He is now an enemy of OZ. He can no longer go back to Treize and they both know it. He knew that his lover would be doing something drastic as well. Soon. And of course, as they planned...it will end with one of them dying. It was a fact they both accepted long ago.

"Treize...it was good while it lasted." he thought with a somber smile. "Next time we meet...one of us will die." and so, he remained in the care of the Maltese Sweeper Base and as Rei promised, he was treated well. But the fact remains that he was a man without a purpose lingered and remained.

A month later...Rei had taken Zechs to the hangar. Next to Templar was another Gundam. It had a white and gold paint scheme with angel wings wherein several thrusters are in place. It had gun holsters in its legs, and thick forearm shields.

'This is...' Zechs croaked as he saw another Gundam.

'Tallgeese is too dangerous for your health. Your internal organs are already pushed to the limit I barely managed to save you. I will not have you pilot that monster any longer so I created a Gundam for your use. It's quite well-rounded but I put in guns similar to mine. It has powerful thrusters giving you great speed as well. It's up to you in how to use that Gundam. I named it Freedom.'

'Freedom huh? Quite an irony as I'm running away like a fugitive in order to live.' Zechs snorted.

'Well, as they say, the price of freedom is steep.' Rei shrugged. 'Before you get outta here, study your Gundam first and you have two choices...Outer Space or Earth. As for me, I'm going as I planned. To Outer Space. OZ tried a new, underhanded tactic to seize the colonies through so-called cooperation for peace and made the Alliance look like warmongering savages and the Gundams troublemakers. It took some feminine wiles on Une's part to charm stupid men who call themselves colony leaders, and made them denounce the Gundams betraying 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05.'

'So now they've gotten more desperate. Only we know the truth now while the colonies fell to the lies of one woman.'

'You got that right.' Rei agreed grimly. 'That's why I'm heading for Outer Space to aid them. Because unlike them, I have a place to go back to. Only I can provide them a home now...until they can free the Colonies once more. Then I can deal with the Barton Foundation. Those two goals will take quite a while but we will accomplish this.'

'I can sense a form of desperation in you as well.' Zechs noted.

'Yeah...we need to get rid of certain people to get what we all wanted. You have two hours to decide Zechs. Two hours to decide where your battlefield is while studying Freedom.' and Rei left Zechs as the older man went to his...new suit. He climbed onto the cockpit to study it.

'Hmmm...Freedom Gundam...' Zechs muttered as he checked out the arsenals

SBMB-000X2 FREEDOM

2x Vulcan Guns  
>2x 17.5 mm CIWS<br>1x High-Energy Long Range Beam Cannon  
>1x Anti-ship sword<br>2x Beam Katars  
>2x Beam Pistols<br>3x Beam Shield Generator

Special Features

6x Hi-Speed Wing Vernier Thrusters  
>6x Hi-Speed Suit Thrusters(Spare incase the wings broke but do NOT use otherwise)<br>Anti-Gravity Cockpit(Zechs guessed that it's thrusters are more powerful than Tallgeese but the Cockpit was designed so that 15g or more would no longer harm him while riding Freedom. And the pilot seatbelts alone securing his whole torso with a soft yet firm headrest was a bonus)

'Nice...I can fight once more with a new weapon.' Zechs mused. 'But Outer Space or Earth...where should I go?' and he had plenty of time to think...as he watched Rei give instructions to attack a hi-speed vernier thrusters to his Gundam to enable him to go to Outer Space as the other pilots destroyed OZ's only Space Station while hi-jacking space shuttles in the process he couldn't get a free ride out of annoyance. He studied his arsenals some more while coming up with ways to use them.

He got out of his suit to approach the sixth pilot. 'Rei, I'm going to space with you but I need to fight on my own.' he told Rei. 'This is also a personal vendetta on my part.'

'I already knew that considering what I heard from Noin.' Rei chuckled as the older pilot looked taken aback by that. 'It'll be quite a hard and lonely battle for all of us in the darkness of space.'

A week later, the two thrusters were completed...as around that same time, Lady Une forces the Gundam engineers to design and build mobiles suits superior to the Tallgeese and the Gundams under the threat of destroying a shuttle with Quatre inside. Then in another area in space, Duo is easily defeated and captured due to his Gundam's lack of mobility in space after trying to fight off mobile dolls, computer-controlled mobile suits that require no pilot. Heero sees the battle on television and goes to find and kill Duo, but ends up rescuing him instead. While Lady Une advocates peace with her second personality, Wufei attacks Space Fortress Barge, but like Duo, his Gundam is unsuited for space combat and he is forced to escape before Lady Une's subordinate, Nichol, finishes him off. Ex-Alliance Major Sally Po infiltrates an OZ base in order to destroy the remains of Quatre's Gundam, but the Maganac Corps convince her to allow them to take the pieces back to their base and rebuild it. Meanwhile, Duo's Gundam is destroyed in a public viewing of space by possible OZ recruits, one of whom is a familiar face. Heero sneaks into the Lunar Base in order to destroy the two new mobile suits, the Mercurius and the Vayeate, only to be caught by Trowa, now a member of OZ and his acting had to be realistic to maintain his cover.

Upon arriving in Outer Space, Rei and Zechs went their separate ways as both hi-speed Mobile Suits began. 'Time to launch MY attack on OZ...' and he took out his laptop to hack into Space Fortress Barge, linked and sent a special virus he developed, to erase all data in the base as he searched for the pilots.

Two were there. Heero and Duo. As well as the Scientists responsible for them.

xxx

Space Fortress Barge...where Une and Trowa were along with the captive pilots...

Warning Alarms rang. 'Ma'am! We're losing control of Space Fortress Barge!' a CIC Officer cried.

'What's going on?' Une demanded as the officers began checking.

'O-our data...it's being deleted at a fast rate! At this rate, we'll lose control of the Fortress! Somebody planted a virus on us! It's deleting all our data!'

'Get those scientists over here to fix this now!' Une hollered angrily.

'It'll be too late by then! We won't make it! It's all gone! We can't even open a door here now!'

'What data did the Virus attack?' Trowa asked the CIC Officer.

'All our Military Systems are attacked as well as our entry and exit points! We can no longer control the Mobile Dolls either!' Une seethed at this.

'How long will it take to fix this?' she growled out at the officer.

'Thankfully our communications wasn't affected, we can contact the programmers...'

'GET THEM OVER HERE NOW AND HAVE THIS FORTRESS FIXED IMMEDIATELY!' Trowa knew who was responsible for this. Rei, with his hacker skills was the only person who can send a virus over which means, he was nearby and is aiding them. He can only hope he gets the pilots out of here as there's only so much he could do without risking his cover.

And when the Officer called nearby bases for help, they found that they too, were stuck. All were infected, much to Une's fury. Trowa subtly checked which was open and which was closed.

The Prison Doors were open.

xxx

Prison cells...

Rei managed to sneak onboard the Fortress Barge, with the keys necessary to free the Pilots. Upon opening the doors, Duo and Heero were quite surprised to see him there. 'Yo!'

'Rei!' Duo gasped. 'You here to bail us out?'

'Obviously!' Rei snorted as he freed Heero first, then Duo. 'The rest is up to you.'

'And what of the scientists? We've been compromised. They must die.' Heero stated flatly.

'Not exactly...they're designing a new version of your Gundams under the guise of building them for OZ. Once they're done, all you have to do is break in and steal. Until then, they can't die and leave this base just yet. Afterall, you need funds to build and let them take care of OZ's hospitality for a while.'

'If you say so then get us outta here, to a safe place.' Duo grinned as Rei led them out. Upon getting ahold of two more space suits, they hung on tight to his Templar Gundam and flew off.

At the Gundam...

'Hey, how come they haven't sent Mobile Dolls after us yet?' Duo asked Rei curiously.

'Oh about that!' Rei chuckled. 'You guys heard alarms blaring right? That's because I planted a virus in all OZ bases, designed to erase data in all military informations, and even commands to Mobile Dolls.' their jaws dropped at this, 'It's a fast-acting virus so by the time they get help, they have no choice but to wait for computer programmers to get everything running by then. We can hide in the meantime. Where are the others?'

'Can't find Quatre and Wufei and Trowa's undercover as an OZ lackey.' Heero drawled.

'Humm...if I'm right...Quatre's safe. He's from the Multi-Billionaire Winner Family. I'm sure his family sent some people to retrieve him so he'll be fine. I searched for you guys in all OZ Bases but only you guys were confirmed in there. I don't even know where the heck Wufei is so he must be hiding in some colony.'

'Well...there's that.' Duo sighed. 'Where to?'

'To our L3 Base. We disguised it as a meteorite so it's easily ignored. We can hide there in the meantime.'


	14. L3 Sweeper Base

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

A:N-Yes, Wufei, Duo and Heero are supposed to be in the same prison cell. But because Rei rescued Heero and Duo before Wufei was captured, he ended up staying in there on his own. He took Heero's place as the Mercurius' Pilot and fights alongside Trowa on orders.

* * *

><p>L3 Sweeper Base<p>

L3 Base...

'Welcome back Rei.' an old man greeted.

'I'll be here with two friends for a bit, Grandpa Xerex.' Rei smiled. 'I think Howard will follow soon.'

'Ohoho, I do hope so lad. I miss playing chess with him. It's quite boring since you two left for Earth after your education.'

'Well yeah...'

'So I know you know of what's already happening in space.' said old man Xerex grimly.

'Yes. Lady Une, the brutal colonel of OZ decided to become some Succubus and seduce the colonies by so-called cooperation. And everyone fell for it.' Rei deadpanned. 'Heck, I think even the Alliance caught on!'

'Yes but for now, we can do nothing...they have claws wrapped around the colonies. One wrong move and they can crush us to a pulp.' old man Xerex told them. 'I'll tell Howard you're here so he can hurry up and play with me already!'

'Then why not play chess with the others old man?' Duo asked the old man incredulously.

'Duo it's pointless...nobody's ever lasted longer than a minute.' Rei told Duo wearily. 'And I'm no better either. In his younger days, he was a brilliant strategist for the Alliance which is why they gained power...until the Romefeller Foundation came along with Mobile Suits.'

'That's in the past though.' old man Xerex sighed. 'Now I'm just an old man who no longer possessed political power. Can't even gain any as my foolish children squandered all our family fortune I worked so hard to amass on foolish materialistic luxuries to the point of impoverishment which makes me wonder what are they doing in Earth, as I joined Howard in his Sweepers Group. I washed my hands off them for their foolishness.'

'You say that now but you keep track of them anyway.' Rei snorted.

'Of course. Don't want them to follow me here and freeload off me again, and cause problems for the Sweepers. They're adults now, too old to cling onto their parents and old enough to start working!' old man Xerex grunted. 'I'm so ashamed!' he exclaimed. 'Where did I go wrong when I did my best to raise them to do good!' he moaned mournfully. 'A parent's pride and joy only comes when they see their children grow up knowing good and became successful. And my children are anything but which breaks this poor old man's heart. You boys are young while I've been there, done that. Take my words to heart should you decide to become fathers someday.' and he slunk off with his cane. When he was far enough...

'He's one bitter old man.' Heero commented dryly. 'With good reason.'

'Well...spoiled overindulged kids come along with being wealthy.' Rei shrugged. 'It's a common problem for those of wealthy backgrounds.'

'I'll say...what do we do now? And what happened in Earth?' Duo asked Rei who led them to the hallways for them to have a private conversation.

'After Heero's duel with Zechs...the Romefeller found out that he aided an enemy for personal reasons and is to be court-martialled.' Duo and Heero's breaths hitched. 'Zechs has no excuse this time but he has plenty of reasons why he can't die just yet. I found him almost dead not far from our Maltese Base while looking for a space station to hijack.'

'So you aided him?' Heero asked Rei.

'Yeah. I took him in and even built a Gundam for him.' Duo's jaws dropped at this. Even Heero looked genuinely surprised.

'You gave Zechs-freaking-Merquise a _Gundam_?' Duo squeaked weakly as his legs almost felt like jelly.

'The law of the Sweepers...'To you who is an enemy of OZ is a friend of ours'.' Rei quoted. 'We aid these people...provided they pay of course.' he chuckled. 'Cuz' there's no way we can run without money. It's business.'

'Then his statistics? He could very well become our enemy in the future.' Heero pointed out in a very certain manner.

'Yes. I also expected that to happen but I gave him a Gundam anyway. Follow me to my room.'

xxx

Rei's Room...

'HOLY CRAP!' Duo exclaimed as the room...was full of SuperComputers. 'This is a Hacker's wet dream! A SuperComputer!'

'Yes, this is my Brainchild right next to my actual bedroom. You two can borrow this as long as you don't break anything nor get caught.' Rei chuckled as he took out a CD out of his jacket pockets and put it into the CD slot of the CPU. Rei then opened a window, clicked onto the CD Drive and it showed two folders labelled Freedom and Fates. He opened the Freedom Folder showing a blueprint of the Gundam, including where it's arsenals and special features are.

'I designed Freedom specially built for Zechs. It has six hi-speed vernier thrusters, giving him great speed in both flight and battle, enabling him to weave in and out of a number of Mobile Suits without the enemies having much time to react so he's safe from Mobile Dolls and a number of search parties wanting him dead. But such speed levels are extremely dangerous to the human body just like how Tallgeese once affected Zechs's Circulatory System under 15G. So I designed an anti-gravity cockpit for his safety in the suit.'

'OK, just how smart are you to come up with this?' Duo croaked. 'Designing a suit ain't easy!'

'Oh, I have a photographic memory.' Rei grinned. 'What I've seen, heard, tasted, smelled, felt, learned, and witnessed, I'll remember down to the tiniest detail and I'll never forget till I'm old and gray. Grandpa says with a mind like mine, I have the potential to be a Scientist or Historian myself someday. Well, you now know Freedom intimately. So Heero, where's your Gundam?'

'I had to leave it behind in Earth.' Heero told him. Rei sighed and muttered about 'more work'.

'The virus is in effect for two more days.' Rei muttered in a thoughtful pose. 'I need to use these two days to order quite a lot of Gundanium as well without being noticed by OZ. We better get our asses moving.' and he stood up from his chair and left the room.

'So am I gonna get a suit too Rei? I can't just wait for old man G and do nothing in here!' Duo cried in frustration.

'Yes yes, you'll get one too.' Rei chuckled. 'But I need Gundanium first you know. However...there's one thing I haven't told Zechs about his Freedom Gundam.' he said as his eyes had a glint in it.

'A flaw you put in on purpose?' Heero was quick to catch on.

'Yes. Freedom is the very first mobile suit I created...and I took pride in it. And I sure as hell don't want it used against me. Should he become my enemy...there's no way I'm telling him that the Gundanium Alloy I used on his Gundam is flawed. To forge and refine Gundanium Alloy, you need the zero-gravity conditions of Space. It is created through the most advanced refining, fusing, and deoxidizing techniques, which are only possible in space to be able to refine it to it's best. Gundanium contains many non-ferrous metals and non-analyzed matter, meaning it is not a true metal. It is created in high-temperature plasma that can only form in zero-gravity. The compound is adjusted in nano-units, a process _so precise_ that it can only be done in gravitationally stable Lagrange Points. The annealing process, which strengthens the alloy, is performed by electromagnetic waves from the sun. And Freedom was created in Earth while my Gundam is forged in space yet assembled in Earth...which means Freedom's armor is only at half it's best.'

'Damn...you're evil.' Duo croaked as the implications rang in his mind.

'Then when Zechs re-created my Gundam...it's only half it's best!' Heero gasped in realization. '_He created my Gundam in Earth_!' he exclaimed.

'Bingo...' Rei confirmed. 'It's defensive power is halved. Only people who know and deal with Gundanium know this. And Zechs never knew of the flaw when he recreated Wing for you two to finish your duel.'

'Then can you recreate my Wing Gundam as well? I can no longer pilot a second-rate Gundam.' Heero groused out in annoyance, leading Duo and Rei to sweatdrop.

'Don't let Zechs hear you say that though. He means well even if he never knew much about Gundanium to begin with.' Rei chuckled. 'Because the processing of Gundanium is known only to the five scientists, Howard and me. And we're not gonna leak that anyday.'

xxx

'OK Heero, guess we're stuck here till Rei makes us some suits huh?' Duo asked Heero as they were by the mess hall. 'I'm glad he's our ally. Without him, we'd probably still have nowhere to go even if we escape OZ prison.' he said gloomily.

'I admit so as well.' said Heero as he knew what would happen if they stay longer, even if Trowa would prolong their so-called execution day until his cover's blown. 'Until then, we're both on standby until our replacement Gundams are finished.'

'We're stuck here till then.' Duo affirmed and so, they stayed in there for quite some time, making themselves at home, and 'renting' Rei's computers, while Rei was designing Wing Gundam, a Mobile Suit for Duo with a black devil motif, and three Mobile Dolls with feminine forms that took forms of valkyries.

They met up every now and then of course. On the end of the second week, in the showers...

'So Rei, how's our suits going?' Duo asked Rei while still in the showers together.

'It's going as scheduled. By the end of the month, your suits are finished.' Rei told them. 'We got numerous engineers here so the job's quicker when normally, it takes a factory half a year to finish a mobile suit alone but with a lot of people working on it, process time is halved or drastically shortened.'

'Humm...so how many engineers does all bases have?'

'Fifty per base.' said Rei. 'Grandpa took in orphans and trained them all to become skilled engineers with him at the top chain of command. All Sweeper Bases are our homes. Should Grandpa croak, I'll inherit all our twenty bases and it'll be my turn managing this lot.'

'You'll be extremely busy then.' Duo shuddered.

'Yeah, I've been learning management since I was 12...'

'What about the hiring process should they retire?' Heero asked Rei.

'Well, the guys 'retire' at age 30, the latest age people can marry so by 25, they should find an orphan replacement around 10 years old and then educate and train them in the Sweeper Ways before handing in their resignation papers at 30. That's the rule Grandpa set. We don't take in people who have families who may very well have dangerous and undesirable connections. These bases are our home and we'll be damned if we let outsiders take over. But of course, choosing Engineer Candidates is another factor as we don't want ambitious jerks here either. Here, you earn your 'home' by working. Food, Clothes and what you want are spoken for as long as you work. You don't get paid by money here. Money is a motivation for greed and competition, and there's no room for that in Sweeper Bases.'

'Hummm...so that's how it is. Interesting way of living.' Heero commented.

'That's how it is here.' said Rei. 'So if you guys are interested, you'll have to wait until some older guys retire for you to replace them after your apprenticeship. Hehehe.'

'Well, I'll be staying here then.' Duo grinned. 'I can only live in a place like this. I don't get along well with normal stuff.' he said as he leaned on the bathroom walls. As Rei rinsed the shampoo off his hair and brushed his fringes aside, Heero noticed Rei's scar.

'That scar...'

'Oh this? I got it from a car crash as a toddler.' said Rei as Duo remembered Rei's story from Howard and grimaced. 'What about it?'

'...it interestingly looks like lightning from the skies.' Heero snorted. 'The way it's shaped.'

'Well yeah. Don't wanna get rid of it though. It's the only other manly thing I got since I grew up with my mother's beauty...or I hope it was. Girls hate scars, men don't.'

xxx

That night...at 10 pm...CIC...

'Rei, there's a battle not far from us...an unknown Gundam that resembled Wing and two other suits.' a CIC Officer cried as the image on the screen focused on the battle.

'I wonder who's in that suit...' Rei wondered as he began hacking. 'I'll contact that pilot. I thought there's only seven people who knew how to build Gundams...I'll go out on a sortie!' and he scampered out of the Main Control Room to board Templar and headed for the battle site while trying to link with the unknown Gundam.

'Who are you? A new Gundam Pilot we didn't know about?' Rei asked the unknown pilot of the Wing-look-alike.

/Rei...is that you? Where are you?/ came Quatre's shaky voice.

'I'm on my way Quatre. Need help in fighting OZ?'

/No need really./ Rei wondered why Quatre's voice was so shaky. /Just...stay away from me...don't get any closer.../

'Quatre?'

/Rei! Something's wrong with Quatre! He's trying to kill us!/ Trowa cried.

/I'd say he's unstable...he just destroyed four colonies!/ Wufei groused out.

'He what?'

/I've had it with the colonies! Outer Space has gone mad! They should just disappear!/ Quatre cried as his rampage continued.

/If Outer Space has gone mad then so did you!/ Wufei yelled. /Why did you attack all those colonies?/

/Outer Space is accumulating all unecessary weapons! They should all be destroyed along with the colonies that hoard them!/ and Quatre fired his Buster Rifle at Trowa.

'Trowa!' Rei cried as he sent his turrets to form a beam barrier before Trowa, but the power was too much for his Turrets. By the time Quatre stopped firing, his turrets were all burned. 'Crap...my anti-beam turrets are fried...'

/That thing was what he used to destroy four colonies...that powerful Rifle./ Wufei filled him in. /It's too much for even your anti-beam turrets./

'Well...shit.' Rei choked.

/What's the matter with you Quatre...this isn't like you.../ Trowa croaked.

/Tell the others to stay away from me...otherwise I'll just destroy them like I did the Colonies.../ Quatre told them shakily. Rei tried hacking into Quatre's suit but his efforts were repelled by an unknown system.

"I can't hack into it? How come?" Rei tried again but Quatre...found him despite being hidden by radar and hiding behind an asteroid.

/Hehe...you can try Rei but you can never get inside.../ Quatre chuckled in a crazed manner as he aimed his beam rifle at Rei's hiding place. /And I found you!/ and he fired. Rei gasped as Quatre found him despite his Hyper Jammers...and knew his exact location! How?

/QUATRE! YOU!/ Wufei snarled as he charged at Quatre, aiming to kill him for firing a WOMD at Rei as the two began fighting.

'Y-you're really trying to kill us!' Rei sputtered out as he got away in time but his speed was slower without his turrets. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' he cried as he picked up his burnt turrets and put them back on manually as he can no longer control them by remote.

/Quatre! What's wrong with you? This isn't like you at all!/ Trowa cried in sheer disbelief. Where was the soft, kind and gentle Quatre they all knew? This Quatre was different from the Quatre he liked!

/Quatre! I'm gonna kill you for this!/ Wufei yelled as the two were in a heated battle. /Oy Trowa make a move too will you? Make sure he doesn't fire that Rifle anymore!/

/R-roger that./ Trowa choked as Wufei worked to disarm Quatre of his Beam Rifle which Trowa secured and tossed to Rei.

/Now you've done it...I'll kill you too, Wufei!/

'STOP THIS IDIOCY RIGHT NOW!' Rei hollered at the communications. 'WE'RE ALL COMRADES HERE, WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS ANYWAY? QUATRE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!' and he too, lunged to grab Quatre but somehow, the blonde got too good all of a sudden...against all three of them.

But everytime Quatre moved...he was groaning as if in pain.

/Something's wrong with Quatre...why does he sound like he's in pain?/ Trowa pointed out, a fact Wufei didn't get to hear as he was too angry with Quatre at the moment.

'That's what I'm wondering about too...Wufei! Something's seriously wrong here!' Rei told the chinese pilot. 'Something's wrong!'

/Did you try hacking into Quatre's suit Rei?/ Trowa asked Rei.

'I tried but the suit's programming busted my link and that's how Quatre found me. There's something in the suit that can prevent hackers somehow.'

/Crap...Quatre! Listen to us! What's wrong with you? The kind gentle Quatre we all know would never do this!/ Trowa cried in an effort to reach the blonde. /Please!/

/OZ is our enemy...and the colonies sided with OZ so now they're my enemy too./ said Quatre as they observed his speech that sounded shakier and more unstable the more Quatre spoke. /And now Trowa and Wufei and piloting OZ suits so now they're my enemies too./

/You gotta be kidding me!/ Wufei yelled in anger.

'Wufei, cool down your head. There's seriously something wrong with that suit! I can't hack in it as it's program repelled me! A Suit's programming cannot repel hackers unless there's an AI Mobile Doll-like system at work! Quatre, what can your suit do exactly?'

/It's telling me things...what I should do...and who my enemies are...my enemies are OZ...the colonies...and I must destroy them all.../

'Anything else?' Rei asked Quatre hopefully as he racked his brain for possibilities.

/Well...that's it...it's showing me so much...I can't take it! I must destroy to stop this pain!/

'Trowa, cover me! I need to reach that suit! If that's what I think it is...we need to get Quatre out of there! I'm directly gonna fry it!' and both Templar and Vayeate rushed towards Quatre.

"Does that mean Rei will use his powers to make Quatre stop?" Trowa wondered. Rei had told him that magic fries technology. So maybe...! /Wufei, grab Quatre too! Rei needs to get close to stop Quatre! Rei, what do you know of that suit's programming?/

'It's got a long history I'll explain as soon as I fry Quatre's Gundam and drag him back to base! Right now I got no time to explain!' so Trowa and Wufei had to work together to restrain Quatre.

/W-what're you doing? Let me go!/ Quatre yelled as he violently struggled. /I hate this! I hate confinement!/ he cried in panic. /Let me go! NO!/

/Just shuddup, be a man and take it!/ Wufei yelled as Rei got out of his Gundam's cockpit and flew towards Quatre's cockpit. /Rei hurry up! He's too strong because of these cheap suits we have here!/

'Yeah yeah...' and Rei placed his hands on the cockpit doors, and fried the system with his powers. Inside the cockpit, Quatre saw that the equipment got fried. 'Done!'

'W-what's happening...everything turned off...I can't start it up?' Quatre cried in confusion. 'What's happening?' he then felt immense headaches...and fainted.

'I did it, his systems are fried!' Rei yelled as he flew back to his suit and boarded his Gundam. 'Trowa, Wufei, leave your suits and hang on tight to Quatre. I'll destroy them to fake your deaths to OZ before I take you three back to Sweeper Base. Those things do have transmitters.'

/Roger that./ and they both left the Mercurius and the Vayeate and dived for Quatre's Gundam. Rei used Quatre's Beam Rifle to destroy the two suits, before heading back to L3 base.


	15. Quatre's Loss

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Quatre's Loss<p>

Upon arrival at L3 Base...

The Engineers were quick at work in getting Quatre out, while the rest of the team waited by the Hangar bridge.

'Rei, you promised to talk after you fried his suit. What do you suspect is in that Gundam?' Wufei asked Rei sternly.

'With technology's rapid evolution...all possibilities are almost endless and brought to life with humanity's creativity.' Rei spoke softly. 'The Mobile Suits...and then a more ambitious project, Artificial Intelligence or A.I. If the Tallgeese was the prototype of all Mobile Suits, what's in Quatre's Gundam could be the Prototype of all A.I...the ZERO System. ZERO standing for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted. The ZERO system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, the pilot can become aware of future outcomes and possible courses of action that can be taken to achieve total victory or total defeat. However, due to this direct brain interface, as the human brain cannot process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly 'hallucinate' the possible paths that the pilot can take; as the pilot tries to figure out what is going on, the system can overload the brain with too many statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity. Due to these dangers, it was abandoned.'

'An A.I that can directly influence humans...' Heero muttered thoughtfully.

'It's kinda like Mind-Rape.' Duo shuddered.

'And that system made Quatre _destroy four colonies_...?' Wufei muttered as he bit his thumb in disbelieving agitation.

"Then to kind-hearted Quatre who is fighting for the colonies only to be betrayed by the colonies saw Outer Space as his enemy...and the system reinforced it?" Trowa thought as he looked back now to their battle with Quatre.

'The Zero System was developed to be an interactive interface between a human pilot and a Mobile Suit. The system computes the results of possible courses of action, and the pilot considers these and mentally feeds directions back to the system. What this means is that the pilot knows the result of his actions before he performs them.' Rei continued. 'The system is programmed to think tactically, so that the options that it feeds the pilot might include civilian death or unnecessary destruction. It is up to the pilot to guide the system and lend it a conscience, so the relationship becomes a balance of emotion and logic.'

'Another advantage of Zero System is its ability to offer physical stimulus back to the pilot, allowing him to feel the strain that the MS is undergoing. This causes great physical and emotional stress on the pilot, but allows the MS to become an extension of the pilot's thoughts and movements. Due to the extreme mental strain on its users, Zero System could never be used on a wide scale. It can literally tear a users mind apart if they are not strong willed.'

'Well crap. A strategic system that can render us insane. Nice.' Duo drawled. 'But only for those with weak minds...right?' he croaked to the sixth pilot who nodded.

'Yes. You need a strong mind as the pilot is the conscience of ZERO's logic.' Rei told them. 'Without balance, ZERO will overwhelm you. Look at what happened to Quatre. I'm wondering who built him that Gundam and gave him that ZERO System. I want to kick their ass for making someone like him use a dangerous prototype...scratch that, all Prototypes are dangerous!' he grunted in annoyance as he crossed his arms in a huff.

'Rei, the cockpit's open!' an Engineer yelled.

'Alert the medical bay now!' Rei ordered as Trowa dove for the cockpit. 'Trowa?'

'He could not fight Quatre.' said Wufei with a frown. 'More like, he didn't want to. All he did was back me up but never as much as shot him.'

'I see.'

xxx

Medical Bay...

'Nothing wrong with his body but he sure looks pretty stressed out...like he hasn't slept for _days_ or something.' the Doctor frowned worriedly. 'He's got some white hairs in there too and he lost weight as well. He needs a good sleep and he'll be fine again soon. We need to help him gain back the weight he lost as well as we can't afford to lose our weight in space.'

'Thanks Walter.' Rei thanked the middle-aged doctor. 'For days huh...Quatre's exposed to the system for several days I'm surprised he still managed to maintain his sanity.'

'What will you do about the ZERO System, Rei?' Heero asked Rei curiously.

'To be honest...I dunno.' Rei sighed. 'It's a good support program for strategies and possible outcomes but to those with weak minds...it's too much of a risk. Even I can't handle this system. I'll lose it.' he admitted.

'...could you guys leave me alone with Quatre for a bit?' Trowa asked the others. 'There's some things I need to consider with him in private should he wake.'

'Alright but if he goes nuts again, don't hesitate to call us.' Duo warned Trowa as they left the clinic. When they were gone, Trowa was free to get closer and tenderly caress Quatre's head up to his cheeks.

'My sweet Quatre...' Trowa whispered as he leaned closer. 'Did we make it in time...did we manage to bring back the kind, gentle Quatre I loved?' he wondered as he closed his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. 'Sleep well...I'll stay by your side.' and Trowa slept besides Quatre, using his folded arms as pillows and rested.

Quatre, while still sleeping...his Space Heart picked up on Trowa's feelings through that kiss.

xxx

Mess Hall...

'Wufei, what's happening in OZ?' Heero asked Wufei. 'Rei has seen the developing Gundams in the Hangar.'

'I know. They're made to be able to fight in space. Once they were finished, Trowa was to create diversions, free me and then I'll steal the Gundams and rendezvous with you. Trowa is then to fake his death in my hands for him to escape.' Wufei explained. 'Although I hate to say this but Quatre's insanity helped us out...although we don't have the Gundams now.'

'Rei can simply plant a virus in Space Fortress Barge again so we can all sneak in and steal our ride.' Duo grinned.

'There's also a new breed of Mobile Dolls Chief Engineer Tsubarov cooked up.' Wufei continued. 'The Virgos. I only heard the name as Trowa has to be really stealthy to gather information...because he's no hacker. Rei.'

'I know. I'll hack into Space Fortress when all of us are together.' Rei told them all. 'It saves time and breath. We wait for the Gundams to be finished, then we move.'

'But Rei, what about the suits you made for us though? Who'll use them now, now that we'll soon get our Gundams again?' Duo pointed out.

'Humm...The Wing Gundam I revived for Heero is still usable as I was forced to fry Quatre's version of Wing it's no longer usable other than recyclable scrap Gundanium. The suit I built for Duo...I got an idea who can use it should that person come to space.'

'And what about those three...female-like machines?' Duo asked him as he recalled seeing three female-like machines in the hangar.

'Oh, they're my Mobile Dolls, the Fates. I'm sure you two saw it's folder right next to Freedom file right?' Rei reminded them with a coy smile on his face. Duo and Heero 'looked back' and they got this recognition. 'See?'

'Freedom?' Wufei repeated with a raised eyebrow.

'A Gundam designed by Rei. He gave it to Zechs Merquise when he became an enemy of OZ.'

Of course, like they did, Wufei's reaction was the same.

'_He what_?'

xxx

Two days later...Quatre regained consciousness. But...he found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. 'Where am I?' he groaned as he got up. He looked around until he felt a weight on his hand. He turned to his right to see a uni-banged person sleeping by the bedside with his own hand over his. The more Quatre looked at him, the more his heart sped up in heartbeat and feelings he had no idea what, and heat rushed to his cheeks. He was blushing.

"Who is this person? Why is he making me feel this way..." he thought while squirming uncomfortably. His squirming caused Trowa to wake up.

'Mmmhhh...Quatre? You awake?' Trowa groaned sleepily but looked happy nonetheless. 'You alright?' what he met instead, was a blank stare.

'Um...who are you?' Trowa froze at this. 'Hey...who are you...where am I?' the more Quatre spoke, the more Trowa's eyes widened in shock. 'And Quatre...you called me that. Is that my name?'

'Y-yes...that's your name...' Trowa choked shakily, horrified for what had happened to the boy he loved. 'Quatre Raberba Winner.' Quatre looked thoughtful at this before smiling.

'Oh...that's a pretty long name. You are?'

'Trowa Barton.' and next thing Quatre knew, Trowa embraced him and was shaking.

'Trowa...what's wrong? You OK?' Quatre asked the other worriedly. 'You're shaking!' he cried as by instinct, he hugged Trowa back...and it felt both good and right.

'Nothing's wrong.' and Trowa let go. 'I'll call the others.' and he floated to the nearest phone. 'Rei, something's wrong with Quatre. Get over here now!'

xxx

'Amnesia?' Heero, Duo and Wufei gasped while Rei was frowning and thinking deeply.

'Rei, is that a part of a screwed-up ZERO System?' Duo yelped while looking very worried for the blonde who was no more than a child at them.

'No...all it does is insanity or brain death. But memory loss...?' Rei muttered. 'Quatre, we'll do a Q and A. Tell us what you currently remember. We need to know the extent of your amnesia.' Quatre began thinking.

'Well...I could talk to you guys for one thing...things I know I should and shouldn't do but that's it...Trowa only told me my name just now but...that's all.' Quatre sighed. 'You guys seem to know me though.' the others exchanged uncomfortable looks.

'At least he's not a total blank...or we'll be taking care of a fifteen-year-old mental baby.' Heero sighed. 'What can we do for Quatre now?'

'Well, for one thing, we should tell him who and what he is...and what he's done so far...' but Duo mouthed, 'Let's conveniently forget to tell him he just destroyed four colonies and killed millions.' that was the one thing they all agreed with together.

They filled Quatre in about Operation Meteor, their missions around the Planet, what happened that made them all retreat, and what made them fly back to outer space, where they haven't seen him since until they found him with Amnesia.

'Oh...that's what we've done huh? But for some reason I don't feel it.'

'How about we make him sit in a cockpit? He might remember his piloting skills.' Wufei suggested.

'Good idea.' Trowa agreed as they went to the hangar, and made him look at the mobile suits.

'Well Quatre, these are the mobile suits of this L3 Sweeper Base.' Rei introduced Quatre. 'Heero's Wing Gundam, a spare we picked along, the L3SB-0MSX1 Black Devil, and L3SB-0MDX2 Urd, X3 Verthandi and X4 Skuld.' he said as he pointed at each machine to the blonde. 'We'll test if you remember your piloting skills by having you sit in a cockpit.' and they all flew towards Heero's Gundam, and made Quatre sit in it.

Quatre looked around...but shook his head.

'Looks like we have to teach him from scratch.' Trowa commented.

'That's true...we got a library in here.' Rei suggested. 'Where Sweeper Engineer Apprentices study.' We can teach Quatre everything there. The history of this foolish war and what events led to this present day, teach him how to pilot a suit again, stuff like that. We'll take turns teaching him everyday because we need to be on the lookout until the other Gundams are rebuilt by the Scientists. We will be only using one machine and the three Fates to storm Fortress Barge after I plant a virus in it again. The rest of you save for Quatre will be hitching a ride on me and then we steal.'

'Right.'

'So let's go about this in numerical order shall we?' Duo piped up. 'Heero, you're 01 so you're up first with kitty-cat.' Heero agreed. 'Cuz he needs to get to know us again afterall.'

xxx

'Trowa, what do you think about Quatre?' Rei asked Trowa as they left the clinic together while the others went off on their own.

'I...' Trowa ground out in a strained, conflicted voice.

'You...like, no, love him, right?' Rei asked Trowa softly who gasped. 'It's easy for me to tell...because of the feelings you send out and my empathy's kicking up.' Rei chuckled as Trowa looked like he was caught taking candy from a baby.

'I guess the jig's up.' Trowa sighed gloomily.

'Does Quatre know?'

'...I...I couldn't tell him.' Trowa sighed dejectedly.

'You fear rejection...as well as not knowing whether or not he's straight or not.' Trowa nodded. 'You give yourself too little credit.' Rei gently scolded as he patted Trowa's back. 'Quatre will accept you...as long as you show him that you truly loved him. By then, what norms he knew will no longer matter. All what would matter about then would be love. And Quatre's a beautiful, kind-hearted boy. You better move fast before someone else does.' he warned. 'It's pretty normal in an all-men's military organization anyway.'

Trowa gulped rather nervously.

Easier said than done!

xxx

Three more days passed by...Rei had been hacking in Space Fortress Barge to have an eyeful of goings on, watched by the other pilots which was also a part of Quatre's 'lessons'.

'The Gundams are about almost done. Then we can make our own adjustments out here.' Duo smirked. 'When do we go?'

'How about now?' Rei smirked as the pilots, sans Quatre had predatory smiles. 'Well, you guys better get ready. We will move out in 1500 hours. We need a machine pistol each, and at least, four spare magazines. Just incase, take a metal wire and two knives, as well as some bombs. That should be enough.'

'Isn't that quite overkill?' Duo remarked snarkily.

'Well, we ARE stealing.' Wufei snorted. 'From an enemy base no less!'

'Nothing's too overkill for those who deserve it.' said Heero coolly. 'In the end, all that's relevant is the mission at hand.'

'Well just remember, be at the hangar in 1500 hours.' Rei reminded them. 'Have the equipment ready by then.'

'Umm...what about me? What do I do?' Quatre asked them nervously. The others exchanged awkward glances.

'Quatre, we need to finish your education first.' Trowa told Quatre gently as he gave a gentle squeeze on Quatre's shoulder. ' You got history so far but we haven't taught you how to pilot yet.' Quatre sulked. 'It's very dangerous right now, OK?' Quatre nodded rather reluctantly. 'We'll be with you later.'

xxx

'Well, you'll definitely have to start showing signs of romantic interest.' Rei reminded Trowa as the two paired up together in acquiring the needed equipment. 'Right now you're treating him no more than a big brother over his kid brother!'

'Well I want him to trust me first. I can't rush this.' said Trowa. 'I might overwhelm him.'

'At least touch hands or hands around the waist or something. That's innocent enough and can make the him feel secure and safe with you.'

Poor Trowa was bombarded with _healthy_ advice.

xxx

'Ya know something...' said Duo after he, Heero and Wufei took Quatre back to the Infirmary under orders that only the doctor or injured can come inside.

'What is it?' Wufei asked him.

'I'm either imagining things or the way Trowa looks at Quatre's quite different.' he said. 'I can't describe it but it changed.'

'I saw that too.' said Wufei. 'We can only observe those two.'

Heero actually looked thoughtful...

Before smirking.

xxx

Infirmary...

Quatre was in deep thought. He felt really alone, and helpless because of his memory loss. Everyone was handling him like fragile glass! Especially Trowa! He's not a completely helpless baby for crying out loud! He sighed in frustration as he looked out the glass window showing him the blackness of space, speckled with the white sparkles of stars, and Earth looking quite big from down below.

But what he really wanted was the feelings he felt in his sleep. Those warm hands...that touch on his lips...and Trowa gave them to him. He can't be without Trowa. He felt lonely without him. He can only hope that those 1500 hours come sooner, and end their job just as sooner. He didn't want to be alone in here anymore!


	16. Insecurity

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Insecurity<p>

By the Infirmary, Trowa had gone back there. Afterall, it's only 1340, He had plenty of time to kill before 1500 comes. He wanted to make Quatre comfortable with him before making his intentions clear. He was nervous! He took a peek into the Infirmary room to see Quatre by the window. 'Quatre?' Quatre turned around and...looked happy to see him?

'Trowa!' Quatre cried in child-like eager glee as he ran towards Trowa and glomped him. Trowa perfectly imitated a goldfish for three seconds until he returned the hug.

'You seem quite excitable, little one.' Trowa chuckled as he enjoyed having Quatre in his arms, amnesia or not.

'But I want you to stay with me!' Quatre whined. 'I don't want to be alone!'

'I know...once we do this job later, I'll be back before you know it. But before then, I'll stay here with you, kitten.' Trowa purred as he led Quatre to the bed and they sat there, staying by each other's side. Trowa wanted nothing more than love and claim Quatre for himself. Love, Protect, Pleasure and Claim the fourth pilot. He would give all he had for Quatre. He had fallen head over heels in love since the day they played that violin and flute duet in one of Quatre's safe houses.

Rei had told him that love will come along, and gender, age and norms will no longer matter, only your feelings for that person remains. You only feel complete and whole with your 'other half' and feel lost and broken otherwise. And he was happiest with Quatre.

'Hey Trowa...were you the one who kissed me?' Trowa looked surprised at that. 'I saw you in my dreams...you told me that you loved me.' Trowa closed his visible eye in a blissful smile.

'It's true...I loved you since the day we played a duet of flute and violin in one of your safehouses.' Trowa told him. 'I wanted nothing more than to stay with you...but we as Gundam Pilots must earn peace first before I could come home to you. After this war...I wanted nothing more other than to stay by your side.' he told Quatre with all his feelings in his words. 'I'll love you...protect you...make you happy...that is, if you'll let me?' Quatre looked up at Trowa with glistening eyes.

'You mean it Trowa? You love me that much?' Quatre asked Trowa in disbelief as Trowa held him gently, yet firmly in his arms.

'I do. I've fallen hard for my dear Quatre.' Quatre's Space Heart picked up on Trowa's obsessive and pure love. He was the only person in Trowa's heart, this he could see in his mind with his unknown ability.

'Then kiss me again.' Quatre told Trowa with a longing smile. 'The kiss you gave me in my dreams...will be worth more in this present moment.' Trowa happily complied as he kissed Quatre senseless. Rei had been right. Quatre accepted him as long as he proved his feelings were truly genuine, as Quatre kissed him back clumsily but learned in time.

Virgins were always sweet kissers.

xxx

'Hey Rei, have you noticed anything weird about Trowa recently?' Duo asked Rei who was designing something in his computer again.

'Trowa huh?' Rei giggled. 'He's head over heels in love.' he said with a dreamy smile, complete with clasped hands. It took five seconds for Duo to recover from his goldfish shock.

'EHHHH? IN LOVE?' Duo gasped with his jaws ajar. 'With who man? Spill!' Rei wagged a finger while 'tsk'-ing.

'Ah-ah-ah...not telling~!' Rei chuckled. 'Figure that out!' Duo pouted.

'Meanie! Trowa's kinda unexpected but whaddya think if _Heero_ falls in love?' Duo wondered aloud. 'Would he take that icicle stick outta his ass then?'

'Well, if Heero meets the only person meant for him then he will do just that. Loving just anyone isn't really love...if you'll really love someone, it should be a person you're truly happy to be with. A person you would love till the end of your days. Not only that, the person you fell in love with should feel just as in love as with you. If you both truly loved each other, that's the ultimate happiness for two people who found their 'soul mates'. In love, age and even gender doesn't matter, only the person who's in your heart will ever matter.'

'So if the person Trowa's in love with loves him back...' Duo asked Rei who smiled. 'It's his ultimate happiness.'

'Exactly.'

'Guy or girl? Person younger or older?'

'Just keep on guessing Duo. Just keep on guessing.' Rei laughed.

'Ma~n! You're so mean Rei!' Duo pouted childishly. 'And what about you? Found someone who's your other half then?' he asked Rei with wiggling eyebrows.

'I dunno...I have yet to feel that way for another Duo.' Rei sighed. 'My other half could be anywhere or right under my nose but I don't see that person. Maybe I'll start looking after this stupid war is over. Love is hard to work out when you're worrying about survival first afterall.'

'That's true.'

xxx

'Humm...so that's how it is?' Wufei asked Duo as he informed the other two pilots about what they've been curious about.

'Guess my ass! It's Quatre and we know it.' Duo snarked with a smirk. 'But kitty's lost it right? It'll be a pickle for the poor guy.' he said, feeling sorry for Trowa. 'Quatre has to be Quatre before Trowa could pull the moves.'

'But is it really OK? A love between men?' Wufei wondered aloud. 'One way or another they'd want children of their own.'

'Well...they'll cross that bridge someday.' Heero shrugged. 'Love...is a rather complicated thing to understand. You can only explain it in ways you'd understand but it could mean more than just what you know.'

'Yeah...I guess after this war, how 'bout we look for ultimate happiness then?' Duo suggested. 'It's what we deserve after all this shit we put up with. We could use some ultimate happiness ourselves.'

xxx

Later, at 1500 hours...

They assembled at the hangar in their suits, complete with equipment.

'Alright, let's begin the Operation!' Heero cried as Rei sent the virus he prepared beforehand to Space Fortress Barge.

'Virus sent.' Rei grinned. 'In effect now.'

xxx

Space Fortress...

'Not again!' the CIC Officer moaned as the warning sirens rang again. This time on the screen, was a Gundam whacking an inflatable OZ with a toy hammer.

'What the hell is this thing?' Chief Engineer Tsubarov demanded angrily.

'A Virus that erased all our data causing us to be unable to leave wherever heck we were for two days because the programs for the door locks were also attacked!' the CIC Officer cried. 'I have to phone the programmers now before we're completely shut out!'

'Blast it! Hurry up! I need to get to those scientists...' he swore as he left the room, not wanting to be locked in. All of OZ also left wherever rooms they were staying in, not wanting to be locked in AGAIN for days without food, water and the toilet. Those were hellish days.

'Oh boy, the virus strikes again it seems.' Professor G chuckled.

'It's probably the same person I bet.' said Dr. J. 'I like to meet this guy at least once! It was funny seeing those soldiers squirm from being unable to use toilets.'

'Good thing we have a toilet in our prison cell although the stench gets a tad unbearable.' said Master O as he shook his head. 'Those lads are back for their toys.'

xxx

The Hangar of Space Fortress...

Rei hacked into the system to open the doors for them to get inside. /Alright guys, time to hijack your suits!/

/Alright!/ and they flew deep into the hangar until their feet touched the floor. They began running for their respective Gundams, or at least...in Heero's case, he hijacked Sandrock as Quatre could not be there with them the way he was now.

/Wohoho! Our Gundams sure changed a lot!/ Duo commented as he marvelled on the new crest armor of his suit.

/It's most likely made for Outer Space Travel so you guys can now fight in Outer Space./ said Rei. /But a li'l testing won't hurt. If you guys can't still move around in space, I can drag you guys to L3./

/Roger that./ said Wufei as they boarded their Gundams and started it up. They then fled the OZ Base back for L3. Upon return, Rei checked the data of the OS of each Gundam.

'Humm...everything seems to be in perfect working order.' Rei told them. 'Although the system needed to enable the suit to move in space is still halfway done. Our Engineers will fix those.'

'Alright, we'll leave it to you then!' Duo chirped. 'We'll take care of the kitty-cat!'

'And what part of me is a cat exactly?' Quatre cried in exasperation.

'You snuggle wike a cute widdle kitty, purr while being hugged and go meow~!' Duo crooned as he made paw-hands out of his own.

'Huh? I don't get it!' Quatre croaked, confused, complete with floating question marks while Trowa twitched. That mental image DOES look cute but...

ARE THEY ONTO THEM? As far as he was concerned, only Rei knows!

'Now now Duo, stop teasing Quatre this instant,' Trowa gently scolded Duo with a bit of steel in his voice. 'Quatre, don't listen to the puppy.' said Trowa as he pushed Quatre out.

'Uhhh...where's the puppy?'

'The moron with the braid.' Trowa snarked, causing Duo's jaws to drop while Heero and Wufei chuckled.

'Hey!' Duo cried indignantly as the door shut behind the two pilots. 'Who's he calling a puppy?'

'Well, you the minute you referred to Quatre as a cat.' Wufei deadpanned. 'Trowa became one big dark knight. I wonder what'll he do if anyone put a hair out of place on Quatre's head.

'...if that's the case, you may as well forget ZERO.' Rei snorted. 'They say the quiet ones are the ones we should look out for most. None of us know what we can truly do if we're really angry...and Quatre showed us how he gets angry.' the other three grimaced.

'Yeah...he blew up four colonies.' Heero deadpanned. 'And that's a crazed tantrum from ZERO alone.'

xxx

A week later...

'Alright, our suits are fixed!' Rei called out to the Gundam Pilots. 'For now, we go back to Earth and we have a new mission request, this time from Noin.'

'From Noin?' Heero crowed.

'Yes. Relena managed to become the leader of Sanq Kingdom and became Queen. But Sanq Kingdom is just a glass kingdom without it's own military to protect it. We will protect Sanq Kingdom until it gains more power and supporters. Right now, Noin is hunting down the Marshalls we saved back at New Edwards to help Relena support Sanq Kingdom and contact Marquis Werridge, a supporter of the late King Peacecraft to help Relena find more supporters. Right now it's a symbol of peace. An even more grave matter, OZ split up. A group loyal to Romefeller and a group loyal to Treize's ideals calling themselves the Treize Faction.'

'OZ...split up?' Heero blinked as Rei nodded.

'Yes. Treize was against Mobile Doll manufacturing as if they truly came into being, war will be just meaningless and a game, and us soldiers will be rendered obsolete. He was reportedly under House Arrest for his defiance against Duke Dermail's wishes, but his people bailed him out and whereabouts unknown. And a squadron of Treize Faction hid near Sanq...' and he let that sink in, and they all knew the answer.

'And Romefeller will use that as an excuse to stamp out Sanq Kingdom. Great.' Wufei scoffed.

'Well, we go down there to help Noin out.' Rei chuckled. 'I got a shuttle ready for us. We'll leave in 1800.'

xxx

1800 hours later...all of them had Space Suits equipped with their guns ready, and boarded their suits into their shuttle. Rei set the mode to autopilot and land in the abandoned New Edwards base that was never reconstructed since they went crazy on it. Rei was also the last to disembark, as he set the shuttle to go autopilot back to the base.

/Alright, we're here. Now where's Sanq Kingdom?/ Trowa asked Rei.

/Follow me./ and they flew off the base, led by Rei to the Sanq Kingdom. Rei contacted Noin on her communicator. 'Noin.'

/Rei, it has been a while./ Noin greeted.

'We're on our way to Sanq Kingdom.' Rei told her. 'All of us.' Noin looked greatly relieved at this.

/That's a relief, we've been on the lookout because of the Treize Faction hiding not far from us down south, so take a roundabout route so you wouldn't be seen. We want your presence here a surprise for those bastards./

'How's the military protection of Sanq?' Noin looked rather deflated.

/Well...so far it's hard convincing Relena for a week straight until she finally gave in. Right now, you guys are our only defense here. We are starting development of mobile dolls here ourselves as Relena doesn't want anyone dying out in the battlefield anytime soon./

'I'll help out with the programming and designs then. Anyhow, heard from Zechs? Haven't heard of him ever since I gave him a Gundam.'

/He's still in Space, trying to negotiate peace but it's being rather difficult. Une did a good job./

'Well, she became a Succubus this time. I'll have my people gather up my snakes and put them in Sanq.' Rei sighed. 'Over an out.'

xxx

3 days later...they finally arrived in Sanq Kingdom, a peaceful small country with lush forests and homes and it was easy to spot the castle.

/So this is Sanq Kingdom huh? Really beautiful place./ Quatre commented wistfully.

/But it's still rebuilding, judging by the size of this place. Just a castle and a few homes here and there./ Duo commented. /Not really a kingdom at all but a good start nonetheless./

/They're still advertising for people who wants to avoid conflicts in places near OZ bases. People will move in here soon./ Rei told them /Until then, we protect this place./ an underground hatch opened in the castle and let them all in. Upon arrival, Noin and Relena greeted them all.

'It has been a while, Rei, Heero.' Relena greeted the pilots and eyed the others. 'They're the other four?'

'Yes,' said Heero as one by one, the others introduced themselves.

'Duo Maxwell, I'm from L2.'

'Trowa Barton of L3.'

'Quatre Raberba Winner of L4.'

'Wufei Chang of L5.'

'That's everybody then.' Relena smiled. 'I am Relena Peacecraft, Queen of Sanq Kingdom. It's an honor to finally meet all of you.' she greeted with a curtsy.

'I am Lucretzia Noin, Relena's Imperial Guard and currently in-charge of military affairs here.' said Noin. 'You guys can go explore. Rei needs to come with us for the proposals of Mobile Dolls as he just sent us his batallion of Engineers to help with the speedy construction of Mobile Dolls.'

'So Sanq is in Europe, then these 'battalion' came from two bases?' Duo asked Rei who nodded.

'Yes. I DID say that there's fifty per base.' Rei grinned. 'Leave your suits to me as well, I got new upgrades in mind to counter OZ's new Virgo models.'

'Roger that.' said Heero as he glanced at the others who agreed. Rei was an extremely valuable ally who was a great asset and help to them during their time in Earth and Space, but otherwise a very dangerous enemy if crossed. He had plenty of resources and his brilliant mind came up with powerful Mobile Suits and Dolls. Their Gundams gained the same features as Freedom's hi-speed thrusters and special cockpit for the pilot's safety from the inhumane speeds a human cannot withstand. Nobody, and not even their scientists came up with this!

All of them had a great deal of trust in him. But Rei flatly stated that, he's just it. Brilliant. He's no strategist nor leader. It's his job to 'look after' not 'lead' so somebody else has to do that job, and he justified his lack of leadership and strategy that he loses to the old guy in chess in thirty seconds flat.

They didn't do better either but Heero lasted longer but Quatre(after reading the rulebook), even with his amnesia lasted 40 minutes and almost won, much to the old man's delight that he finally had a challenge. That was a SHOCK. Quatre was then deemed the strategist of the Team as Quatre lacked Charisma. But deciding on who's Leader will take quite a while.

xxx

Underground Hangar...

'So these Mobile Dolls in mind are called Valkyries?' Relena asked Rei who nodded.

'Yes. All are female-looking Mobile Dolls, befitting that of it's name.' said Rei with a grin. 'Designed to counter Virgos. Granted, it's a problem that the damn things are made out of Gundanium so we'll be forced to use Titanium Alloy. Delivery of Gundanium to Earth is Risky, not to mention the best Gundanium can only be forged in space. So we'll compensate with skills and better Armaments. The Virgo is a fusion of two prototypes Mercurius and Vayeate developed by the Colony Scientists responsible for the Gundams by threatening the others.'

'So it's by force then.' said Relena with a frown.

'Yes, but knowing them, they did not give their best.' Rei smirked. 'It's their form of rebellion. Afterall, why serve OZ, the very organization that oppressed the colonies? We'll compensate with skills and better armaments and mobility. They're just dolls anyway so we won't lose lives here, just weapons.'

'I see...and how many will we build?' Relena asked Rei who said, '500.'

'5-500 dolls? Isn't that a bit much?' the young queen gasped in surprise.

'Nothing's too much for our current situation right now.' said Noin. 'Sanq Kingdom once threatened Romefeller as pacifism was more popular than war for profit. So Romefeller stamped out the Royal Family and the charismatic leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy was assasinated for being near successful with advocating pacifism. We were so close to peace if it wasn't for them. And a reviving Sanq Kingdom is a budding threat as well.'

'Not to mention Romefeller has financial backers.' Rei continued. 'So they'll spare no expense in building as many weapons as they can to stamp out all threats and secure their rule. And if they get wind of Sanq's revival, well, you get the picture.'

'I see...well, I suppose...but just until the Kingdom's fully revived, OK?' Relena asked Rei sheepishly. 'I can't exactly convince people if I have a powerful military in your hands.'

'Every country needs a military to protect the country and it's people. That's reality.'


	17. Secrets and Potentials

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Secrets and Potentials<p>

Dinnertime...

'So Rei, how exactly did you end up working for Sanq Kingdom?' Quatre asked Rei curiously.

'Well...the minute I learned of her true identity, and just exactly how much power she wields, enough to influence the whole world, I decided to become one of her Royal Guards. Noin was Zechs-no, Milliard Peacecraft's guard foremost, but he prioritized his sister more than anything so Noin stayed by Relena's side.'

'Hang on a minute, Zechs Merquise is actually a _prince_?' Wufei yelped in disbelief as Rei nodded.

'Then why'd he work for OZ?' Trowa asked Rei who sighed.

'Sanq Kingdom was destroyed by the Alliance. Milliard, only four years old at the time went missing. He then turned up to join OZ for revenge. He chose to join OZ to get close to the Alliance and donned the mask we all know as Zechs Merquise. He felt that he, a Peacecraft Prince with bloodstained hands has no right to lead the Monarchy and wishes that Relena who had clean hands, lead and revive the Monarchy as he works to bring back power to the Kingdom. He would do anything for Sanq Kingdom's revival with Relena at it's helm and uphold their family's wishes and ideals.'

'Relena may not be a fighter but she is a powerful politician. She can help us win this war with words alone. We do the fighting and protecting, she does the convincing.' Rei finished. 'But right now she needs Military Power until she can completely rebuild Sanq Kingdom and secure it's existence, as Sanq Kingdom is a Kingdom that symbolizes peace. If Sanq Kingdom is destroyed again, people will lose hope and start clinging to the strong to hide their weak selves while focusing on survival. That's the last thing this world must do.'

'And where's his majesty?' Heero asked Rei sarcastically. 'Why's he not here?'

'Business transactions, while evading Romefeller.' Rei shrugged. 'Well, with the suit I gave him it should be easy. The last of the royal line are these two and as one of the Royal Guards, I cannot allow both to die.'

xxx

That night...at the bathroom...

'W-wow...this is the bathroom?' The bathrooms had six showerheads and a huge bubble bath pool with toilet stalls not far from them. Duo gasped in awe as they STARED at the bathrooms.

'Impressive hospitality indeed.' Wufei remarked as they all stripped off their clothes and dumped them in the washing machines...giving Trowa quite an eyeful of Quatre...especially his ass. Duo decided to disperse Trowa's...aura by starting to goof off, although from too much goofing off, he slipped on a soap bar, and poor Heero who was nearby became his accidental cushion, and landed in a rather...compromising position.

'Ohhhh!' Rei, Wufei and Quatre gasped while Trowa was snickering. Heero and Duo were remarkably beet red from embarrassment and could not say a word.

'Oh my! Congratulations!' Rei chirped with a beaming smile and clapped his hands as the two boys sprang apart while still embarrassed.

'Looks like we got a new couple in the works.' Wufei snickered as both Duo and Heero yelled, 'It's not like that!'

'We'll just see in the end won't we?' Trowa smirked. 'We'll be keeping an eye.'

'Trowa!'

xxx

Sanq Kingdom Palace...the room arrangements as followed: Noin stayed in the bedroom to the left of Relena's and Rei stayed to the right. Across their rooms were the rooms of the Gundam Pilots although both Relena and Noin wondered why would Trowa and Quatre room together when there's so much rooms in the palace.

In their room...was where the two could be alone and free for courting. However, Quatre has something concerning him. 'Hey Trowa...'

'What is it, Quatre?'

'About Rei...is it just me or he feels kind of...weird. Like human at the same time not human?' Quatre mused thoughtfully in a thinking pose. 'I see his silhouette sometimes when we talk but I see chaotic yet neutral-looking lights on him.' Trowa paid full attention at this.

'Since when?'

'Dunno, it started back at when we're at space.' Quatre shrugged. 'It wants to burst forth.' Trowa's eyes widened. Trowa knew of Rei's secret. Rei was a wizard and a good one at that if he could bring Heero back from the brink of death. There's no telling how powerful Rei exactly is. And Quatre saw his powers bursting forth? Either way it's not a good sign.

'What would happen should it burst forth?' Quatre looked uncomfortable.

'Rei...he's going to be destroyed. That's what I see at least.' said Quatre as Trowa shook.

'Quatre, come with me. It's time you learn of Rei's secret. No, not just you but all of us. It's kind of tiring to repeat this several times afterall. But considering what you just said, I think you have the same secret he does, just untrained.' he said grimly as they stood up and left their room and began knocking on three other rooms.

'What is it?'

'We need to talk. NOW.' Trowa said firmly. 'To our room.' and they rushed to what the others dubbed as the 'couple's room'.

'What's with the urgency?' Rei wondered aloud.

'Rei...Quatre's just like you-' Rei blinked at this. '-but unlike you, he's untrained and has it different.' Now he got what he meant after Trowa told him urgently. 'And have you used THAT since that day?'

'Well no. I hardly had the need for it.'

'Diffuse a huge amount _right now_ or you'll die. That's what Quatre saw!' Trowa cried urgently as Heero finally spoke up.

'Hang on, what on Earth are you guys talking about?' Heero finally lost patience.

'Rei...it's best if you tell everyone right now about THAT.' Trowa told Rei softly as the young wizard twitched. 'I promised you that I'll keep this secret till the day I die but right now, that promise is null due to the threat on your life as Quatre had foreseen. This is urgent. He has seen it will burst forth, destroying you.'

'I'll...die?' Rei asked as he glanced at Quatre who nodded. 'Interesting...but I have no choice now huh?' he sighed. 'I wanted to live like a normal human too...' he muttered. '...follow me outside. It's best that you see it as well.'

'Can anybody tell us what's 'it'?' Duo, Heero and Wufei groused out as Rei went out the windows, and they followed suit. By the backyard, Rei began to glow in a greenish white light and began sending out waves of it throughout the backyard. They were even basked it in as well.

'W-wha...what _is_ he?' Wufei croaked as the glow was over.

'I am a Wizard of the British Magical Community.' Rei told them. 'I didn't tell even grandpa about this nor used it despite the fact that I trained on it's usage for a just-in-case scenario and so I wouldn't lose control...especially when I'm a Gundam Pilot. And I can't use it around technology. Magic short-circuits technology which is why I can't afford to lose control. But I haven't used my powers for so long in a bid to become normal...' he sighed as he scratched his head. 'What do you guys think? Freaky huh?' he asked them with a strained smile on his face.

The word freak struck a chord in the other pilots-except for Quatre for obvious reasons and Heero who didn't know of his story. They were instantly reminded of Howard's story about his adoptive grandson and chosen pilot.

'Well, you seem to have good control and is not the kind who flaunts it around...it's cool.' said Duo. 'Otherwise OZ will lock you up in a lab or something. And a whole community somewhere in Britain?'

'Unfortunately.' Rei sighed as he teleported them all back into Trowa and Quatre's room. 'Let me tell you this now. The Magical World is stagnant, soon to die anyway so there's no point in associating ourselves with them. They're too arrogant to accept changes. Heck, even their ways of magic and living are medieval, still relying on pathetic sticks we call wands. I didn't want to link myself with such fools by living as an ordinary human. I just learned of my true heritage after the New Edwards mission...when a goblin bank account manager showed up.' and a ball of his memories appeared, and he only showed the conversation about his family history and about Magical Britain...and had no choice but to reveal his real surname as well during the whole conversation.

'Well?'

'...your real family name is Potter and that you're from a noble wizarding family.' Heero commented blandly as Rei had a bitter smile.

'Sure didn't live like one though.' he said bitterly. 'I am Rei Sevine, not Potter any longer. I washed my hands off that heritage except for the money of course. Right now I'm a pilot, assassin and a scientist. That's who I am now. I live like a normal human by not using my powers unless it's to survive.'

'Are you forgetting something Rei?' Trowa drawled blandly as he wrapped his arms around Quatre from behind. '_It was you who saved Heero after he self-detonated_.' he said with a smile too sweet it was freaky. Numerous heads looked at Rei at this. Especially Heero. Frankly, he expected to die after his suit blew up with him still on it and no human would EVER survive THAT but miraculously...or so he thought, survived! And it was because of magic that he lived...

'W-well, we're too far from a hospital dammit!' Rei flustered out as he quickly shook his head. 'We won't make it in time! Anyhow let's focus on Quatre dammit!' and they all looked at Quatre. 'Quatre, how did you find out that I'll soon die if I don't release some of my magic energy?'

'Well...it began happening since we were in space.' Quatre told him. 'I sometimes see you as a silhouette of nothing but chaotic, yet neutral-looking light...soon it began pulsing and wanting to come out. Then I saw your silhouette cracking the more the light pulses...and you shattered. That means you die right?'

Rei went milky pale while the other pilots stared at Quatre with wide eyes, especially at the innocent way he predicted Rei's death.

'And how do you see us?' Wufei asked Quatre, a bit nervous. Quatre looked at Wufei...and his blue eyes began glowing in a bluish-white light to their disbelief.

'H-his eyes are glowing!' Duo exclaimed as Trowa moved to the front to see for himself.

"Wha...?" Quatre's eyes fell on Heero first.

'Heero's...really dark...pitch black...cold...but I see a spark of warm light.' then to Trowa. He blushed beet red much to his boyfriend's amusement before looking at Duo. 'Duo's kinda weird.' Duo face-faulted. 'He changes a lot I can't really tell. He could be anything. Wufei...'

Wufei was on fire. 'WAAAAH! WUFEI'S ON FIRE! SOMEBODY DOUSE HIM WITH WATER!' Quatre wailed in panic but when the others looked at Wufei, he was literally glowing reddish orange.

'Wufei!' Rei yelped as he practically summoned water and soaked the chinese pilot with a splash of water. But the water on Wufei merely evaporated. 'Wha?'

'Oy, how do I turn this thing off, Rei?' Wufei groused out and it became quite chaotic in the room...with Rei trying to teach control to an out-of-control chinese pilot who was starting to panic because he was glowing red. Apparently, he could control heat and breathe out fire. Rei checked into Quatre whose ability was to 'read' people. He was a living lie detector who could 'see' a person's thoughts by a representation of what's in their hearts. But when his eyes glow blue...

He sees the potential in humans and awakens them.

As for Duo...when Rei probed into him, he was what Lionfang called 'Metamorph'. 'What the hell is that?' Duo asked Rei, confused.

'It's the ability to change your physical appearance at will.' said Rei. 'You can be a female version of yourself if you focus hard enough or turn into a duck...whatever as long as it's something physical. You can't turn into anything intangible.'

'Cool!' Duo grinned as he tried it out...and his hand became a sword blade. 'Cool~!' and he changed back.

'You got the hang of it.' Heero commented as Duo obviously enjoyed his new power. "But I'm pitch-black in Quatre's eyes with a spark of light?" Rei then checked Trowa who was hanging around Quatre like a lifeline again when he touched Trowa's forehead with two fingers to see his potential...and figured out why Trowa desired Quatre in many ways.

'Trowa...Quatre is the one who awakens. I can't even name his power at all but that's what he does.' Rei told Trowa. 'And this matters to you as well. Yes, you fell in love with Quatre but whether or not you do anyway, you'll be drawn to him...no matter what...because you belong to each other. Trowa as Quatre's Protector...and as your master.'

'Huh?' the couple gasped.

'M-Master and Knight?' Duo croaked as he had mental images running in his mind and considering Trowa and Quatre's situation. He had severe nosebleeding, causing Quatre to yelp, 'What are you thinking you pervert!' he cried while blushing as he threw a pillow at Duo's face. Trowa twitched upon realizing how Duo interpreted 'master and servant'.

'Shall I treat him well Quatre?' he asked as he cracked his knuckles with a menacing smile at Duo who meeped and turned himself into a pillow-to evade the blows he'll soon get from a pissed-off boyfriend.

'Er no fighting you two...' Rei sweatdropped. 'And I'm not done yet...Trowa, your heart will protect Quatre. His power awakens one's potential. You in turn can use your heart and desire as your source of power to protect Quatre because potential abuse is great if anyone were to find out about his powers. Your powers are similar to mine, a wizard but your power is all only for Quatre's sake. You can never use it for yourself unless it's to survive. As long as he lives, you have this power. If he dies, you will perish along with him.' he said seriously. 'That's how deep your bond is. You two must never be apart.' Trowa chuckled as he and Quatre reached for each other.

'I don't plan on parting from Quatre anyday Rei. He's my whole world long before our powers have been awakened.' Quatre looked up at Trowa and kissed the corner of Trowa's lips and Trowa was just too happy to make that a real kiss.

'Sheesh, get a room you two.' Wufei muttered with a blush.

'Wufei, we are in THEIR room since this magic thing came up.' Heero drawled blandly.

Awkward silence...

'Uhhh have fun you two.' said Duo, earning another pillow smacking on his head from behind as they walked out.

'Jeez...Duo's such a pervert...' Quatre mumbled as the other pilots left their bedroom while Trowa picked up the pillows on the floor.

'I'm taking it that you saw what he thought of us...in the gutter?' Trowa chuckled as he puffed up their pillows. Quatre squeaked while looking flustered.

'Forget it Trowa! It's not fit for our impressionable minds!' Quatre yelped while blushing and Trowa pinned him down their bed, pressing their bodies against each other. 'T-Trowa?'

He was shut up by a deep kiss and roaming hands...that soon ended with tossed-off clothes, prompting their poor neighbors, Wufei and Duo to have a sleepless night.

xxx

Breakfast...Relena saw something with the boys. Quatre and Trowa were GLOWING, while Wufei and Duo looked tired. 'Wufei, Duo are you alright? You don't look too good...' she said worriedly with a frown. To Heero, he smelled it. He smelled the scent of...sex on the two pilots. And there was something wrong with him. His senses were augmented and is it him or his teeth got sharper? His sense of taste was also augmented as well as he bit into his fried eggs. "Is this my ability then? Enhanced senses?"

'Uhhhh...' came the incoherent zombie-moan.

"Those two are fucking loud I can't sleep a wink! Injustice!" Wufei grumbled sleepily as he stabbed his croissant with a fork...or he thought was a croissant but the table instead.

"Hooo...those two finally consummated their bond huh? They sure work quick." Rei chuckled as he guessed why Wufei and Duo were sleepless. They were UNlucky enough to be right beside the couple's room. After breakfast, he had gone to the factory to check on the status of the Valkyries. Wufei and Duo slept somewhere else to catch up on much-needed sleep. Trowa and Quatre occupied the music room and Heero...

He was testing his own potential.

By the Gardens, Heero expanded his senses. By instinct, he knew it. He knew what he was as he changed his lower forearms into clawed paws twice the length and size of his own arm. He changed back to normal and then put strength in his lower legs to prepare for a leap. And he could jump eight metres high, to his astonishment. His running speed...his physical strength was off the charts!

He was a wolf. A Werewolf. His instincts demand him to create a pack, and find a mate.


	18. Mark of Possession

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Mark of Possession<p>

Heero expanded his senses. By instinct, he knew it. He knew what he was as he changed his lower forearms into clawed paws twice the length and size of his own arm. He changed back to normal and then put strength in his lower legs to prepare for a leap. And he could jump eight metres high, to his astonishment. His running speed...his physical strength was off the charts!

He was a wolf. A Werewolf. His instincts demand him to create a pack, and find a mate. He slunk off in search of a mate...starting from the palace. There are numerous humans in here afterall...he went back into the palace but as soon as he stepped inside, the scent of his mate assaulted his senses.

Ripe for the picking. His mate is here! He ran in haste to locate his mate and to his shock, his mate who was releasing the scent of a fertile wolf...

Was none other than Duo. "Duo...my mate?" he thought as Duo was fast asleep on the couch, hugging a pillow. He couldn't believe this! Duo is his mate, his...'eternal happiness'? He approached Duo to smell him...mark him...claim him. His eyes went from prussian blue to slitted gold. His teeth became canines. He began purring in anticipation and when he got nearer, what greeted him was the nozzle of a gun. Duo's arm that became a nozzle.

'Oy Heero, ya know you can't startle a fellow pilot ya know!' Duo grinned as he changed his arm back to normal. 'What's...' he asked when he saw Heero's golden, slitted eyes and sharp canines. He froze and choked. 'H-Heero...?' He croaked nervously as Heero began sniffing him...purring and next thing Duo knew, Heero bit him hard...on the shoulder. He gasped. '~~!' he couldn't even scream. IT DAMN HURT! Heero's teeth pierced his skin with an audible crunch. 'H-Heero...why...?' he croaked as he blacked out from the pain of the bite and fell limp in Heero's arms.

Heero carried Duo off to his bedroom. He managed to claim Duo and marked him as his. He tore off Duo's shirt to lick the blood off, and help it heal with no obstructions. His Saliva has healing properties but his mark will remain and his scent will be on his mate. Nobody else can claim Duo now! He belongs to him!

Duo was still in pain from the bite judging from his pained expression long before he fainted from the marking. Heero made Duo comfortable and snuggled beside him and dozed off to sleep.

xxx

Hours later...Duo woke up, feeling something heavy on him. "Nhh...heavy...?" he thought groggily as when he shifted to look, it was Heero who was sleeping with half his body on him. And he could see Heero's messy hair below his head. "Oh yeah...the idiot bit me like that damn dracula from the horror film..." he thought as he sat up. His shoulder stil felt painful. He was sure it would bruise for quite a while and all his moving woke Heero up. "Crap..."

Heero woke up with his blue eyes this time. "OK, vampire-Heero's gone, this is the usual Heero." 'Heero?' Duo croaked nervously.

'Duo...you're mine and only mine.' Heero told Duo coolly much to Duo's squawked indignation. 'I won't let anyone have you...' he growled as next thing Duo knew, Heero became a Werewolf...not a Vampire as he originally thought. He began wondering what to do as his mind raced that he now had a possessive wolf on him but what made Heero choose Duo of ALL people? But right now, he had bigger problems.

What was he supposed to do? He reached for his pockets where his cell phone was, and subtly sent Rei a text message of SOS while distracting wolf-Heero by staring at his gleaming, possessive eyes.

xxx

The Factory...

Rei was busy with his work as Noin slunk off to contact the Treize Faction refugees. He was developing programs for the Mobile Doll Valkyries when his phone rang. "Who on earth would be calling me? Grandpa went off to space on Peacemillion not long ago..." he mused as he looked at his phone when he received an SOS from Duo, telling him that Heero became a possessive Werewolf on him and bit his shoulder. "I better survey the situation." and he left the factory to locate Duo. He encountered Quatre and Trowa by the hallways, peeking in front of a room.

'I take it that you found out about Heero as well?' Rei asked them. 'Duo sent me a call for help.'

'Well yes...' said Quatre uneasily. 'They're having a rather interesting staring contest in there...and Heero's really huge as a Werewolf...about 16 feet tall?'

'Looks like I need to contact Duo without letting Heero know. It's a crucial moment for Heero right now. He needed a mate and a pack with him as Alpha. His instincts will demand it. If anyone goes near Duo at this stage, it's most likely Heero will tear them apart under interpretation that they're contesting his claim on Duo.' Rei explained as he closed his eyes...

xxx

Inside the room...Duo was still nervous when he heard a voice in his head. **Duo, calm down and listen to me.** Rei instructed. **Heero's at a critical Werewolf stage right now. His instincts demand that he find a mate and create a pack with him as Alpha. We are that pack and you, the mate.**

**Why am I the mate?** Duo sputtered back as Heero's snout got closer.

**Heero's Werewolf sensed and smelled you. Werewolves find their mate by scent. It's unique to them and you probably emitted the scent of a mate ready to be claimed and mate with...in other words, have sex.** Duo looked pale at this. He's never done any of the sort!** By the looks of things, Heero already claimed you but has yet to mate with you.** **You have to be _willing_ to mate with him. Be submissive and accept Heero, otherwise he'll force himself on you, especially if there are other dominants nearby and he'll interpret it as contesting his claim. He'll either tear them apart, or rape you in front of them, take your pick.**

Duo took a deep breath.** Heero's not gonna let me go anytime soon...might as well. Warn the others NOT to go anywhere near me for how long?**

**Until he mates with you.**

**...get the others away from this room. Now?** and Duo resigned himself to his fate. Heero will not quit until he has him. Better willing than rape. He lied back down on the bed and reached for Heero's cheek. 'Heero, change back into a human please cuz' there's NO way I'm letting you have me while being a huge-ass furball!'

To his surprise, Heero quickly complied and changed back to his human form, before pouncing on him.

xxx

Outside...

'Crap...of all things Heero had to be it's a Werewolf.' Trowa deadpanned as they were in the next room. Rei had explained to the couple what became of Heero and his demanding instincts at the present. 'So Heero would want to be Alpha of the pack with Duo the Beta. And the rest of us are most likely seen as Pack Members.'

'His instincts are demanding right now.' said Rei. 'For the next few days, Wufei and I must not be too touchy or too friendly with Duo. Trowa would be left alone as Heero knows he's already mated with Quatre and therefore not a threat.' the lovers nodded. 'The problem is...the ladies. I hope they won't be too friendly...'

xxx

Later, the pilots were summoned by Noin in the Factory. '? Where's Heero and Duo?'

'They went out.' Rei lied flawlessly. 'What's the status of Romefeller's movements and the Treize Faction?'

'They're moving in closer, pushing the Treize Faction closer to Sanq. Commander Regendorf, the leader of the faction does not desire aid nor allowing us to take them in as refugees as they knew what Romefeller intended to do. They will do their best to flee from Sanq but most of them are injured.' she said with a frown. 'And their mobile suits broken. Fleeing is easier said than done.'

'So we clean house, is it?' Wufei asked Noin who nodded. 'Sounds good to me. And we better strike now.'

'Roger that.' and the four pilots ran off for their suits for take-off, to get rid of the Virgos surrounding Sanq Kingdom. They have to be on the lookout now. The Kingdom of Glass is in danger.

/OK, now what?/ Wufei wondered aloud. /We cleaned up the trash./

/More will be coming soon when they get wind that the Virgos here are destroyed./ said Quatre. /We need to keep an eye on things more carefully./

/Oh goody, maybe I should go back to my assassination job...my snakes haven't found Dermail yet it seems...I sent all of them to assassinate someone in Romefeller and each of them has a different target./

/This means only Dermail could have done this?/

/Yes. Wonder where's the bastard hiding...if he's in space, then my snakes won't get to poison him or something. Let's move back and keep a lookout. I'll go visit the Treize Faction./

xxx

In the forests, where the Treize Faction camped on...

Rei had visited the camp. 'Hey stop! Who are you?' the soldiers demanded as Rei walked into the camp, ignoring the guns pointed at him. He walked towards the tent to where the Commander was. 'Commander Regendorf. I am here on behalf of Miss Noin. I am Rei Sevine, one of the Royal Guards of Princess Relena.'

'I keep saying we will not require aid nor refuge as that's what Romefeller wants!' Commander Regendorf groused out. 'He used us all as puppets to gain an excuse to attack this Kingdom!' he swore angrily. 'We cannot let this Kingdom fall as we have seen it's significance but as we are now...'

'I know. You say you neither require aid nor refuge, so we will assist you in leaving instead, before more forces from OZ comes and sees us in the deed.' Rei told them. 'I had Miss Noin prepare a civilian shuttle. However, you will have to leave behind the broken Mobile Suits.' he said. 'It's a necessity. And the Princess insists that you should accept this offer as she does not wish for your unjust deaths in Romefeller's hands. She wants you guys to live.'

'Very well.' Commander Regendorf sighed. 'We shall accept as long as we're out of here by then.' Rei took out a radio phone.

'Heard that, Miss Noin?'

/Thank god they finally accepted. Commander Regendorf should really be put to battle with the Princess regarding a contest of plain stubborness./ came Noin's exasperated reply much to the men's disbelief. /I'll send a shuttle over to your location. It should be there in ten minutes after we loaded the necessities./

'Roger that.'

/Return now, 06./ again, the Treize Factions' jaws dropped as Rei wordlessly left the camp.

'0-06...does that mean that kid...that KID is one of the Gundam Pilots?' one of the soldiers yelped. 'But he's just a kid!'

'A kid yes, but he has enough spine to walk in a camp of armed men without batting an eyelash.' Commander Regendorf deadpanned. 'That's sufficient proof. Princess Relena has this much confidence because she has a Gundam Pilot for a Royal Guard. She could send us aid without fear of Romefeller.' Ten minutes later, an autopilot shuttle arrived for them to board on. It was filled with supplies. Medical, Bedding, Hygienic, Food and Water and Fuel. Grateful for the assistance, the Treize Faction had left Sanq Kingdom while avoiding nearby bases to settle down elsewhere and keep up with resistance.

xxx

Back at the Palace...

'Things have gone smoothly.' said Noin as Rei arrived back in time. 'But...'

'But what?' Rei asked Noin.

'Well, we'll have to keep on a constant lookout now. Looks like we'll be missing a lot of sleep for the next few days.' Noin complained. 'And the Valkyries are not even done yet.'

'Oh and Noin, there's something I had my base at L3 send over, we could use an extra hand.' Rei smirked. 'It was originally built for Duo but a suitable person came up in using it.'

'Eh?'

'You. My second suit should arrive here soon.'

xxx

Back in the Palace...

Duo, was dead tired. With good reason.

He was sore all over. Who'd have thought that Heero of all people liked it gentle at first, getting him used to his kisses and touches, but when Duo got used to it, Heero had gotten rougher and rougher...and so was 'claiming' him. And they've been at it for five hours straight until Heero was spent, while Duo had already been spent for two hours, and he was fighting to stay awake despite his great exhaustion. He was sore, hickeys all over, sticky with body fluids and whatnot.

If this is what's life like with Heero from now on, he had to get his stamina and endurance up to snuff. Literally. He couldn't even MOVE! But he was dead hungry he wasn't sure what to be in a foul mood about first. Heero was still fast asleep but arms secured tightly around him too. He's not gonna let go anyday soon until he wakes. He wanted many things now. A bath, fresh clothes, food and decent sleep.

But said desires won't be coming for quite, a while until Heero wakes. He should sleep too as he was more exhausted than his...alpha anyway.

xxx

Relena wondered why she hasn't seen Wufei, Heero and Duo that lunch, and Rei simply excused them as Wufei being asleep, and that both Duo and Heero are still out looking into something. And by late afternoon, when Rei was SURE the new pair was awake...he had brought them food.

'Rise and shine boys, it's five at afternoon already!' Rei called in cheerily as he barged in with a pushcart of food. Heero, still in his wolf-mode saw the intruder and lunged at Rei who had an electric barrier ready that pushed him back after getting electrocuted. Heero let out a hiss of pain before snarling at Rei. 'Sheesh, I ain't here to steal Duo you dumbass, I'm here to deliver food!'

'Thanks a lot but can you heal me too? I'm really hurting all over!' Duo complained as Rei's eyes fell on numerous hickeys all over the poor braided boy and teeth marks on his shoulder.

'Afraid not. Those are claiming marks. Heero will attack me again if I erased his claiming marks on you so you'll have to heal on your own.' Duo's jaws dropped.

'You gotta be kidding!' he whined as wolf-Heero was still wary of Rei.

'Well, ta-ta! After a good meal looks like Heero's ready to jump you again!' and Rei ran out of the room while Duo yelled, 'REI YOU JACKASS!'


	19. Visitors in Sanq Kingdom

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Visitors in Sanq Kingdom<p>

Next day, was another day. Heero had calmed down from his instincts and was at his usual self...and fully aware of what he had done, as he woke up first and saw Duo curled up next to him with many bruises. His long hair not in a braid for a change...oh yeah, he yanked it off as he wanted to run his fingers through his tresses. But for now, they had to get freshened up. He carried Duo to the bathroom for a much-needed bath.

He had to be careful as to not wake up the other. Besides, this was a rather fun activity, washing him without him knowing. Duo was too tired for his usual senses to kick in anyway but he did wake up when Heero was washing his long hair. 'Hmmmhhh...huh?'

'Don't open your eyes or you'll get soap in it.' came Heero's instructions, causing Duo to yelp.

'W-wha...you're giving me a bath?' Duo sputtered as he kept his eyes shut as he felt some shampoo suds on his face.

'Yes.'

'Hey, I can wash myself! Gawd this is embarrassing...'

'Considering what I have done, you are in no state.' Duo stiffened at this. 'I remember...everything I've done.' said Heero softly with his fringes covering his eyes as he lowered his face, as Duo washed his face to get the soap off his face. 'I...lost it.' Duo sighed as he took Heero in his arms.

'I don't mind really...as long as you won't go wolf on me again.' said Duo as he had his own instincts to reassure Heero. 'You got it under control right?'

'Pretty much, now that I claimed you. My instincts were on haywire.' Heero sighed apologetically. 'I had to obey or lose it.' he said as he embraced the fellow brunette in his arms.

'Well, as long as you let me heal for now...I'm sore darn it.'

xxx

During breakfast...

'Guys, I got a weird owl-delivered letter into my room this morning,' said Relena as the pilots stiffened while Relena took out the envelope. 'One from some crazy man claiming to be Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and the other from the Prime Minister of Britain. Both owl-delivered!' she told them. 'I'll take the British Prime Minister seriously after I threw out the other letter. I honestly have no time for dumb pranks!' she huffed. 'The Minister will be visiting today so we'll have to show proper decorum.'

'Which means we have to be very formal, yes?' Quatre asked Relena who nodded.

'Yes. I have Pagan prepare nice uniforms for everybody. We should expect the Minister this afternoon around three pm.' she said.

'And why would the British Prime Minister come here for? Shouldn't he bring his country's matters to the British Royal Family, for instance?' Rei piped up as Relena sighed.

'Well, there's a talk about that over communications system. Because not only am I Princess, I also inherited my father's seat as Vice-Foreign Minister(which she acquired by showing how competent she was) and there are things I must look over. My position is much higher than just 'Minister' of one country. There are things I must approve of before it reaches the Prime-Foreign Minister.' Relena explained. 'We have plenty to do gentlemen.'

'Crap, and all this while Romefeller will try to stamp out Sanq Kingdom by sending Virgos about who-knows-when? Brilliant.' Duo huffed.

'Chances are that he'll get shot is almost a hundred percent while en route.' Heero drawled. Relena groaned.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that...or this will cause a big political backfire.'

xxx

And that afternoon...the boys were wearing decorated Royal Guard Uniforms and their hair fixed. Duo was forced to let his hair down into a ponytail and for Wufei to wear his hair loose and parted in the middle. All of them carried sabers as well as guns.

'Man...don't we look...saucy and gaudy.' Duo snorted as their coats were of different electric colors. Rei's was green, Heero's was blue, Duo was Purple, Quatre gold, Wufei Red and Trowa maroon. All of them shared white dress shirts with white collar ties, and cream-colored trousers with polished black shoes.

'It's just for a day guys. I already taught you how to behave like one so let's see what the Prime Minister and Minister for Magic is up to.' said Rei with a glint in his eyes.

'Anyhow...shouldn't we tell Relena that a society of magic indeed exists?' Quatre asked him.

'No, this is something Relena must learn on her own. If she already knows without being informed by the Minister, she would no doubt get a memory modification as would all of us, if we're caught. The Wizards, never mind their stagnant society, takes the statute of secrecy seriously in fear of Witch Hunts. Because unlike me who mastered my magic without the usage of wands, stupid latin incantations and wand movements so I can use my magic fast, these wizards are awfully slow. Heck, even a child can stab them before they can finish the required movements for a spell, and it's easily dodge-able.'

'So we have the edge, regarding our battle prowess.' Wufei smirked.

'Exactly. If they try anything funny such as mind-control magic or potions...they die.' Rei told them with a smirk. 'Quatre.'

'I know. I'll look into their intentions.' said Quatre.

'Let's get this show on the road.' said Heero as they left the locker rooms. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre would wait for the guests to come by shuttle, while Noin, Wufei and Rei would be with Relena in her office. Relena herself was rather well-dressed into her white uniform.

xxx

In a shuttle...

'Will this really work, I wonder? I mean, this meeting with the Princess?' Nymphadora Tonks, one of the Aurors who were bodyguards for the British Muggle and Magic Minister. 'I mean, she doesn't know about our existence and all...'

'It would have to be explained to her.' said Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'And also, we need her approval before we get through to the Prime Foreign Minister. None of us knew that this person was the supreme power of muggles regarding to political authority just below Royal Family Members. I can only hope this goes well...or this'll be another bad move.'

xxx

3 pm, later...the shuttle was visible from a distance and soon, landed in front of the Palace. "They're here!" several men came out. One who was obviously the British Prime Minister, and those who followed him are...quite outlandish in their fashion sense, looking rather outdated in fashion.

'The hell? Are they trying to bring back the american grunge or something?' Duo swore as Heero hissed, 'Hush.' as they came. The four teens synchronized as they drew their swords at the guests.

'We will now check you for weaponry.' said Quatre as he activated his abilities. 'You are not allowed to bring weapons inside the palace. A form of security if you will.' he said as he searched the British Ministers first, and took out a gun, spare magazines, and a wand.'

'Hey, why'd you take our sticks? They're part of our uniforms!' Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic of Britain exclaimed as his two wands were taken.

'Hmph, assassins we have encountered have done many things, including hiding stiletto knives within sticks.' Trowa scoffed. 'We have prepared and considered many things for the safety of the Princess. We have been there, done that and you're just about to do it.' he said coolly as Quatre checked Tonks last.

"Talk about paranoid!" Fudge thought in a huff, while the Aurors began considering this.

'Secure!' Quatre called out as the boys surrounded the guests and led them inside the palace, to the Office where Trowa and Quatre each went to a door and opened both in perfect sync.

'Welcome to Sanc Kingdom.' Relena greeted as she stood up. 'I am Princess Relena Peacecraft, also the Vice-Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere.'

'Pleasure to meet you, your highness.' the British Minister greeted. 'I am Albert Gisborn. With me is the British Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.' Relena and Noin twitched at this. 'I assure you that magic is real...' he said upon seeing the womens' twitching, '...assuming that Cornelius gets his wand back temporarily for a demonstration?' Quatre took out a wand which happens to be Fudge's.

'You mean this thing is a wand?' Quatre chuckled. 'We'll humour you for now. If it is indeed for real, then we will apologize for not taking you seriously.'

'That happens plenty when we reveal our existence to other Muggles. It's already getting old.' said Fudge as he cast two spells. 'Avis!' and out came conjured birds. And then 'Glacius!' and he conjured a spiky icicle, which he vanished with a spell before giving his wand back to Quatre.

'Well, that indeed looks convincing...' Relena commented as Pagan came with snacks of tea and chocolate-and-strawberry petit fours. 'We will now begin. You never stated your reasons for visit. You just told me that you will be visiting regarding a highly-classified political problem that cannot be spoken over through telecommunications so this magic must be the reason why.' she said.

'Yes, I do hope you'd understand our law of Statute for Secrecy your highness.' said Fudge sheepishly. 'If Muggles-what we call people with no magic-were to find out, we'd be hunted down when all we want is a peaceful existence separate from Muggles. However, it seems peace will not be possible due to a terrorist in our own country who wishes annihilation of muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards and impose Pureblood Supremacy. This Terrorist is the Dark Lord Voldemort. He has already caused severe casualties and devastation in Britain and countries near the isles. We both decided that to step into other countries without risking certain laws of trespassing, we want to obtain your and the Prime Foreign Minister's approval of Autonomy.'

'...I believe we need the whole story.' said Noin. 'Explain everything down to the minute detail.' and so, the First Wizarding War was explained down to the insanity of the Longbottom couple who were also Aurors-Magic Police-for the Ministry and the murder of the Potter couple in the hands of Voldemort himself, and the miraculous survival of their son, Harry Potter who was then an infant at the time who performed a particularly powerful rebounding magic out of miracle that caused Voldemort's Killing Curse to rebound and destroy him instead. He was then put by Albus Dumbledore in the care of his surviving Muggle Relatives who loathed his mother, thus took out their hatred on the poor child by severe abuse, both physical and verbal as the Harry Potter Abuse Case was famous in Britain. Nobody in the Magical World knew of what was done because they had isolated themselves from muggles...until the boy himself who just got wind of his heritage from the Potter Family Bank Account Manager Lionfang the Goblin, sent a letter of hatred to the Daily Prophet, created a severe misunderstanding, and Albus Dumbledore was on under heavy inquiry for putting the savior in the hands of abusive muggle relatives, prompting said savior to abandon the Wizarding Community out of hatred and caused severe damage to the community's morale and chaos as their people cried for Dursley Blood...and demands that Albus Dumbledore fix the situation now.

By the time Fudge was on his way to ending his story, Relena and Noin were horrified, while Duo, Trowa and Wufei were ready to restrain Rei as his past was particularly revealed to the two women. Heero and Quatre who had no idea-well, Quatre knew but he had amnesia- were greatly shaken Trowa had to calm down his lover by sending waves of emotional reassurance.

'But on Sirius Black's part, it is a grave misunderstanding...' Fudge continued. 'When the wars ended, Bartemius Crouch Sr. who was at the time popular for Minister, he was the one in charge of the trials of convicted Death Eaters back then. He threw Sirius Black into prison without a trial where he remained for 12 years, which is why he was unable to have guardianship of his godson Harry Potter. To rectify our community...we need Harry Potter as only he can restore our community's morale after we clear up the misunderstanding that Sirius Black left him to the Dursleys under orders from Albus Dumbledore as he believed so. Which is why I'm hoping if you have seen this boy during your travels.' he said as he took out an envelope from under his arm, and opened it to take out two photos. One of a boy around Relena and the Pilots' age dressed in robes(it was a moving graduation picture by the way), and the other a skinny, malnourished boy from the hospital who still had bruises yet strongly resembled the older boy.

'This young man in robes is the late James Potter, Harry Potter's father and this little boy here is Harry Potter himself. This photo was when he graduated from our magic school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is six years old in this photo despite how his appearance says otherwise...but his stunted growth was caused by malicious and intentional malnourishment by his Aunt and Uncle. Harry greatly resembled his father. After two years of rehabilitation and recovery, he was reportedly adopted by a man who wished to be classified as he was rather overwhelmed by the media circus in Harry's case alone. He had given Harry a new name and disappeared off the map. We are still in search of him as we speak.'

'I see...but in my whole school life, I have never seen him.' said Relena as she shook his head as she glanced at the pilots. 'How about you?'

'Er we grew up in the Colonies so we didn't know about him.' said Duo sheepishly. 'First time hearing...about this.' he said as his face fell.

'Oh...then can you not do something by yourselves regarding the terrorist in your community?' Relena asked Fudge. 'Relying on a young man who suffered so much because of one man will not further endear him to your community who places all their hopes on him and expect him to come saving them on a white horse. That just won't happen. It seems just like in our community, you are in war as well...yet you seem to lack...action.'

'Wars don't end on just one person alone.' said Heero. 'Yet only one person can throw a whole world in chaos. To deal with war, you need action. And to act, you first need to survive, then gather those willing to fight for peace by organizing yourselves, training troops, and then go out on missions to slowly but surely end the war. And you speak as if you would make only one person do all this, and you're the Minister of Magic? I believe this is called foolishness.' Fudge sputtered at this.

'Now see here!' he cried indignantly.

'As we told you before at the entrance. We've been there and done that.' said Trowa curtly. 'We ourselves fought in wars where we nearly died...'

'Miss Relena! Romefeller has sent in ten transport carriers, heading for Sanq Kingdom!' Pagan cried as he burst into the office. 'They claimed to come in peace to stamp out the Treize Faction hiding in our forests but they don't want to believe that they already left! That is just an excuse to destroy the Kingdom!'

'01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, go out on a sortie immediately!' Noin commanded as the six teenagers ran out of the office. 'Well then, we will show you what War is like. Follow us to the command center.' she said as she led the British Guests to the command center, and showed them huge screens. Soon, a strong Earthquake shook the rafters.

'Earthquake!' Tonks yelped as they tried to gain balance.

'Oh, that's just our underground shaft opening to release our weapons, the mobile suits piloted by the Royal Guard.' Relena reassured them, unfazed by the quake.

'Mobile suits...so those young men are also pilots?' the British Prime Minister asked her as the screen showed...the Gundams. 'Gundams? Those young men are Gundam Pilots?' he squawked. 'They reportedly thrashed numerous OZ bases alone!' he squawked. 'And now they're working for Sanq?'

'I see you are familiar with them as well.' said Noin. 'These young men were sent by rebel colonists to attack only OZ to cripple the oppressive grasps of the Romefeller Foundation who wants total world dominance by slowly choking and threatening nations with their overwhelming military power and numbers. We learned that this operation was called Operation Meteor. The radical rebel colonists who were under the payroll of the Barton Foundation wanted revenge for the murders of Heero Yuy, the almost-leader of the Colonists about twenty years ago who almost managed to advocated absolute pacifism and disarmament of weapons, but Romefeller sent an assassin to kill him. After his death, his admirer, the late King Peacecraft who was inspired by his passion for peace then took over where he left off in Earth, but Romefeller sent a horde of Mobile Suit Troops to destroy this country, and the whole Royal Family murdered. But two Peacecrafts remained...his highness Milliard Peacecraft who is trying to negotiate with the colonies for peace and then Princess Relena who was adopted by the late Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian and hid her, concealing her true identity from the world until she is ready to take the Monarchy.'

'The Operation involved dropping a colony from Outer Space.' Relena continued. 'As soon as the colony falls to the Exosphere of the Earth, the Colony will explode, and its remains will cover the whole Earth, plunging the planet into global, eternal winter. The Gundams would be then sent to Earth to massacre the humans in Earth.' The Prime Minister's jaws dropped at this. 'Fortunately, the Engineers who built the Gundams and trained their pilots were against this meaningless bloodshed, and arranged for the Gundams to 'be stolen' by their pilots, and fight the war on their own terms by attacking only OZ bases and Romefeller. The pilots themselves weren't even informed about the truth behind Operation Meteor.'

'Then there's 06, a pilot trained by another scientist who got wind of the true Operation. He was trained to counteract the Five Gundams and find a way to stop a dropping Colony. Only 06 and his scientist knew the truth, but they eventually teamed up with the five others when the plans changed. And this is the result.' and she waved towards the screens where each Gundam was effortlessly destroying the Virgos.

'Then why are they here in Sanq, your highness?' the Minister asked Relena who sighed.

'I and this Kingdom, is the last stronghold that has great influence backed up by my biological and adoptive fathers as well as the will of the late Heero Yuy that strongly advocates peace and pacifism, as well as absolute disarmament of weapons.' Relena explained. 'The boys were sent here to protect me, and will stay here with me until the threat to my life and Kingdom is over. They will then leave for the front lines once more when I gained enough power and support to be untouchable yet a threat to Romefeller at the same time. Right now, I am educating the heirs of influential families as we speak to uphold our beliefs. If this Kingdom falls...Romefeller will have control of the World. They'll pressure Royal Families as well under threat of their Military.'

'And why did Romefeller start this war in the first place?' the Minister pressed on.

'Ever heard of war for profit?' Noin asked the Minister. 'The Romefeller Foundation under Duke Dermail consists of aristocrats and royalties across Europe and possibly the world and has secretly since, manipulated world affairs. The Romefeller Foundation continued in their manipulation of world affairs including inciting conflict between nations since its members owned the munitions factories and supply routes necessary for most nations to wage war against one another. When the United Earth Sphere Alliance was formed the Foundation gladly supported it and began to place its members in the upper echelons of the Alliance's leadership. This would make the Foundation the defacto rulers of the Earth Sphere.'

'As time went on the Foundation slowly but surely pushed for military action towards the Colonies in order to gain complete control over Earth and Space. The military wing of the Foundation, the Organization of the Zodiac, or OZ became an integral part of the Alliance Military giving the Foundation defacto political and military control of the Earth Sphere. It was Duke Dermail who engineered the overthrow of the Alliance by using the coming of the Gundams as an excuse to go to war with the Colonies. OZ became the prime target of the Gundam Pilots while the Foundation continued to influence the course of the world's politics.'

'And then at this time and period, the people are starting to become war-weary. With the Princess spreading her influence, ideals and beliefs, we have gained plenty of supporters and drew some away from the Foundation which is why she is now a threat to Duke Dermail's power. And due to this, the Gundams had chosen to protect her in hopes that she lives long enough to influence so many people into fighting for peace, not for more wars.' Noin finished. 'That's the truth behind this foolish wars on our side.'

'I see...' soon, the battle was over and the Gundams had returned to base.

xxx

Dinnertime...

A buffet was prepared in honor of the Guests.

'Princess, an informant has contacted me just now.' said Rei as he put down his phone. 'He says that Romefeller is constructing Mobile Dolls en masse in preparation for Operation Nova, wherein they will send a huge number of Virgos to Earth from space to stamp out both the Treize Faction and us. His highness Prince Milliard is doing his best to reduce the numbers as much as he could but some could still escape his reach, so we must be wary of future attacks from space.'

'Brilliant, more annoyances.' Duo sighed.

'The situation can no longer be helped.' said Quatre. 'Some of us should go and cripple more bases to halt their production by destroying supply bases, resource outputs and factories while some of us should stay for the Princess. The question is, who should go and who should stay?' he piped up.

'You, Trowa, and Wufei.' Heero answered as Wufei squawked at this. 'I know you don't want to be left behind Wufei but right now, we need Rei and the facilities he owns across the Planet to scrounge more information for our advantage. As for me and Duo, you know the reason why.' Wufei twitched at this. Mates can never be apart from each other for long. This he knew from Rei who had knowledge in bonds. The only ones with no mate were him and Rei. So they're OK to go on solo missions anytime.

As for Quatre, he was here to sort out the liars and for Trowa to protect him, as Trowa can only use his powers if Quatre was in danger as his life was tied to Quatre's. Trowa can't use his powers for himself which is why Wufei must stay to give Trowa a hand. That was a no brainer and easy to conclude, in the chinese pilot's mind.


	20. Departing Sanq for Space

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

A:N-sorry I took long! I got one helluva mental block!

* * *

><p>Departing Sanq for Space<p>

'Heero...about what you heard earlier from that Fudge guy...' said Duo as he made sure he and his alpha were out of Rei's earshot. 'Rei is in fact that Harry Potter boy they're looking for.' Heero's eyes widened. 'Howard told us his story while you and Rei were off to play with Zechs in Antartica. To be honest, we were very nervous as Fudge told us Rei's story. We were sure Rei's gonna blow and kill the British folk right then and there but hat's off to him for his composure.' he said weakly in relief.

'Then what were you to do should Rei indeed lose it?' Heero asked his lover. 'I knew his last name was Potter but not his first name being Harry. Well, it does sound like a Plain Jane name...' he scoffed as Duo sweatdropped. Good thing Rei was out of earshot as his Gundam was right beside Wufei's, as they lined up their Gundams in order. And Ironically, their boyfriends' were right beside each other's and the only people who doesn't have a boyfriend yet, were Wufei and Rei.

'Trowa will be the one doing something under Quatre's need for damage control. Out of the five of us from colonies, only Trowa has wizard powers but he can only use it if Quatre's in distress. Trowa can make everyone forget that Rei blew up in anger after healing their injuries. That's our plan.'

'I see. Then I guess I just happened to split our party into two groups and took Rei with us?' Heero asked Duo who nodded.

'Yeah. Good thing too. Rei needs to blow some steam and use Romefeller as an excuse to calm down. Then we can sleep in peace without worrying he'll explode in anger.'

xxx

Upon seeing the three pilots leave Sanq Kingdom, Trowa and Wufei sighed in relief. 'Whew...good thing on Heero's part to get Rei out of here...or we're all toast.' he drawled as he leaned by the walls when they went out of the office as Relena wanted to talk to the officials with just Noin with her as their presence somehow creeps the guests.

'But...that detail about Sirius Black was...unexpected. And the reason why he was left with abusive relatives knowingly.' said Quatre with a frown. 'There's no way Rei will go back now. He'll sooner destroy Magical Community than help them.'

'Can't help but have the same sentiments.' Trowa snorted. 'As what was done, they have no right to control Rei. If they try to...he will utterly destroy them. Man, woman, and child witches and wizards. Quatre, what do you see?'

'Pure darkness...it's no longer the chaotic neutral lights I saw...' Quatre shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. 'Pure darkness with lightning in his heart. He's extremely angry.' Trowa and Wufei exchanged looks.

'...good thing he left.' they both chorused.

xxx

In the Office, Relena and the two British Ministers talked about recent events in the Magic Community and talking about ways to counteract the situation with Noin helping along with her knowledge of military tactics and Relena offering aide with advice on what the people should do instead of waiting for a savior that will never come.

Their ideas came in handy indeed, as Fudge had NO CLUE how to deal with the situation while the British Prime Minister took advantage to glean as much information as he could. Kingsley and Tonks were watching the whole exchange. They were here for damage control should Fudge blunder again but it seems...

The young Princess practically took control of the situation by simply cooperating yet she was imposing her will on the two men at the same time. And for a pacifist, she sure knew how to deal with troublesome things Tonks really wanted to laugh out loud at Fudge when she was sure she's alone. Granted, she offered them room for the night before traveling back for Britain...

'Hey Kingsley,' said Tonks as they walked towards the Guest Rooms upstairs. 'What do you think about this situation?'

'I'd say Princess Relena should've been OUR Minister instead since day one.' Kingsley sighed. 'I've never seen such a calm, logical and analytical mind on a frigging fifteen year old she practically took control of the situation and the two Ministers can do nothing but agree with her! She's got great, work-able ideas none of us could come up with and she just got wind of our world a couple hours ago!'

'But are all kids of the Muggle World this capable?' Tonks wondered aloud.

'We are truly capable if all our potential was brought out at a young age, and took our education seriously.' the two were startled when Wufei showed up. 'Even a nine year old can end your life given training.'

'What do you mean?' Kingsley asked Wufei with a nervous frown.

'As you already know, the human world is at war started by Aristocrats who wanted to make a profit by sending countless humans to their deaths before they can line up their pockets with gold. Our soldiers are educated as young as ten years old while us pilots, three years younger than that as soon as we learned how to understand the current situation because we are rebels. Children of politicians were taught politics, thus they inherit their parents' positions and become skilled orators with the power to move hearts just by words. We soldiers are taught to defend our family and homeland foremost even if it means staining our hands with blood at just a young age. Your community must coddle your children a lot, if you're this shocked. War is not a game. Without skills, tactics and abilities...death is guaranteed and that's all due to lack of training and open-mindedness regarding the situation. In war, there's no room for foolish, naive ideals such as 'second chances' to criminals, hoping they'll change their ways. They serve the community better six feet under.' and he walked away.

'...I don't know whether or not to argue about that.' Kingsley sighed. 'These kids are capable than our kids at home. I'm almost embarrassed.' he said as he palmed his face.

'Well, we do have Hermione Granger.' said Tonks. 'She's a brilliant witch from an all-muggle-born family who knew high-level spells as she studies ahead and knows more about the situation at hand, enabling her to become an Order Member despite her age. Let's face it, our world is seriously lagging behind.' she deadpanned. 'We got a lot to say back home.'

'Indeed Tonks, indeed.'

xxx

Britain, Nine Hours Later...

'So, how did your trip go to Sanq Kingdom?' Minerva McGonagall asked the two Aurors who have returned home from their trip. The Order had gathered just in time when the two returned.

'It was really interesting. VERY interesting!' Kingsley grinned before his smile faltered. 'And I'm ashamed of how our community lagged behind so much.' he deadpanned. 'Princess Relena may only be fifteen-bloody-years-old but she's more than capable of handling her own country, managed to get thirty-two aristocrats to choose her side and even gave Fudge good ideas on how to counter the Dark Lord...after hearing of our situation! Granted, she's got one strong imagination regarding Magic...I almost wish she was OUR Minister instead. She was under severe threat from Duke Dermail and his Romefeller Foundation-her version of Voldemort and his Death Eaters but she still fights even if it means death, nevermind her lack of military power. That Princess' got a strong, sturdy spine we'll never see on Fudge...and he's 56!'

'Kingsley's singing justified praises on the Princess.' Tonks chuckled. 'I think we better give you our memories regarding the meeting. Hospitality is also great...we get to sleep on extremely soft, king-sized beds with fluffy pillows and thick blankets...the food was really fit for high class, the Princess was very friendly and quite the character. For a girl her age she is extremely mature with a level of composure. She was under attack but I don't see her panicking while Fudge panics in seconds!'

'You two seem to have quite the tale then.' said Albus as the two excited Aurors told them of their experiences in Sanq Kingdom...and began comparing the Muggle World's inhabitants to the Wizarding World's.

Especially regarding war, and Princess Relena really helped Fudge out a lot with her work-able ideas, and then the situation in the Muggle World regarding how war came to existence.

'I see! So that's the truth behind the war in the Muggle World!' Hermione exclaimed. 'But that's likely top-secret information, and they managed to scrounge it? How? We could never do something like that!' she cried in dismay.

'One of the Gundam Pilots is a Hacker who can hack into any OZ base for information without them noticing him. By the time he's done, they'll never detect him.' said Kingsley. 'That was how they knew. And due to all that heck going on and I've seen Mobile Suit battles, we really shouldn't be going to the Muggle World to avoid getting shot. Seriously.' he shivered.

'Shall we see those Pensieve Memories of yours then?' said Albus as he took out Pensieves...and upon seeing the memories...

'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Moody barked while barking in laughter. 'I like these boys! Been there done that indeed!' He was deeply impressed and that was saying something. People hardly earned his respect afterall and he was a legendary famous war veteran! 'Those hidden weapons in seemingly useless objects is also a good idea!'

'And they're the famous Gundam Pilots...wow...' Hermione croaked in disbelief. 'Just our age!' she gasped in awe and impression. 'Capable!'

'Just your age indeed but they're in the front lines?' Molly cried in horror. 'What are the adults _doing_?'

'...apparently, it's do or die. Like that Chinese guy said, they've been trained since childhood to be competent soldiers in the field when they're old enough.' said Tonks. 'And 15 for Muggles, is old enough to send to war after enough training to bring out their best fighting potential. And most likely, these guys are orphans so they really don't have to worry about leaving people behind as they KNEW they'll die if they screwed up. And by the looks of things...they killed a lot to even bother about caring. In war to them, there's no room for idealistic, naive ideals while not doing a thing to accomplish anything so those ideals are useless. To them, you gotta do what you're capable of doing to contribute to help stop the war. If 15 year old kids can do it, why can't we _adults_?'

'And that's why I'm so embarrassed and ashamed about us.' Kingsley deadpanned as their listeners stiffened. 'We can hardly stamp out Death Eaters on the dumb belief they can be rehabilitated in prison.' and that was a subtle jab at their leader. 'And then the Dark Lord simply breaks them out when it takes many deaths on our side just to put them in prison!'

'That's what I've been saying all along.' Moody grumbled. 'Foolish ideals will be ignored in war. It's all about winning and surviving. Granger, status about the Order kids? They'll be next should we adults die afterall.'

'Well, we need you Professor. They won't listen to me and are doing the BARE minimum effort! We need a mean taskmaster and someone they'll listen to!' Hermione groaned. 'I think I'm the only one working hard alongside Fred and George! These whiners are even led by Ron!' she cried in annoyance.

'Oh for crying out loud, at a time like this?' Charlie Weasley grumbled. 'We worry about your survival because if we die in this one, you kids and the DA you created will be the ones filling in our shoes!'

'Ohhh you can bet I'll be that one nasty taskmaster missy...' Moody growled as he rubbed his hands together. 'They'll get it when I'm back in Hogwarts!'

'Huh? You mean...'

'You got it. This time, I'll REALLY be the teacher, not some Death Eater Bastard impersonating me again!'

xxx

Heero and Duo remained in Earth while Rei departed for Space using Space Vernier Thrusters as he had done previously with Zechs to get to space. He plans on rendezvous with Peacemillion where Howard currently was. And it was quite messy by the time he got to space. Debris of transport carriers everywhere as well as pieces of Virgoes lying around.

'I wonder where they are now...' he wondered as he began hacking to locate Peacemillion. 'Near here by 300,252 coordinates, eh?' and he flew towards said location while sending a message to Peacemillion.

xxx

Peacemillion...

'Howard, we received a message from Rei!' a CIC Officer called out. 'He'll be joining us in stamping out Operation Nova! He'll be here in fifteen minutes!'

'I see and that's a relief.' Howard sighed. 'We could use an extra hand here, seriously!'

'What's this about an Extra Hand?' Zechs asked him as he went into the Main Control room where he usually waits for an incoming batch of carriers to destroy.

'Oh, Rei will be coming over to assist us.' said Howard casually.

'But isn't he my sister's Royal Guard? What's he doing here?' Zechs demanded.

'The pilots decided to split up into two to make their job easier.' Howard spoke in his wheezy voice. 'Quatre, Trowa and Wufei remained in Sanq Kingdom due to their ability to sniff out liars, while Heero and Duo set out to cripple OZ's manpower in Earth, and Rei is to halt Operation Nova with us.' he explained. 'They managed to influence British Leaders as well before departure, so there's no need for worry.'

'But still...'

'So says the one who asked HIS Royal Guard to leave him to stay for his sister.'

Zechs sputtered.

Soon, Rei docked into the Peacemillion Hangar and got off his Gundam, along with a backpack. 'Finally, I'm here.'

'Rei!' Howard called out as Rei eagerly dove towards him.

'Grandpa!' Rei called out cheerily, as he collided with Howard in a glomp, making Howard fall on his back.

'Rei you're a big kid now! You can topple me over so no glomping!' Howard chuckled as they got up.

'But it's been MONTHS!'

'I know I know...but we're both doing our fair share in this stupid war anyhow, it's been busy.' Howard chuckled. 'And I'm glad you joined us. Those Virgos' programming are getting better and better it's so annoying.' he sighed. 'We would need you for us to accomplish a number of things.'

'What number of things?' Rei asked him curiously.

'Destroying Space Fortress Barge, and the Romefeller's Factory on the Moon.' Zechs spoke as he came out of the darkness of the hallway that led further into the ship. 'Unfortunately, even with my skills, that's impossible. I'm outnumbered.'

'Well, considering those stupid dolls...' Rei sighed. 'If just one, plain stupid but in numbers, even with basic programming, they're annoying. Those Virgoes were created based on the two prototypes the Gundam Engineers cooked up for OZ but of course, they did not give it their best. They only gave it one or in Mercurius' case, one weapon and it's Planetary Sensor Defense System once piloted by 03 and 05. All Vayeate could do is shoot. Mercurius has it's defense sensors and only a beam sword. Then Tsubarov thought of combining the two to create the Virgo which is twice the size of even the Gundams. Not much creativity in there but of course, you can't expect the engineers to aid OZ of all people, no? And the AI programming is so basic they still need to be 'fed' orders from Headquarters. Lack of imagination and skill greatly helped us out.'

'Considering it's Tsubarov. Dolls built by men who have no clue how combat works is obviously mediocre at best, but still annoying.' Zechs agreed. 'And size does not matter in combat as Tsubarov foolishly believed. What matters is skills.'

'Indeed, but what can we expect from an engineer who knows nothing about combat?' Howard chuckled. 'And Dermail has so much confidence in him too.'

'Shall we show him the folly of his ways then?' Rei suggested with a smirk. 'By effortlessly thrashing the Virgoes he is so proud of.'


	21. 06 and 07 in Space

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

Warning!Lime Alert halfway!

* * *

><p>06 and 07 in Space<p>

In the Mess Hall...

'...how is she doing in Sanq?' Zechs asked Rei as they went to get food by the cafeteria, before sitting on a table.

'Relena's very capable and knows how to handle her job...most likely because Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian always takes her with him to work and she's seen first-hand how things are done. And now she's come up with her own ways using what she's learned to rule the country but I'm sure you're not ignorant of what's going on down there, right?' Rei asked Zechs with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes...my sister is part of the 'rebels' Operation Nova is to stamp out.' Zechs growled in gritted teeth, 'Because people are getting sick and tired of war, they'd want refuge. Romefeller's warmongering control will weaken and they will no longer gain anything. But nonetheless, Relena's done very well. Father would be proud.' he said softly with a soft smile on his face.

'Relena's working hard. We should do our part too. She can't do this alone afterall...there's us who must stamp out the threats to her rule...and there's her with her political power to put an end to this mess. Then hello normal life.'

''Hello normal life'?' Zechs asked Rei with amusement glinting in his eyes.

'You know, go to school, have friends, have fun, get a boyfriend...' Zechs' eyes looked owlish at this. 'What? Got any problems with my preferences?' Rei drawled blandly as the older male shook his head.

'Er no, just surprised.' Zechs coughed. 'What let this on?'

'Well...I really don't see myself with a woman.' Rei sighed gloomily. 'And I can't see myself in charge regarding relationships...I figured this out since I was ten. I like boys and Grandpa's OK with it. Apparently it's a common occurrence in the Military.' Zechs chuckled at that, while remembering his time with Treize.

'Hmmm...intriguing...what about the other pilots?'

'Paired up in order too. The only single guys are me and 05. 03 fell head over heels in love with 04 at first sight that left a deep impression on 04 and they're going steady. 01 learned how to be a proper boyfriend to 02 after learning about love. And those two pairs will last very long...as only they can understand each other and only have each other to turn to. Because only we fellow soldiers can understand our pain and burdens afterall. No woman with her maternal protective instincts can understand that pain. They never will.'

'...'

'How about you? What's your preference?' Rei grinned with wiggling eyebrows. 'It's only fair since I told you mine!' Zechs blanched before twitching...before sighing in defeat.

'Fine...I'm a military man through and through.' Zechs grumbled. 'Don't tell Relena!' Rei smiled...too brightly...and that wasn't reassuring...

'Hehe, I won't I won't.'

'That smile isn't too reassuring.' Zechs grumbled as the younger pilot laughed.

'Sheesh, it's just a smile! You don't have to be wary of a cute, sweet, angelic face like this.' Rei grinned as he got himself close to Zechs before backing off.

'And said cute, sweet, angelic face can create a Mobile Suit with the latest programming in just a month? In my opinion you're scary.' Rei pouted at this with his lower lip sticking out.

'You're so mean to mee...' Rei huffed in a baby-speak manner in the equally baby-speak voice. Zechs merely rolled his eyes at this childish behavior but hey...it's cute...and granted, the boy was well...beautiful. Effeminately beautiful how did he stay SINGLE while surrounded by his fellow GAY pilots? It was a mystery even he could not comprehend! Even he admittedly would advance on him if given the opportunity but he's an unknown...and therefore...

'Hmph...well, how are you doing your job as Relena's Royal Guard?' Zechs wanted to change the subject.

'Oh, sending my cute widdle Black Mambas to assassinate a few troublesome people, that's all.' Rei chuckled as two snakes came out under his jacket. 'Most of them's successful but some of my snakes haven't returned yet...'

'Black Mambas? Aren't they poisonous?' Zechs yelped as he quickly backed away from the two snakes that were making laughing hisses.

'They are...they're very good friends of mine and Blanca says your expression was quite funny upon seeing them. Who'd have thought that the Lightning Baron could make such a face?' he giggled as the snakes on his shoulders hissed in laughter.

Zechs now knew WHY he was still single.

He had damn snakes for bodyguards and insurance. Who knows how many under his clothes and one wrong move...you'll be dead with Dendrotoxin in minutes, depending how much injected. 'I'm an assassin foremost, before a pilot, then engineer. Speaking of engineer, how are you treating my first child, Freedom?' Rei asked Zechs curiously.

'It has amazing reaction and great speed...I actually had to train in mastering Freedom by using Operation Nova as an excuse.' Zechs chuckled. 'Simulations are nothing compared to reality afterall, although Howard found a flaw in Freedom.'

'The half-assed Gundanium Armor. I know.' Rei deadpanned. "Damn!" 'Because I made Freedom in Earth and despite how carefully I designed it, it's building was rushed. To forge perfect Gundanium Alloy, you need the zero gravity of Space. Has grandpa fixed it?' he asked the blonde who nodded.

'Yes.'

'I see...'

'Then what about Heero Yuy? I recreated his Gundam as well but I had no idea about how Gundanium should be forged. I just learned from Howard about the conditions needed to forge perfect Gundanium not long ago.' Zechs admitted. 'Have you fixed it?'

'Yes, during our time here in Space...I had to bail the pilots out when OZ caught them in their suits not suited for space battles. Before that, they split up, attacked random bases and shot off to space before I could do anything for their Gundams.' the young jack-of-all-trades grumbled. 'Had to fix them in L3 afterwards...then some idiot created Wing Zero, an unknown Gundam with an unknown Engineer...complete with the dangerous prototype A.I program, the ZERO System and gave it to 04 of all people.' and he explained what the system is.

'And today's A.I is a mere toddler compared to this system?' Zechs blurted incredulously. 'What'd you do with it?'

'I am keeping it on hold. Who knows who might need it someday but I require that 'who' to have a strong mind. I admit I don't. But I have two candidates who have the mental power to master this monster...and one of them I'm chatting with right now.'

Zechs looked gobsmacked. 'And the other is 01...Heero Yuy.'

WTF?

'Explain.' Zechs demanded. 'How on earth, can we master this 'logical' system?'

'By emptying your consciousness of unnecessary thoughts other than battle, in order to focus more on providing the Logically 'heartless' will of ZERO with conscience and emotions. ZERO will no longer 'enter' your mind once you feel that the battle is over. However, we have no training grounds...so you'll have to learn on the battlefield...and i have to stay out, lest the ZERO makes you see that I'm your enemy.' Rei drawled. 'To the ZERO, every mobile suit or doll other than yourself is the enemy. Until you master providing it a conscience that you have 'allies' to consider, I can't go out and join you. That's IF you want this 'thing' in your Gundam. You got a lot to think about before making me do it, your highness.' he said grimly while eating his meal.

Zechs looked thoughtful while eating his meal as well. He indeed has a lot to consider. Can he do it? Can he master ZERO?

xxx

In the Hangar...

'That's a rather interesting thing you're making. It looks like a circuit.' Howard commented as he saw his adoptive grandson make a circuit-like object that looked more like a decorative medallion with tiny wings.

'The A.I programs intrigued me grandpa.' said Rei. 'Makes me want to make an android with A.I capable of sentient thought.' he explained. 'But capable of knowing consequences and the decision of to do or not to do judging on predicted consequences.'

'Isn't that a bit ambitious? Machines can't do that. Even ZERO needs a human to have a heart!' Howard deadpanned. 'It's plain impossible!'

'What can I say, I love making the impossible possible! Humans can create anything...that even went as far as creating monsters called Mobile Dolls and the Zero System. So I want to give a machine a 'heart' based on our life experiences to create a balance. I'll first use this circuit on Templar to help Zechs out in his ZERO System Training and help him provide a conscience to the damn thing. I'll use Templar as a prototype body for this heart.'

'Don't overdo it...because hearts are a fickle thing to deal with. Even I will never attempt something like that, Rei. Not even the others did.' Howard warned him.

'I know. But we need all cards we can get.' said Rei as he poured in all data he could into the circuit and even went as far as programming a 'personality' into it. He created two circuits. One with a kind, cheerful, bubbly and child-like personality and the other, a maternal, gentle loving personality. He would give the cheerful one to Heero and the maternal one to Zechs. Goodness knows Heero could learn how to brighten up his personality by learning from his invention. It will not be healthy to his and Duo's relationship if he had the emotional range of a baby spoon while Zechs needs to learn that he can't just bottle things up which would one day cause him to snap.

That won't be good older brother material for Relena.

And he spent three days and three nights working, not noticing how much time passed by due to lack of 'time' in space. Nobody really notices...and they only know it's time to sleep when they get tired in ships like this. The colonies had manipulated atmospheres to imitate 'day and night' so people can still sleep at night by following their body's instincts. He created the data disk regarding his Circuits and stored it in a gold disk, protected with the same protection he has on Templar.

By the time he was done, he was severely stressed.

'Uhhhh...the things I do...honestly!' he moaned as he left his personal laboratory to float back to his room...but in the end, fell asleep while floating, curled up like a cat.

Zechs eventually found him after a shower, and is on his way back to his room when he found Rei floating around, fast asleep. "...sleeping in the hallway of all places..." and he proceeded to drag the younger boy to his room with a rather mischievous smile on his face.

Next...morning(?)

Rei stirred from his sleep and rolled around, wondering why he was on a soft bed, and his cheeks rested on something warm...and rising and falling? He opened his eyes to see a fair-skinned chest and a lock of pale blonde hair. He looked up to see Zechs looking down on him with a smirk and in shock, he jumped off the bed with a yelp and hit his head on the ceiling. Hard. 'Owwwww~' he whimpered as he rubbed his aching head.

'That look on your face is priceless.' Zechs chuckled. 'That's payback for that snake incident.' Rei twitched at this. Zechs was still smarting over _that_? 'Besides, don't like what you see?' he purred as Zechs was...naked...before Rei knew it, he was blushing as his eyes fell on the Prince.

'P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOUR HIGHNESS!' Rei screamed in embarrassment as he closed his eyes with his hands. Zechs just laughed and pulled him back down by grabbing his ankle. This was just too fun to miss.

'Ohhh no, I enjoy having fun at your expense this time Rei.' Zechs purred as he held Rei quite close, much to the boy's chagrin and pinned him down. 'Look at me Rei. That's an order.'

'Put some clothes on first THEN I'll look at you!' Rei sputtered with his eyes still shut tight when he felt hot breath blown against his ear. He squirmed at this.

'Hooo? Then I'll have to make you the hard way.' and next thing he knew, Zechs drew lines in his left ear with his tongue...and underneath while holding Rei's wrists down. Rei squirmed when the kisses went down to his neck...to his jawline and then he put Rei's hands above him and held his wrists with his one hand, and his other hand snaked into Rei's pants, causing the boy to gasp and used that opportunity to kiss him senseless, while fondling him, with his thumb paying extra attention to his tip. He felt Rei slowly hardening in his hand and his slippery pre-cum giving his thumb the extra slick...

And Rei was starting to moan wantonly in their kiss and his resistance weakening. Zechs then let his hands go and focused more on ravishing the younger boy. Hands began roaming...Rei reached for him and wrapped his arms around him and began a steamy lovemaking session, with Zechs being the victor as he managed to make this willful pilot submit to him. Who'd have thought he'd be so...sensitive?

"Hehehe...so no wonder Treize always wanted to be on top...he loved this feeling of dominance...and I can't help it but desire it myself." he purred as Rei was now sitting on his lap, naked and kissing him in such a submissive manner with Zechs carressing his hair by raking his fingers on Rei's hair. 'Rei...'

'Yes, your highness?' Rei asked him while still looking flustered while Zechs was still petting him.

'You'd make a good consort.' Zechs chuckled, causing the brunette to blush. 'You may be my sister's guard...but you are to be my lover foremost. Once we win this war, we can live together and share this moment every night. What do you say?' he suggested.

'B-but your highness...I...is it OK?' Rei flustered. 'What would Relena think?'

'What she doesn't know won't hurt.' Zechs smiled as he pushed Rei's head up from the chin and kissed those shapely rosy lips again. It was hard to believe they were natural! Rei was just so...so perfect! His small slender body fit well into his own just as how he fit so well with Treize. He responds well to his advances and he was a virgin and adorably moans and moves to his will, not some well-trained slut out there who knew how to react to each move without even feeling it.

He will train Rei to be his lover alone. He wanted this boy! He would be his lover no matter the cost.

And he got rougher...

Surprisingly, Rei enjoyed it and began wanting more...making Zechs lust more. How can Rei be so effortless...yet natural? He is so alluring...addicting...he must have more of Rei even if he had to lock him up for life!

xxx

Later...Rei was asleep once again. He was so tired...again and whose fault was it? 'Oh we'll have tow work on this...we lasted only forty minutes...not fun at all.' Zechs smirked as he enjoyed petting his new conquest who was sleeping, and curled up like a cat it was just too cute! His only problem now would be getting Howard to approve of him and his Grandson. Howard knew Rei is an open homosexual yet nobody on all Sweeper Bases made a move on the beauty...due to being 'hands-off' and that, Rei was to be the next boss of the Sweepers afterall. And nobody was worthy enough of touching his soft, silky wavy tresses that made a beautiful image as it floated in zero-gravity, which he flicks upward with his fingers to create such a picture. Rei's effeminate beauty, striking slender body, fair skin and his wavy hair imprinted the picture of a faerie in his mind. Small, beautiful, and alluring to behold.

OK, that sounded like he was obsessed back there but what can he do?

He fell HARD for this little beauty.

Fell to the bottom head first. He grabbed Rei, pulled him closer and pressed his body against his own by tightly wrapping his arms around him. He really liked how well Rei fit with him.


	22. Bouts of Despair

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

A:N-Hey, you guys judged my last chapter too quick. This was the next part and it's finally done. You seriously expect it to be plotless and fast...? XD

* * *

><p>Bouts of Despair<p>

Later that day, Rei was surprised to find himself still with Zechs in the man's room. All that occurred not long ago played back and all blood rushed to his face. "Oh...it's not a dream...we did it." he squeaked as he saw Zechs right beside him, napping and had his arms wound around him rather tightly. As if he won't let go. "And I'm not a one-night stand otherwise he wouldn't hold me like this." he thought as his heart thumped once. "To be hugged so close like this...it's been years. It's so warm..." but this hug is different from the hugs he gets from Howard. The grandpa-to-grandkid one from this.

Rei knew why he'll never be in charge of a relationship. That was because he never knew how to love. He never received any as he grew up. How would he know HOW to give love? After Howard showed him familial care and extensive counselling from the abuse he suffered, he was put on backstage to check on his progress in training for his job. But Howard still visits and praises him for job-well-done and gets...well...lethal toys, as well as new clothes. There's even trips to the Amusement Park and nice tourist spots in Earth but he never got a hug ever again.

So being hugged like this again after ten years felt really nice...he couldn't help but snuggle in with a smile on his face.

This woke up Zechs so Rei quickly pretended to be asleep.

'Heh, this is just too cute.' he chuckled. Rei snuggled further into his hold even if it was subconscious. He would really enjoy this. Seriously.

xxx

When they decided to FINALLY wake up...it was awkward.

Rei was blushing as they got off the bed. 'U-um...about earlier...' he choked while avoiding Zechs' eyes. 'Uh...'

'Ohya, I've reduced you to melted puddle. I think I went overboard.' Zechs commented as he dragged Rei to the cramped showers in his room, making the situation QUITE awkward...

'Zechs, shouldn't we take a bath in turns?' Rei sputtered as he was helplessly yanked into the showers and Zechs turned the tap on.

'That's such a waste of time.' Zechs huffed. 'We can simply do it together...among other things.' he smirked as things got naughty in the bathroom...again...and by the time they're done, Rei sported several hickeys on his chest and three on his neck.

It's going to be quite a hectic life on the ship.

Main Control Room...

Rei wore a chinese qipao while wearing black spandex shirt and tights ending in chinese flats just to hide the hickeys, and he had to magically materialize his clothes as he did not own any form of conservative clothing. He even wore his hair in high, loopy braids held in place by decorative hairpins.

'R-Rei, I know you bat for the home team but this is ridiculous!' Howard sputtered in shock and disbelief while Zechs was rather enjoying the sight. His lover well...could practically deceive anyone!

'Why not, it's cute.' said Rei nonchalantly. 'And don't I dress up for the job?'

'But right now you'll just be piloting your Gundam not assassinating someone! No one's gonna see anyway!'

'Awww come on! All my other clothes are in the laundry!'

'...'

'Wait, you dress up as female when assassinating someone?' Zechs asked Rei incredulously.

'Well yeah...my targets are usually suckers for a cute face, letting their guard downs and helping me strike. The sexier the better.' Rei smiled but soon realized his mistake when he felt 'that' aura from Zechs. "Oh shit..." he gulped as he SWORE he saw a black aura come out of the older male.

Zechs' imagination went haywire. HIS consort wearing female outfits bordering on cute to slutty, get close to disgusting men, let them touch him...

HIS CONSORT!

'Rei, I'm quite interested about that topic...might we go somewhere else for a private chat?' Zechs suggested amiably but if his mask was off, Rei was sure his eyes were promising bloody murder.

'Eh? sure...' and in an empty storage room somewhere...

'Hyaaa!' came the squeak as Zechs was onto him, again but thankfully, it was just groping.

'Sooo...you let some filthy bastards touch you like I have once before I came along?' Zechs purred with a sinister smile while pumping Rei with his left hand while his right was rubbing Rei's chest. Filthy hands on his virgin consort? He can't have that now can he? The good thing was, he was Rei's first.

He even bled like one, to his delight(because he slightly tore at the entrance due to...his size), causing him to once again lust on his consort.

'H-haaa...w-well no! E-even I...aaahhnn...have standards!' Rei moaned helplessly as he leaned on the wall. 'I uhhh...prefer my age group!'

'Izzat so?' Zechs drawled as he began sticking a finger inside him, causing the younger lover to gasp.

'Well yes! Moreover I never did get to ask how old are you!' Rei gasped, panting breaths, quite forgetting some certain pieces of knowledge while in the height of sheer...arousal, he came into his lover's hand.

'I'm 19 so I'm still pretty much young Rei. Only four years older but that won't really matter now would it?' and Zechs yanked up Rei's skirt and tights, before coating his erection with Rei's cum, pushed his butt cheeks apart and plunged in, earning him that high-pitched, submissive moan he got addicted to. He loved making him so submissive. It was just too cute as he thrusted roughly into his lover when his conscience came kicking.

For starters, he and Rei didn't know each other. What interaction they had was pure business. The most social they got was at the mess hall.

It was more like, he attracted and lusted after the younger pilot, then molested him into submission until Rei agreed to be his consort while still...and then he found himself mad with jealousy at the thought of men old enough to be their FATHER touching him. He thought AND realized he was going the wrong way when even his ex courted him before they began...dating. But this...it was molest-into-submission case. He wondered if on their first time, he raped him but Rei had to be struggling and calling for help for it to BE rape while this morning, Rei kissed back, hugged him back, wrapped his legs around his waist with equally wanton yet innocent desire...

He pulled himself out of Rei who sank on his knees to the floor, weakened with the 'jelly-leg' syndrome. 'You alright, Rei?' Zechs asked him worriedly as he fixed his pants. 'I...'

'Your highness...' Rei croaked weakly as Zechs pulled him up to help the younger man fix himself. 'Why'd you stop?'

'...Rei I...I want to apologize.' Zechs told him softly to Rei's surprise. 'I lost myself and...went about this the wrong way and I forced myself on you. I lost it.' he said apologetically. 'How do you feel?'

'You're asking if you raped me.' Zechs cringed. 'You surprised me but you were very gentle. You held me as if I was glass. You took care not to hurt me so I kissed you back because I grew to like it. It's not rape.' Rei reassured Zechs. 'Although I agree with the wrong way part because it's supposed to be court first right?'

'Then...!' Zechs choked in horror while Rei turned around to embrace him, much to the prince's disbelief and even snuggled.

'It's up to you if you still want me.' Rei told him. 'But what I liked most was your hug. You're so warm...and for the first time in my life, I felt I have nothing to worry about because of that hug.' he whispered.

'You mean you've never been hugged before?'

'Well, as a kid Grandpa did until time for my lessons came...the hugs are gone even if he takes me out to places or brings me home toys for jobs well done. But I still wanted a hug. I want to be loved because I can't be the one giving love. I don't know how to and I can't even give it. I never knew what love was but I wanted it.'

'Didn't Howard love you?'

'Grandpa certainly loved me a lot...after he saved me from hell as a child in the hands of my own family, my relatives. I was abandoned for death after a thorough beating and Grandpa found me, and took me to Child Services in Earth for help. He adopted me and gave me a new name to start over. He loved me like a real son when I received both physical and verbal abuse before from my own family but a stranger like Grandpa showed and gave me what I wanted. But all I wanted was a warm hug. For me...it's a way to know I was loved because parents hug their kids don't they?' Zechs froze at this. That gesture alone was that significant to Rei? Is that why he woke up to him snuggling further into his arms?

'So Howard wasn't really your relative but took you in?'

'Yeah. A stranger saved me but my own family damned me. Weird isn't it?'

'It's not weird at all...it's what someone who has a heart and soul would do.' Zechs told him softly as he cradled Rei into his arms and he saw it again. Rei's smile of happiness. Rei was beautiful, a skilled fighter/pilot, a dangerous killer and a brilliant engineer. But what was under those things is just a boy who wanted to be loved. He would even be happy at the tiniest bit of kindness shown to him and crave for it.

Zechs knew whether or not he was the man who could give Rei that love, remains to be seen for he already screwed up. Rei was just happy to forgive him because he was his liege and that he gave him what he wanted but was that really OK?

It wasn't.

And he knew it.

xxx

Days go by, Zechs had become distant from Rei unless it was about the Zero System. But every night, Zechs did not call him to come to his room to fulfill his duty as a Consort. Yeah, he can't give Zechs a child unless it's a clone but he still has to warm his bed right? That was one thing he could do at least, to be his...well, bedmate. Rei didn't mind, because Zechs was gentle. He only went rough when his body was fully prepared but...

Rei wondered that for a week now, Zechs did not ask for him even when he was not busy.

He approached Zechs about this. 'Your highness...it's been days but you haven't asked for me to see you at all.' Rei told him softly. 'If you no longer wanted me, you could have said so sooner.'

'Rei...I still think that what I did was wrong.' Zechs told him stiffly. 'I'm not rejecting you, it's _you_ should be rejecting _me_. But you're still following me...why?' he asked Rei shakily as Rei looked up at him.

'As long as you want me to, I'll be here. If you need me, I'll come to you.' Zechs wondered why was Rei still so loyal when he should be screaming or something. He wanted to step forward and hug him but his conscience wouldn't allow him to. Rei was too good for him. He didn't deserve him, that was what he felt. But just one last time, he hugged him.

'Rei...I really enjoyed our morning together...but taking advantage of you and rashly asked you to be my consort out of lust and submission is one thing I can't forgive myself with.' Zechs told him softly. 'I can't let you be with someone like me. I'll end up hurting you and if I did that, I'll never be able to forgive myself.' he said as he drew back from the embrace in order to look at Rei face to face. 'Find a man who would be the one to really give you the love you wanted. A man who would truly love and care for you. A man who would never hurt you.' as he spoke, Rei was shaking as his eyes were stinging with pooling tears.

'But aren't you all that?' Rei cried shakily as his tears finally streamed down his cheeks. He was no longer wanted. That hurt him more than being ignored. He felt that his heart was torn apart because he wasn't wanted anymore.

'The thing is...the thing I can't forgive myself with is that I forced myself on you out of desire. Yes, I was gentle but I still forced myself on you. And as one who serves the Peacecraft Family, you felt you must submit and kiss back. It's still rape Rei.' Zechs admitted shakily. 'That's why I do not deserve you at all. I would have if I had done the right thing. By getting to know you and then court you but...I forced you.'

Rei was in total disbelief and shocked for a good few seconds.

'That's why I want you to find a man who could truly love you. A man who will not make the same mistakes as I did. A man who will not hurt you as I have done.' Zechs suggested encouragingly. 'I am truly sorry, Rei.'

And Zechs felt like a total worm when Rei wept, broken in heartbreak. The most he could do was be there and hug him one last time. He even shed a tear of his own. He knew he truly hurt Rei. He wondered what would Howard do should he find out.

Frankly, Howard killing him is quite, justified.

xxx

In Space...

White Fang disguised as OZ members snuck into Space Fortress Barge disguised as OZ Soldiers yet with white strips of cloth wrapped around their left arms but no actual OZ soldier took notice of it. They had searched for Chief Engineer Tsubarov with a goal...to force him to announce OZ's and Romefeller's surrender in public, while the rest kidnapped the Gundam Engineers and forced them to help them complete the battleship Libra that they stole from OZ.

Of course, they planted a glitch around the Main Cannon so it could not be fired consecutively. In fact, they made it so that each shot would damage the Main Cannon and take DAYS to fix. Back in Earth, the Gundam Pilots did their best to cripple Romefeller's forces on Earth and protect Relena...

But when they were too far from the castle, fighting the fifth wave of Virgoes in September 22...to their shock, Relena was forced to announce to disband Sanq Kingdom through their communication feeds...when three Virgoes were surrounding and aiming at the Palace. They couldn't shoot or damage the palace with the explosion and get Relena killed in the process.

This announcement reached Space, devastating Zechs that his homeland is destroyed for the second time and Relena taken, and departed for Earth out of despair, leaving Rei in space to deal with the aftermess of Relena's announcement.

'Relena...and what on earth are Quatre, Trowa and Wufei doing?' Rei swore as he clenched his fists.


	23. What and Who I want

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>What and Who I really want<p>

Rei learned of the situation in Sanc Kingdom through Noin. Relena willingly let herself be taken and dismantle the Kingdom to protect the people. Right now, she and the other pilots had jobs. She and Wufei would take care of the Kingdom, while Trowa and Quatre would look after Relena. Rei sighed as with the Zero System and the two Circuits and followed Zechs to Earth...where his former lover was on a rampage, tearing through numerous Virgoes at Luxembourg. 'Your highness!'

/Rei? What on Earth are you doing here?/ Zechs cried as they began tearing through the Virgoes until nothing was left.

'The time has come for the Zero System and the EHC Circuit to be used.' Rei told him. 'Romefeller is starting to become too problematic for our usual means. Please come back to space with me for the final modification and adjustments!'

/...alright. We'll have to find and hijack a space station for this./ and they left Luxembourg together. /But...EHC Circuit? What's that supposed to be?/

'It's meaning sounds lame until I can come up with a better name for it.' Rei sighed wearily. 'But I created it as a 'heart and conscience' for the Zero System in order for the System NOT to make the Pilot go insane from too much data overload. The Circuit will act as a filter and balance the system by calculating programs and simulations, and overlap the Zero System in order for the pilot to get the benefits of both systems without the usual side effects such as mental instability and at worse, insanity. The Circuit will 'cushion' the Zero System's forceful entry of data in the Pilot's mind so the Pilot can comprehend with his own mental capabilities and still accept data from the systems.' he explained.

xxx

As of right now, no Space Stations are available and they were running out of fuel fast, so Sweeper Base in Luxembourg it is. Upon arrival there for repairs and re-supply...Rei had to modify the cockpit to fit in the Zero System and the Circuit. It took him three days to modify the cockpit.

But on the Third Day, when he was about finished...he took a small break while drinking water, when Hedwig came for him. 'Hello girl. It's been a while.' Rei smiled as he let the bird perch on his shoulders as his familiar nudged his cheek with it's own fluffy head. 'I miss you too. I better see how everyone's doing as well.' he said as he got out of Zech's Gundam, and went for his room where his snakes were...

Although he heard a scream.

Zechs.

Rei chuckled as he ran for where his lover was. Even if Zechs tried to break it off with him, he still loved him. And he knew why he screamed. His snakes must have startled him. Upon arrival, he saw Zechs talking to an Engineer who explained away about the snakes in the base.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Zechs cried in disbelief. 'You mean to say that there's 30 snakes in every base?'

'On Earth at least.' the Engineer snorted. 'Rei would never let them go to space with him. He just loves the darn things too much and colonies and space bases can be blown up anytime. They're his personal assassins he trained since he was a kid. Oh, and get used to the owls...they're his, too.'

Rei wisely slunk away for now, having fun at Zech's expense.

xxx

At the Sewage System...

Rei was there for a purpose...to collect rats for his snakes and owls. It's been a while since he fed them by himself after all. And the sewers, are rich with the pests. With his power, it was easy to gather them all. Big and small alike. He collected about a hundred of stunned rats which he washed with conjured water to rid them of the sewage waste they had on their fur, before stuffing them in bags. It wouldn't do for his loyal friends to get disease from human waste, right?

After getting all rats he needed, he took home a sackful of rats, and took a shower in his room, while ignoring hisses of /Feast!/ in his bedroom.

Upon finishing his showering, he dressed up like a high schooler. Blouse, maroon sweater vest, and a black mini skirt with black butt shorts, and thigh-high stockings with loafers. He tied up his long hair into a high ponytail with a ribbon. He trimmed his eyebrows before drawing on it with an eyebrow pencil, and used a black eyeliner and matching eyeshadow that suited his eyes. Then he put on a concealer, small amount of blush-on and a pink lip gloss, before spraying himself with a mild yet sweet-smelling perfume.

Upon going out, he went back to work on Freedom.

xxx

That night...Mess Hall...

Rei decided to use his powers to make Zechs feel his feelings by amplifying Quatre's 'empathy' power upon imitating said power. He wanted Zechs to know he still wanted him and no one else. The man was lining up for food at the canteen like everyone else was.

When he got the chance, he sat with Zechs who squirmed at his presence. '...what's with that attire?' Zechs asked him uneasily.

'Another job.' Rei smiled in his 'female' voice. 'I will be leaving tonight but Freedom is not yet finished. When I get back, it should be done in a few hours.' he said as he used empathy to make Zechs feel it.

Zechs knew what he was seeing and feeling while Rei, his now ex-consort ate with perfect mannerisms of a noble(he had no idea Rei was REALLY a noble-the magical kind). But somehow, what's with this feeling? He could clearly feel some feelings coming off of Rei.

'Your highness?'

'Hm?'

'Can we talk before I leave tonight?' Rei gave Zechs a meaningful stare at this. Zechs stared back before nodded. Well...he just couldn't say no even if he wanted to. How could he say no to 'that face'? After a meal, Rei led Zechs to the topmost area of the base and it took almost an hour to get there.

'What do you want to talk about, Rei?' Zechs asked Rei upon arrival.

'Your highness...I just can't accept this.' Rei told him in a broken voice, causing Zechs to frown nervously. 'I can't accept that you broke up with me out of unfounded guilt when we both wanted it. I still want you. Just you. Not Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft...I want you. I don't want anyone else.' he told him in a broken, cracking voice as he faced Zechs on the verge of crying. Zechs squirmed and slightly bit his lower lip at this. 'I...please be honest with me. As long as it's honest...I'll accept it.' he said softly. 'What you said last time was clearly a lie. You just broke up with me out of unfounded guilt. You never forced me-it was never rape. And I never acted submissive for your convenience either.' and he walked towards Zechs to plant a chaste kiss. 'I...I'll be...'

'Rei...I'm sorry.' Zechs choked out as he wrapped his arms around the younger male.

'I love you so much your highness.' Rei whispered. 'Please at least know that.'

'...I know. I'm sorry Rei. I wanted you too but the way I did it is wrong.' Zechs told him a second time.

'There's always starting over.' Rei snorted. 'There's no such thing as 'the end'. If there was, a lot of things would remain incomplete. People would still be hurt without closure. Can we start all over again? I can't imagine life without you no matter what.'

'I'll sort myself out first so I will not hurt you a second time.' Zechs promised him. 'Give me time...and once I do, I'll come back to you.'

'Promise?' Rei asked him as he looked up at his lover who smiled.

'Promise.' they both closed their eyes before they kissed.

This time, the kiss, was sweet, and they parted...in love. 'See you in a few days!' Rei smiled brightly as he ran off. Zechs just smiled before shaking his head, before going back to his quarters. He will sort out his feelings for his lover. He didn't want to hurt him again as he was clearly in love with him.

He wondered about his future with Rei.

On the get-go, as much as he loved Treize, he never had a future with the older man. They had been planning on teaching humanity a lesson when they used to be children. They had been planning for this for years...and that one would die at the hands of the other someday to achieve their plans.

One of them would die.

For Rei's sake, he would live...not Treize as much as the mere thought hurt him. The man was his best friend, confidante and ex-lover. "Treize...I found someone to fight and live for. How about you? Did you found a reason to live as I had?"

xxx

Sweden Base...

Rei visited the underground, reinforced laboratory that held his clones. They were all growing infants inside small tanks with tubes attached to the stomach for feeding, and of course, waste management through the anus and penis. 'They're growing nicely, my children.' he sighed wistfully in delight as he checked each infant if they had magic signatures. Their magical cores were small, about the size of a pearl. He frowned. "Their potential as wizards are threatened...I'll fix that." he did the unthinkable. He reached into his magical core, and took out six equal chunks of his magic from his core. It was stressful, but he will not let the magic in his children disappear. He merged the six cores inside his six children and their power increased. The magical cores grew to be the size of an adult human heart.

'My only regret is that I can't give life to you the natural way...but I promise to be a better father on your birth.' he promised the clones. 'I'll give you everything I have. A happy home...a childhood...everything I never had the chance to have. All I ask is that you forgive me for what I had done out of selfishness someday. Cloning is a serious crime but I wanted children. But I couldn't be with a woman either. I'm sorry.' after apologizing to his clones, he went to the computers to check on the data and information regarding the clones.

They're seven months along. Two more months and they'll be born.

He cleaned up the waste that accumulated in the tanks, and refilled their 'food' which was IV Drip bags filled with the necessary vitamins and nutrients to grow. He then left the laboratory when all things are taken care of. He had gone to London, England by using a yacht.

He would have to hire some 'hired help' to build him a nice manor in Ireland.

xxx

London, two days later...

It was...quite a mess. Really. "Did Romefeller or OZ just tear through this city?" he wondered with a frown as everywhere was quiet. Wrecking here and there... "Probably." he had Hedwig lead him to Lionfang by having her fly on ahead. She led him to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub wherein there's hardly anyone but a hunched old man reminescent of Igor who's usually an assistant to some mad scientist.

'Excuse me but what the heck happened to London?' Rei asked the man who shuddered.

'Terrible times missy.' the man shuddered. 'Bad for business too. Death Eaters attacked en masse on London yesterday with their dark allies. It was hard modifying a huge number of muggles to make them forget and make them move elsewhere so they would avoid the Second Wizarding War.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes.'

'Humm...can you tell me what happened? That's before I leave for the bank and...' Rei's eyes fell on the menu. 'Some lunch would be nice but...what does 'Leaky' and 'House' mean?' Rei asked the old man with a twitch. The menu as goes:

**Leaky-House-Soup 3 Sickles**  
><strong>Soup-House-Leaky 3 Sickles<strong>

And other combinations went on as prices gradually increased up to 10 sickles.

'Ahaha, muggleborn yes?' For now, Rei went along with it. 'The cheaper the price, the cheaper the food young'un. Leaky stands for vegetables, House stands for meat, and Soup is self-explanatory. You can order anything you like as long as you follow the guidelines on the menu and within the price range. We also have dessert.'

'Humm...I'd order something but I'd need money first.' Rei chuckled. 'I'll go to the Bank but could you prepare Soup-House-Leaky? Chicken Soup, Chicken Fricassee and Vegetable Stir-Fry. How much will that cost?'

'Oh, that's seven sickles. Dessert?' Rei looked at the menu.

'Humm...that Chocolate Cauldron Cake with custard filling looks nice. And a strawberry milkshake.'

'That's 3 sickles and 10 knuts. Total bill would be 10 sickles and 10 knuts.'

'Good. Please have it ready when I get back and how much is a room? I traveled here for three days straight, I could use a break.'

'Well, we have private rooms and bunker rooms. A Private Room costs 20 Galleons a night's stay and Bunker Rooms costs depends on how many people share a room.'

'Ah, a Private Room then.' and Rei went for the brick wall upon gleaning information from the man's mind, and went out to Diagon Alley. When Rei was gone...

'Whew...as much as I hate extortion on the rooms, I really need the money to pay off the yearly mortgage and I'm way overdue.' Tom the Landlord sighed. 'Stupid Ministry.'


	24. Fixing Business

HP X-OVER Howard found another boy with potential when he found a runaway boy who had the 'eyes' of a survivor. The boy had the story of maltreatment and gross neglect, and decided to give him a purpose when the boy had none. To become the sixth.

* * *

><p>Fixing Business<p>

Upon heading for Gringotts through Diagon Alley...

The Shopping Areas sembled...a ghost town. Nobody walked in the streets, save for him.

'My oh my.' he chuckled. The stores were open, but even the storeowners were nervous and were instead, selling their ware using owls. Upon arrival at the bank, there were few customers as well. Only those brave enough to go out.

'Yes?' the goblin asked him boredly, when it's his turn.

'I would like to speak to Lionfang, my Account Manager.' said Rei as he showed the goblin his scar. The goblin stiffened at the sight of it and took out a phone.

'Hello Lionfang sir, your client wishes to speak with you. Are you vacant? Yes...yes...yes sir, right away sir.' and he put the phone down. 'Mr...Sevine.' said the goblin. 'Lionfang is not available today as he was currently entertaining another client. He asks if seven o'clock tonight is OK?'

'Yes. I'll be here tonight and I'll just be at Leaky Cauldron.' Rei smiled. 'Then I would like to withdraw 500 galleons, sickles and knuts please. As well as a receipt and my account statements.' the Goblin got off his seat, entered a door...and soon came out with a pouch, and two small parchments the size of a cashier receipt. 'Thank you very much.' Rei bowed slightly before leaving. He had personally gone to Flourish and Blotts to buy some books to entertain himself. The shopkeeper looked spooked and nervous upon seeing him.

'Y-yes, how can I h-help you?' he squeaked.

'...I'd like some books about magical creatures, wizarding world laws, culture, tradition, notable Wizarding Families, charms and herbology.' Rei told him. 'The latest please.'

'Right away miss, please wait a moment.' and the shopkeeper scurried to get the books Rei wanted. Upon getting all the books, the Shopkeeper began calculating.

'That'll be 26 Galleons and 23 Sickles ma'am.'

xxx

Upon return to the Leaky Cauldron, Rei paid his bill and checked his lunch with his magic. Upon deeming it safe, he ate his meal while reading a book. But the doors of the Leaky Cauldron banged open to reveal cloaked people with silver masks.

'Death Eaters!' Tom cried in alarm as he thought he and his only customer would be killed but his customer disappeared and went by the Death Eaters at high speed with 'her' right arm transfigured into a sword blade. Seconds later, all of them fell dead, sliced in half. 'Eek!'

'...who knows what they want but I believe I'm too young to die.' Rei snorted as he conjured a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his arm-blade, before he could change his arm back to normal and bloodless, and then casually went back to his food.

'Er...that's impressive human transfiguration on your part b-but you know I have to report this...' Tom choked while trembling. 'And we have to know who's UNDER those masks!' he squeaked as he pointed at the masks of the slain Death Eaters.

'Sure, but here's one thing you'll do for me. You can say what occurred in this dining area but not about where I am.' Rei threatened tom. 'I'll be in my room and in no mood to deal with an incompetent government. If you ratted out where I'll be, you and whoever comes for me will die. Got it? I'm sure you've seen how I did. You don't wanna be quartered don't you?' Harry threatened Tom with a dark, menacing stare that promised death. 'In fact, as insurance, I'll leave Noir in your care.' and a snake came out of Rei's sleeve and slithered into Tom's clothing...

Tom paled as he shrunk at that palpable, murderous aura that accompanied that menacing stare he couldn't believe could come from a CHILD(Wizarding standards is that U-17 are CHILDREN). That, and he had a poisonous snake on his person as insurance.

'Good we have an understanding.' said Rei silkily. 'You can report after I'm done eating.' Tom nodded fearfully as he went to check out whoever was under those masks.

'Merlin!' Tom cried. 'They're well-known people who pleaded Imperius fifteen years ago!'

Well, Rei had just unwittingly saved a person in Diagon Alley who was marked for death...

Florean Fortescue.

xxx

After Rei hid in his chosen room for the night, he could clearly hear the scandal going on down there...and that night, he received an Evening Prophet from Tom, slid under his door. "Hm?" he made a 'come hither' motion with his finger and the newspaper floated towards him. The Headlines were,

**_Seven Death Eaters slain by Underage, Mysterious Muggleborn!_**  
><strong><em>By:<em>**_ Rita Skeeter_

_As the Second War Period goes on with people scared to come out of their_  
><em>homes and shopping through Mail Order instead, there's a pretty Muggleborn<em>  
><em>Girl judging by how she dressed who came to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.<em>  
><em>It would have been a peaceful lunch, until seven Death Eaters came and<em>  
><em>barged into the well-known pub. Tom the Landowner and his lone customer<em>  
><em>would have been slain...but it's these murderous men who were slain instead<em>  
><em>by this Muggleborn Girl who looked 14? 15? She was said to have transfigured<em>  
><em>her arm into a sword blade and in one move, all of them were cut in half. Tom<em>  
><em>was then threatened by this girl to never rat out where she went next, or he<em>  
><em>and the Ministry Officials who answered his call will die in the same brutal<em>  
><em>manner as the criminals who serve the community better by being six-feet under.<em>

_Who is this Muggleborn Girl who effortlessly slew Grade-A criminals who pleaded_  
><em>Imperius fifteen years ago-who were in turn ratted out by Igor Karkaroff in exchange<em>  
><em>for his freedom? She was described to be a very beautiful girl with long black hair tied<em>  
><em>up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon, dressed like a Muggle Highschooler from some<em>  
><em>elite private academy and glowing, distinctive green eyes. She also had a lightning-<em>  
><em>from-the-sky scar going down from her forehead up to her nose and under her eyes.<em>  
><em>The Ministry asks that citizens be on the lookout for this girl and tread carefully!<em>  
><em>She is highly dangerous if she could slay seven dangerous men in one hit! Hogwarts<br>is under investigation to see if they had a female student that fit the description  
>even though Tom says it's pointless, as this girl was obviously NOT a Hogwarts student<br>judging by her attire alone and last we checked, travel home for holidays are no longer  
>allowed for safety.<em>

_For information on the slain Death Eaters turn to Page 2..._

'Grade A?' Rei snorted. 'More like, Grade P for Poor!' He snorted snidely as there came a knock next. 'Yes?'

'E-er would you like some dinner customer?' Tom called out nervously. Rei took to X-Ray Vision to see if Tom was alone.

'Sure! Lessee...10 sickle House-Soup-Leaky! Beef and another of those Cauldron cakes again and some lemon iced tea!' Rei called out.

'Be there in a few!'

After a meal, Rei had gone to the bank for his meeting with Lionfang.

'Greetings, Lord Potter, although I would like to apologize for earlier.' said Lionfang as Rei just waved it off airily.

'It's alright if someone got first.' Rei told him placatingly. 'I came here for some business regarding my family incase anything happened to me. I just got the full total of my money earlier and if I DID die because I'm a soldier in the battlefield in the Muggle World, I want my wealth to be split into six.'

'Who are the beneficiaries?' Lionfang asked him. 'A wife...and five children I believe?' he blurted incredulously as he STARED at his client. 'At your age, it's impossible! Timeline alone says so!'

'Yes, by natural and magic way, it's impossible. But I had six children...all boys and all the same age. They're seven months along and there's two more months before they are born. I had them through illegal means as I had no time and no telling if I'll live or die.' Rei explained. 'I 'created' my children through technology. Cloning. I cloned myself and with through genetic engineering, they'll all look different, and what diseases and disorders my family may have in the past, are blotted out of their genetics. And yes, despite being cloned from me, they have magic. But due to not being in a womb, their potential shrinks so I had to take out a chunk of my power and give it to them to keep their magic core alive.'

'Er I believe I have no clue what cloning is...' Rei had to explain the TEDIOUS process of cloning. 'So muggles can have children through that process! But highly illegal you say?'

'Yes, because of the dangers posed for the cloned being if done by an incompetent scientist. Scientist in question has to be proven completely capable and fully knowledgeable of genetics and ask permission(he didn't) from the government to attempt cloning of a human. If done by an incompetent scientists, the cloned being would suffer various and dangerous genetic disorders. But since my adoptive guardian is a very competent scientist and I triple-checked everything, it's safe to say that my sons will live healthy.'

'I see. No wonder it's illegal. Only in the hands of an incompetent fool but that may just solve...child problems.' Lionfang sighed. 'Well, a will is in order. What are the names of your six sons?' he asked as he pulled down the Potter Family Tree Tapestry as six branches appeared, connecting to Rei.

'Let's see...the tapestry is connected to my sons, correct?' Rei asked Lionfang who nodded. 'In order according to the branches, Koichi, Seiji, Triton, Reva, Quinton, and Cecil Sevine Potter. They are my sons who will inherit the Potter Family Fortune split into six. Considering their...situation, all of them are first-born sons.' Rei chuckled sheepishly. 'They'll be due by December-something.'

'I see...anything else? Who will be the head should you pass away from war?'

'Well, they're all first-borns so I'll decide when they'rea bit older.' Rei sighed. 'As for guardians, my adoptive grandfather, Mike Howard will be their guardian. If he dies from old age or alongside me in the war, Queen Relena Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, her Royal Guard and Milliardo Peacecraft although he goes by as Zechs Merquise. These are them.' Rei conjured photos with names written to show Lionfang who's who. 'They are the only people I can trust with my children if I die. No one else and I don't trust a wizard for the job. Look how I ended up!' he grunted and Lionfang nodded in understanding. 'They're all muggles but better and much more reliable. Is there family heirlooms I should take into account?'

'Well, there's the Invisibility Cloak currently in the hands of your abolished magical guardian Albus Dumbledore, but I took it back as he clearly proved incompetent when you released your life story to the public.' Lionfang snorted. 'It rests back in the vaults. The others is a pair of two-way mirrors, the Potter Family Ring, your mother's journal of charms she's invented and personal theories about magic, and that's about it.'

'I see. My sons should share the heirlooms then.' Rei told Lionfang with a smile. Everything I have will be divided between them equally. Oh yes, no one in the wizarding world is to know that I have children for their safety.'

* * *

><p>A:N<p>

Koichi(光一)- Shining First Child  
>Seiji(精二)- Refined Second Son<br>Triton(Τρίτων)- Greek for 'Of the Third'  
>Reva(רֶבַע)- Hebrew for 'A fourth part'<br>Quinton- French name meaning 'fifth'  
>Cecil- Anglicized form of Seissylt meaning 'sixth'.(pronounced 'tse-tsil')<p> 


	25. URGENT MESSAGE TO FANS

This Author **urges everyone to sign this petition** as 65117 signature **more** is **still needed to STOP SOPA 2014**.

They're at it again! Can't they give up? Not all of us can FIT in libraries, OR have the TIME to go there ANYWAY. Sure, Piracy is BAD but to stop piracy, just arrest the morons doing it, **DON'T SHUT DOWN INFORMATION/VIDEO WEBSITES** in a bid to stop piracy as WE STUDENTS **NEED** those websites for our **SCHOOLWORK**. Not only that, **RESEARCH MATERIAL for SCHOOL THESIS** one **cannot find in the frigging library** AND we are **THREATENED to lose our SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT!**

We FANFICTION AUTHORS are included in this THREATENED LIST.

Please **SIGN UP** at the .gov and once you LOG IN, please find .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr and **PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION.**

We need **65117 more before March 19 2014**.

If we fail to make it on time...

**BYE BYE to THINGS WE LOVE ON THE INTERNET.**

**90% WORLDWIDE WILL BE AFFECTED.**

To** STOP PIRACY**, just arrest the morons doing it without affecting 90% of the people across the globe **WHO NEEDS THE INTERNET by SHUTTING DOWN WEBSITES.**

To those who would spare a few minutes to sign, you helped millions in our community.

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
